


Slytherin Prensesi

by MelissaBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaBlack/pseuds/MelissaBlack
Summary: Damarlarında akan kan bir lanet ve aynı zamanda bir ödüldü. O Karanlığın Prensesiydi ve tüm duygulara kapalıydı. Taki çapkın Çapulcunun önüne çıkana kadar. Peki bu Çapulcu, aralamayı başardığı kalbin tahtına kurulabilecek mi?~Bir Çapulcu Masalı





	1. Geçmişin Kabusu

**Author's Note:**

> Yazar Notu 1 : (Eski okurlarım için) Roy'un soyadını en başta Thor koymuştum ancak Marvel'daki canımız Thor'la ilgisi yoktu arkadaşlar sjsdlslkd içimden gelmişti :D ancak şimdi değiştiriyorum. McFadden olacak. Tüm hikaye de düzelteceğim. Soy isim demişken, Alice Hugnes -bildiğimiz gibi aslında Neville'in annesi olacak- çoğu yerde Prewett diyor ama bir çok kaynakta muggle doğumlu olduğunu ileri sürdüğü için Hugnes dedim ve bunu baz aldım.
> 
> Not 2 : Arkadaşlar bazı şeyleri kendi kurguma göre değiştirdim. Mesela Bellatrix ve Narcissa, Sirius ile aynı zamanda okuldalar yada Lucius Malfoy. Normalde baya yaş var aralarında ama kendi kurgum için bu şekil yaptım. Regulus ve Sirius'un arasında bir yaş yaptım. Hatta Black kardeşlere bir abi verdim :D ama hepsi benim kurguma oturmalıydı. Mezun oldukları yıla hala karar veremedim, o dönemi tam olarak oturttum mu sizlere söylerim. Demek istediğim değiştirdiğim bazı şeyler var.
> 
> Not 3 : Slytherini bu şekilde yazmayı seviyorum. Bence onlar içlerinde çok farklı bir dünyadaydılar. Arada hani AU'ya kaçabilir ama benim hayalimdeki Slytherin evi çok başka. Onlar çok farklı insanlar. İleride onlarla ilgili on shotlarım olacak.
> 
> Not 4 : (Eski okurlarım için) Normalde Hogwarts kalabalık bir okuldur biliyoruz. Rowling çok fazla öğrenci olduğunu söylemişti. Tabii denk geldiğimiz dönemi baz alarak Çapulcular ve Alice'in döneminde daha az öğrenci var. Mesela bir önceki dönem Gryffindor ve Slytherinliler 16 ya yakın mezun verdiler. Her ne kadar bu sene on öğrencileri olsa da Gryffindor'a bir erkek daha eklemeyi düşünüyorum. Maxwell Davies. Sonradan katabilirim yada bölümleri düzenleyebilirim, sizi bilgilendiririm.
> 
> Ek notlar gelirse dediğim gibi sizlere söylerim. Şimdilik bu kadar :)

**_Genç kadın derin bir nefes aldı ve gözlerini kaçırdı. "Bak Tom."_ **

**_"Sana daha kaç kez-"_ **

**_"Tamam tamam özür dilerim." Telaşla yakışıklı uzun boylu adamın yanından uzaklaştı. "Ben... Gerçekten şey. Özür dilerim. Bir daha olmayacak ve-" bir anda sustu. Üstünde hissettiği öfkeli bakışlar kelimeleri boğazına düğümlüyordu. Kadın uzun siyah saçlarına eğdi bakışlarını ve buz gibi olan gözleri görmezden gelmeye çalıştı._ **

**_"Isabella..." adından nefret ederdi. Her zaman. Ama ondan duymak... Bir azizin duası gibi. Adı bir tek onun dudaklarına yakışıyordu..._ **

**_Dudakları gülüşünü bastırmak için oldukça çaba harcıyordu. Genç adamsa onu izliyordu._ **

**_Isabella Smith..._ **

**_Büyücü dünyasının köklü ailelerinden gelen güzeller güzeli bir kadın. Tom Riddle'ın daha doğrusu yeni adıyla Lord Voldemort'un en büyük destekçisi ve yardımcısı. En az onun kadar acımasız ve yetenekli._ **

**_Zarif bir beli ve incecik, biçimli bacakları vardı. Göğüsleri ve kalçaları dolgun her bakan erkeği dönüp bir daha baktıracak durumdaydı. Yüksek düzeyde bir zekaya, Slytherin kıvraklığına sahip olması bir yana; tam bir esmer bombaydı. Biçimli bir ağız, kırmızı dudaklar ve gözler... denizin mavisi. Okyanusun en derini..._ **

**_Tom'u etkileyememişti ama. Onun için bu dünyada çok daha önemli şeyler vardı. Büyücülüğe leke süren bulanıklar ve kanı bozukları yok etmek gibi. Fakat oyuna gelmişti... Tüm dünyaya adını duyuracak adam bir kadının oyununa gelmişti. Kendine küfretti ve yeniden kadının adını tekrarladı._ **

**_Isabella bu sefer başını kaldırdı ve bakışlarını Lord'unun çikolata kahvesi gözlerine dikti._ **

**_"Bugüne kadar bana hiç bir yanlışta bulunmadın. Her dediğimi en düzgün şekilde yaptığın için seni affediyorum ve-"_ **

**_"Ben gitmek istiyorum." Bir anda bir cesaretle söylediği cümle anında onu pişmanlığa sürüklemişti. "Ben... Yolundan ayrılmıyorum Tom." Ayağa kalktı ve siyah saçlarını geri attı. "Aksine sana dünyanın dört bir yanından yoldaş toplayacağım lakin bu yaptığımın utancıyla burada kalamam lütfen gitmeme izin ver."_ **

**_Genç adam gözlerini kıstı ve söylediklerini kafasında derin derin tarttı._ **

**_"Öyle olsun Isabella ama-" genç kadın gözlerini devirdiğinde Tom gülümsemeden edemedi._ **

**_"Aklından geçmesin. Yolun ve amacın hepimizin iyiliği için." Önünde reverans yaptı ve kalktığında şen sesiyle bir kahkaha attı._ **

 

**_*****_ **

 

Genç kız huzursuzca yatağında döndü.

"Anne." Diye mırıldandı belli belirsiz. Derin bir nefes aldı ve hareketsiz kaldı. Elleri yastığını ve çarşafları sıkıca kavrarken, kaşlarını çattı ve yeniden bir şeyler mırıldandı. Uyanmak için çabaladığı belliydi. Kabus olmalıydı. Geçmişin kabusu... Alnından bir damla ter akarken hayır diyerek yatağında doğruldu.

Hızla inip kalkan göğsü sayesinde kalbinin sesi kulaklarını doldurmuştu. Elleri ile saçlarını geri attı ve alnını sildi. "Lanet olası geçmiş." Yatağının perdelerini geri çekti ve yanı başındaki bardağa uzandı.

Küçük yudumlarla suyunu içerken birinin onu izlediğini hissetti ve bakışlarını odasında dolandırdı. Sağ tarafında uyuyan Bellatrix çarptı ilk gözüne. Ama uykusu öyle ağırdı ki! Onu uyandırmak hep güçtü. O yüzden gözleri onu es geçip Bellatrix'in yanındaki kıza döndü. Hayır. Jane Greengrass'da değildi. Bu sefer bakışları solunda yatan Lola Parkinson'a döndü.

Lola siyah saçları kuş yuvası şeklinde ve gözlerinde uyku mahmurluğuyla onu izliyordu.

"Alice." Dedi belli belirsiz. "Kabus mu gördün?" Alice konuşmak istemedi. Konuşmak için ağzını açtığında boğazında duran hıçkırıklarının fırlayacağını biliyordu. Başını salladı. "Anlatmak ister misin?"

"Hayır." Dedi zorlukla. Sonra gözlerini yumdu. Gücünü toparlamalıydı. Onlara böyle gözükemezdi. "Uykum kaçtı zaten. Bir kaç saate ders var. Sen uyu." Lola kaşını kaldırıp oda arkadaşına itiraz eden gözlerle baksa da lafını ikiletmedi ve yeniden yatağına uzandı.

Alice ayaklarını yataktan sarkıtıp terliklerini giydi. Yanı başında duran kitaba uzanmadan önce hırkasını giydi üzerine. Sonra kitabını aldı ve parmak ucunda odadan çıktı.

Koridora çıktığında rahatladı ve kendi kendine gülümsedi. Adımlarını biraz hızlandırarak ortak salona girdi ve hala yanan şöminenin önündeki tekli koltuklardan birine yöneldi.

Terliklerini çıkardı ve ayaklarını altında toplayıp koyu zümrüt yeşili koltuğa oturdu. Sıcak bir şeyler olsa şimdi diye düşünerek iç geçirdi. Asası yukarı da kalmıştı. Bir daha çıkmayı gözü kesmiyordu. Yeniden iç çekti ve kitabını açıp kaldığı yerden okumaya başladı.

Bir süre sonra merdivenlerden duyduğu ayak sesleri ile başını kaldırdı. _Saat kaç acaba?_ Diye düşündü. Camdan baksa görebileceği tek şey karanlık göl olduğu için anlaması imkansızdı. Kendi saati de yukarıdaydı. Yarım yamalak indiği için kendine kızdı. Sonra aklına, gelen her kimse onu böyle görmemesi gerektiği geldi. Pijamalar içinde uykudan kalmış Alice Riddle'ı. Ayaklarını indirip terliklerini giyerken duyduğu sesle durdu. Başını çevirip, siyah saçları ve ela gözleri ile ona bakan çocuğa döndü.

"Günaydın Adrian." Adrian Parkinson gülümsemesini daha da büyüttü ve kızın karşısında ki tekli koltuğa oturdu.

"Sana da günaydın Prenses." Alice gözlerini devirdi. Çocuk bunu görmezden geldi ve devam etti. "Baya erkencisin bu sabah." soru sorar gibiydi. Merak ettiği gözlerinden belliydi.

Alice omuzlarını silkti. "Uyku tutmadı. Bende kitap okuyayım dedim."

"Belli." Adrian'ın gülüşü sırıtışa dönüşürken gizlice kızı süzdü.

Uzun, çok uzun siyah bukleli saçları vardı. Gerçi o siyah saçları bazen kahvenin en güzeline dönüyordu. Özellikle güneşe çıktığında. Yüzü kusursuz bir kalp şeklindeydi. Sanki bir ressamın elinden çıkmış, bir meleğin yüzü gibiydi. Sütlü kahveye sahip gözleri bazen erimiş çikolata rengini alırdı. O iri gözleri, kavisli kaşlar ve kalın, simsiyah kirpiklerle çevrelenmişti. Vücudu esnekti. Zarif ve inceydi de. Bir erkeği tek bakışta kendine aşık ettirecek cinstendi.

Alice Adrian'ın ona baktığı anlamıştı. Rahatsızca kıpırdandığında Adrian bakışlarını ona çevirdi.

"Sanırım gidip hazırlansam iyi olur." Ona neşeyle gülümseyen çocuğa gülümsedi ve ayağa kalktı. Merdivenlere geldiğinde durdu. "Ve Adrian." Topuklarının üstünde dönüp ona merakla bakan çocuğa hınzırca gülümsedi. "Pijamalı halimi kimseden duymayacağım. Yoksa-"

Adrian Parkinson kafasını geri atıp bir kahkaha savurarak tüm ortak salonu sesiyle doldurdu. Sonra ayağa kalktı ve reverans yaptı. "Emriniz yerine getirilecektir Slytherin Prensesi." Onun bu hareketine Alice'in dudakları yukarı kıvrıldı. Önüne döndüğünde gözlerini devirmeden edemedi.

 

"Sersem." Dedi kendi kendine. Ama mutlu olmuştu. Burada zaten mutluydu. Slytherin sahip olduğu tek şeydi bu hayatta. Tek ailesi...

 

 

 

 


	2. İlk Gün

"Ders programları nerede Aylak. Lütfen işinizi iyi yapın." Remus Lupin karşısında oturan uzun saçlı yakışıklı çocuğa göz devirdi.

"Bunu Profesör McGonagall'a söylemek ister misin Pati?"

"Aman kalsın kalsın." Sirius Black'in tepkisine ilk gülen en yakın arkadaşı James Potter olmuştu. Daha doğrusu kahkahalara boğulan. Remus ve Peter daha sakin bir tepki vermişlerdi.

"Şaka bir yana gerçekten merak ediyorum dersleri." Remus ilgiyle kaşını kaldırdı. Sirius ve ders? Remus'un halini gören James sırıttı.

"Anlasana Aylak. Derslerde hangi güzel kızlarla olacağına bakacak." Çapulcular yeniden kahkahalara boğuldular ama kahkahalarını kesen başka bir kahkaha sesleri vardı. Dördü de diğer tüm öğrenciler gibi seslerin sahibine döndüler. Kapıda Slytherin'in gözde dört kızı gözükünce Sirius bir hıh sesi çıkardı. James gözlerini devirdi. Peter hayranlıkla kızları izlerken, Remus sakince kızlara bakıp önüne döndü.

"Neye gülüyorlar acaba?" Sirius Remus'un yanındaki Peter'a uzandı ve ağzını kapattı.

"Ağzını kapat Kılkuyruk. Kızlar güzel olabilir ama ölüm yiyen topluluğu." Nefretle masalarına oturan kızları süzdü. James'de merakla arkadaşına baktı. "Vay canına Sirius." James güldü ve yeniden yemeğine döndü. "Hiç bir kızı böyle reddedeceğini düşünmemiştim. Senin için kim olduğu değil dışının önemli olduğunu sanıyordum."

Yeniden güldüler. "Orası öyle Çatalak ama gene de onlar iğrenç." Sirius haklıydı. Slytherin evindeki çoğu kişi geleceğin Ölüm Yiyen adaylarıydı. Kız yada erkek hepsi iğrenç bir amaca hizmet ediyorlardı. Sirius nefretle masalarını süzerken, kahkahalarla gülen kardeşi Regulus ve kuzeni Bellatrix'e dikkatle baktı. Nasıl böyle acımasızdırlar? Hadi Bellatrix küçüklüğünden beri sadistti. Ya Regulus? Bu safkan takıntısı insana neler yaptırıyor böyle.

"Bugün gerçekten neşeliler." Masaya yeni gelen Lily Evans'a döndü bakışlar.

"Farkındayım." Dedi Sirius ve çatalını gürültüyle tabağına bıraktı. Lily sevgilisinin yanına otururken Sirius'a bakış attı. "Yapma Sirius onlarda insan neşelen-"

"Anlamıyorsun Evans! Bu kadar neşeli olmaları iyi değil! Hah belki de bir saldırı falan oldu ki böyle seviniyorlar."

Aralarına huzursuzca bir sessizlik girmişti. Sirius gerçekten haklı mıydı? bir saldırı yüzünden mi böyle seviniyorlardı? Lily Slytherin sınıf başkanı ve aynı şekilde okul başkanı olan Alice Riddle baktı.

Az konuşurlardı. Toplantılarda yada ortak derslerde karşılaşırlardı. Diğerleri gibi değildi. Safkan takıntısı vardı ama asla birilerini öldürmek gibi kötü şeyler konuştuğunu görmemişti. _Saçmalıyorsun Lils_. Dedi iç sesi. Haklıydı. Sonuçta ulu orta konuşmazdı değil mi? Hem tüm okul onun Ölüm Yiyenlerin başı olduğunu söylüyordu. Kaşlarını çatıp önüne döndü.

Sirius ise hala o masayı izliyordu.

Kuzeni ve kardeşinin arasında oturan ve gülümseyen kızdaydı bu sefer gözleri. Sevgili okul başkanları Alice Riddle... Sessiz bir kızdı. Çoğu zaman kendini belli etmezdi. Sessiz sakin ve çalışkan. Diğer Slytherinlilerden farklıydı. Bu gözle görülebiliyorlardı. Ama evet. O da ölüm yiyendi. Takıldığı arkadaşlarından ve safkan takıntısından herkes bunu biliyordu. Sirius dişlerini sıktı. Güzel melek yüzünün arkasında bir katil, sadist vardı. Ve işte sırf bunun için Sirius bazen dış görünüşlerine değil takıldığı kızların kalplerine bakıyordu. Arkadaşları bilmese de.

\---

Yeni okul döneminin ikinci günüydü bugün. Daha doğrusu onların son senesi.

Alice Riddle güne erken başlamıştı ama arkadaşları için aynı şey geçerli değildi. Erken uyanmaya alışamamıştı oda arkadaşları. Alice onları sessizce bekledi.

"Hadi ama Lola yeter bu kadar. Zaten ne diye süslenirsin ki anlamıyorum. Sevgili kuzenim Octavian'da yok ki." Bellatrix kafasına yediği yastıkla kahkahayı kesti. Gözlerinden ateş saçarak arkasına döndü. "Bittin sen Parkinson!" asasını çekti.

"Kes şunu Bellatrix." Lola kocaman bir şekilde gülümserken Bellatrix halinden hiç memnun değildi. Ama itiraz etmedi daha doğrusu edemedi. "Hazırsanız gitsek diyorum."

"Ben hazırım Alice." Alice güzel dedi Jane'e ve ayağa kalktı. Kapıya yöneldiğinde onu takip edende Jane olmuştu. Bellatrix ve Lola ise arkadan kavga ede ede geliyordu. Alice gözlerini devirdi.

Sanırım bu sene bu ikisinin kavgası klasikleşecekti. Bu sene diyordu genç kız çünkü Lola Parkinson normalde onlardan bir yaş büyüktü. Geçen yıl okula ara vermişti. Kendisi çok yaramaz bir kızdı. Ama cezadan çok onu ödüllendirişti. O ikisi kavga etmeye devam ederken çoktan ortak salondan çıkmış büyük salona doğru ilerliyorlardı.

"Sabah sabah bu nasıl bir enerji böyle?" sakin çıksa dahi sesi kızlar bunun bir uyarı olduğunu biliyorlardı. Onun için kavgayı kestiler ve sessizce yola devam ettiler. Jane kıkırdadı. "Teşekkürler Prenses yoksa akşam yatana kadar böyle çekerdik." İki kızda aynı anda göz devirince gülmeye başladılar.

O gülüşmeler eşliğinde dördü de büyük salona girdiler. Ve girmeleri ile dikkatleri zerine çekmeleri bir oldu.

Tüm öğrenciler onları izliyordu. Hatta birazda şaşkınlıkla. Slytherin kızları onlara göre soğuk ve katı taş bebeklerdi. Böylesine kahkahalara boğulmaları çok dikkat çekiciydi. Ve gülmek onlara yakışıyordu. Bellatrix Black'e bile. Kendisi genelde Hogwarts'ta bulaşılmaması gereken öğrencilerin başında gelirdi. Tüm erkekler hayran hayran bu dört Slytherin kızını izliyordu.

"Ah şu salona bakın." Walden Macnair gülerek gözlerini devirdi. Masadaki erkekler salona göz attılar. Rabastan ve Regulus kocaman bir kahkaha attılar.

Rodulphus'da onların kahkahalarına katılmadan önce "Kızların içine düşecekler neredeyse." Dedi ve gülmeye başladı.

Adrian gözlerini kıstı. Bunu sevmemişti. Hiç. "Hı-hı görüyorum." Dedi tıslarcasına. Severus gözlerini devirdi. Bu sefer diğer üçlüde ona döndü. Rabastan cevap vermek için ağzını açmıştı ama kızlar masaya geldiği için sustu.

"Günaydın." Dedi Alice neşeyle. Ve masada ki yerine oturdu.

"Günaydın Prenses."

"Günaydııın."

"Ah günaydın Slytherin Prensesi." Öncelik Alice'eydi. Sonra diğer kızlar. Her zamanki gibi. Alice arkadaşlarına gülümsedi ve önündeki yemeklerden tabağına almaya başladı.

"Ne o Black bu sabah kimseye lanet atmadın sen?"

"O çeneni kapayacak mısın Lestrange ben mi kapatayım?" elindeki bıçağı tehditle Rodolphus'a doğru salladı.

"Bella." Alice elindeki kadehin üstünden Bellatrix'e baktı. Bellatrix yeniden sessizliğe gömülürken masadakiler gülmemeye çabalıyordu.

"İşte bunun için Rodolphus. Sabah beni lanetlemek istedi ama Prenses izin vermedi." Lola'nın lafıyla küçük grup kahkahalara boğuldu.

Yeniden tüm gözler onlara dönmüştü.

"Şimdi lanetlerim ama!"

"Tamam Black tamam." Herkes gülmeye devam ediyordu.

"Hey kesin yeter." Alice'in kızdığı düşüncesi ile hepsi susmuştu ama ona ilk bakan ve ilk kahkahaya boğulan Adrian olmuştu. Prensesleri kızmamıştı.

"Adrian kes şunu."

"Tamam Prenses tamam."

Alice memnuniyetle masayı süzdü. "Avery ile Mulciber nerede?" erkekler birbirine bakıp yeniden gülmeye başladılar.

"Bir fikrimiz yok." Regulus masaya yattı ve kahkahalarına devam etti.

"Evet öyle duruyor." Çatalını masaya bırakıp ellerini çenesinin altında birleştiren Slytherin Prensesi erkekleri süzdü.

"Yapma Prenses. Bakma öyle."

"Dökülün."

Rabastan derin bir nefes aldı. "Biraz fazla uyku." Diye mırıldandı. Bakışları karşısında oturan Alice ile birleşti. O kahve bakışlara uzun uzun bakabilen insan azdı. Ve Rabastan bakamayan kısımdandı. Bakışlarını eğdi.

"Çok şakacısınız çocuklar."

"Aman kimse duymasın otoritemiz sarsılır." Slytherin masası yeniden kahkahalara boğuldu. O sırada Alice'in gözü Slytherin masasına takılmıştı. Genelde onlarla ilgilenmezdi. Muhattap almazdı. Okul hayatı sakindi -babası Voldemort olan birinin sakinliği kadar.- yani Slytherin binasının dışında öyleydi. O kapılar dışında kimse -Dumbledore hariçti- onun Karanlık Lordun kızı olduğunu bilmiyordu. Bilmeleri de gerekmezdi. Bunu kaldıramazdı Alice. Hayatı zordu başka dertlere gerek yok.

Gryffindor masasının ucunda oturan çapulcular ve sınıf başkanı olan Lily Evans'dı dikkatini çeken. Hayret. Dedi içinden. Çapulcular ve sessizlik? Bugün her şey tersine dönmüş gibiydi. Bellatrix lanet atmamış, çapulcularda sessizlik içindeydi. Ve Slytherinliler fazla neşeliydi.

Alice hızla onlara göz atıp önüne dönecekti ama gözleri çapulcuların en yakışıklısına takıldı.

Hayır. Hayranlığından yada sevdiğinden falan değil. Sirius Black sert gözlerle ona bakıyordu. _Derdi ne bunun? Ne diye beni izliyor?_ Alice kaşlarını çattı ve aynı sert bakışlarla karşılık verdi. Normalde yapmadığı şeyleri yapmıştı bugün. Ve bir yenisini daha ekliyordu. Şu aptal Gryffindorlu Black'in derdi neydi böyle? Alice biraz daha bakarsa masadakilerin dikkatini çekeceğini biliyordu ama gözlerini ilk çeken olmak istemiyordu. Neyse ki onu bu dertten kurtaran Profesör Slughorn olmuştu.

"Oh sonunda ders programları."

Herkes sessizce programları inceliyordu.

"Iyy ilk ders kehanet. Hem de Hufflepuff. Ögk." Herkes Bellatrix'i duymazdan geldi.

"Her neyse hadi bakalım derslere. Öğle yemeğinde görüşürüz." Alice Riddle ayağa kalktı.

"Alice ders ne?" geri dönüp Adrian'a baktı.

"Sihir tarihi."

"Tamam o zaman."

"Bekle Alice. Benimde Sihir Tarihi." Lola Parkinson hızla çantasını toparladı ve masadan kalktı. Kalkarken de bir kaç bardağı devirerek herkesin gülmesine neden oldu. Fazla sakar bir insandı. Slytherin'inde eğlence konusuydu bu yönüyle de. Sonunda Alice'e yetişmişti. İki kız yavaş adımlarla salonu terk ettiler.

\---

"Tılsımdan nefret ediyorum." Bellatrix yaklaşık on dakikadır bunu söylüyordu. Alice sabretmeye çalışıyordu. Sabahtan beri onu susturuyordu. Yapmamalıydı ama bazen onu deli edebiliyordu. "Ah evet lanet olsun."

"Gene ne var Bellatrix!" hışımla arkasına döndü.

"Asamı o aptal sınıfta unuttum şaka gibi!" Alice kocaman gözlerle ona döndü. "Bence de şaka gibi Bella. Git ve al şunu. Kimseye de deme. Bir safkan için hoş olmaz." İkisi de yüzlerini buruşturdu. Bellatrix baş sallayıp giderken Alice sessizce ve hızla büyük salona yöneldi. Açlıktan ölecekti neredeyse.

Son merdivenlere geldiği an birisi ona çarptı. Tüm kitapları yere savrulurken şaşkınca koşan çocuğa baktı. Dağınık saçları ve attığı kahkahadan kim olduğunu anlamıştı. James Potter. Daha sonra yeniden birisi çarptı. Alice içinden küfür etti ve bu sefer gideninde Sirius Black olduğunu gördü.

"Ah önemli değil Potter ve Black. Gryffindordan on puan!" ama ikisi de onu duymamış gibiydi. Büyük salona giriyorlardı. Ama Sirius bir an durdu ve arkasını dönüp kıza baktı. Alice ellerini beline koyup sabah ki gibi bakışlarına karşılık verdi. Sirius havlarcasına bir kahkaha atıp içeri girerken Alice ona lanetler sayarak yere eğildi.

"Aptal şey. Sanki küçük çocuk. Hala olgunlaşamamış. İnsan özür diler. Odun ne olacak."

"Ben özür dilesem iki adına?" Alice başını kaldırdı. Remus Lupin özür dileyerek ona bakıyordu. Gülümsedi. Remus'u severdi. İyi birisiydi. Hatta en çok sevdiği Gryffindor oydu.

Yavaşça ayağa kalktı. "Tamam kabul edildi Remus."

"Aslında haklısın. Hala çocuklar." Alice gözlerini devirdi. Sonra başını salladı.

"Nasıl dayanıyorsun?"

"Arkadaşlarım onlar. Onları her türlü seviyorum." İkisi de birbirine gülümsedi.

"Neyse Remus ben önden gitsem iyi olur. Bizimkileri bilirsin." Yeniden gözlerini devirdi.

"Elbette Alice. Görüşürüz." Alice el sallayarak hızlandı ve herkesin bakışları içinde salona girdi.

Yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme, alımlı bir yürüyüş ile masasına yöneldiğinde yeniden herkes onu izliyordu.


	3. Ölüm Yiyen Olmak(?) Yada Olmamak

Alice masasına gittiğinde iki kişi hariç herkesin orada olduğunu gördü. Adrian ve Bellatrix. Tek kaşını yukarı kaldırıp boş olan yerlere baktı.

"Adrian nerede?"

"Slughorn'la konuşuyordu. Gelir şimdi."

"Bella seninle değil miydi? Dersiniz ortaktı." Alice omuz silkerek oturdu. "Ben erken çıktım o bir kaç şeyi not ediyordu. Gelir o da."

Sabahki neşeden yoksun bir şekilde herkes yemeğine dönmüştü. Yeniden, eski Slytherin olmaları sadece bir kaç saatlerini almıştı. Böylesi iyiydi belki de. Dikkat çekmeden bu yılı bitirmeliydiler yada bitirmeli. Okulun çoğu bu grubun ölüm yiyen grubu olduğunu biliyordu. _Ben hariç!_ Dedi içinden. Onlarla takılsa bile bir ölüm yiyen değildi, olmazdı da. Zaten olsa bile onlardan üstün olurdu _o bir prensesti._ Alice dişlerini sıktı ve çatalını hızla önündeki patatese batırdı.

Onun bu sert hareketiyle grup ona döndü ama sormaya cesaretleri yoktu. Bir kişi hariç... Masaya yeni gelen Adrian, Alice'in sinirini ve sert hareketini görmüştü. Sormakta hiç gecikmedi. "Alice iyi misin?" genç kız hızla başını kaldırıp karşısına oturan çocuğa baktı.

Kaşlarını çattı istemeden de olsa. Oysaki sadece gülümsemek istemişti ama aklındaki düşüncelerin hiç biri buna izin vermiyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı.

"Kalan derslere girme istersen." Alice, Leonardo Mulciber'a baktı. Sabah ki durum aklına gelince yüz ifadesini bozup güldü.

Önce Mulciber'a baktı. Sonra eğilip grubun en uzağında oturan Avery'e. "Eee uyku nasıldı beyler?" küçük grup sabah olduğu gibi yeniden kahkahalara boğuldu. İki çocukta onlara eşlik ediyordu. Hiç bozulmuş gibi halleri yoktu.

"Uykunun bize yararı var prenses. Ama şu ikisi –Adrian ve Rodolphus'u gösterdi- için aynı şeyi söyleyemem."

"Ve Severus denilen iksir manyağının da." Diye ekleme yaptı Avery. Yeniden kahkahalar attılar.

"Merakla karşı atağı bekliyor olacağız." Narcissa gülümseyerek yerine oturdu.

"Ooo küçük Black." Narcissa gözlerini devirirken, Regulus sırıttı. "Şu küçük Black lafını kime kullanacağınıza karar verin. Üstüme alınıyorum."

"Sana Mr Küçük Black, Cissy'e de Miss Küçük Black diyelim" Bellatrix muzipçe sırıttı ve masaya oturdu. Ekip tamamdı.

"Evet herkes burada olduğuna göre şimdi yemeğinizi yiyorsunuz. Son-" Alice sözünü tamamlayamamıştı. "Prenses bazen gerçekten annem gibi oluyorsun." Alice kocaman bir kahkaha attı. Rabastan Lestrange'a baktı. "Her neyse Rabastan. Benzetmen için teşekkürler. Ben sadece derse girenlerin geç kalmamasını benim gibi boş olanlarında adam akıllı zaman geçirmesini söyleyecektim." El işaretiyle Narcissa'dan önünde biftekten istedi. Narcissa ona tabağı uzatırken masaya göz attı. Herkes ne yapacağını düşünüyor gibiydi.

Severus'un "Ben iksir çalışacağım." Lafına kimse şaşırmamıştı. Masadan bir tepki uyanmadı bile.

Bellatrix sır veren bir kişi edası ile masaya eğildi ve neşeyle fısıldadı "Öğleden sonram boş olduğuna göre bir kaç bulanıkla uğraşabilirim." Onaylayan mırıltılar yükselirken Alice tabağı hızla masaya bıraktı.

Çıkan şangırtı tüm dikkatleri üzerine çekse de umursamadan ateş saçan gözlerle Bella'ya döndü. Şu an ona lanet fırlatmayı öyle çok istiyordu ki! Oysaki tüm grup bilirdi. Safkanlığa takıntısı olsa dahi Alice Riddle'ın en nefret ettiği şey bir başka insana hele de kanı yüzünden işkence yapmaktı. Ağzından adeta bir tıslama çıkarken Bellatrix gözlerini kocaman açtı.

"Şey Alice-"

"Ney Black!" soyadının anılması ile yüzünden renk çekilirken herkes korku ile onları izledi. Narcissa Alice'in kolunu tuttu ama kız onu itti ve ateş saçan gözlerle Bella'ya bakmaya devam etti. "Bir daha. Asla. Duydun mu beni? Asla birine bu konuda bulaşmayacaksın. Sakın ola Bellatrix Black." Elini masaya vurduğunda kızlar yerlerinde zıpladılar. Alice yerdeki çantasını aldı ve masadan kalktı. Bir adım sonra durdu ve geri döndü. Masadakileri soğuk gözlerle izledi. "Sizin içinde geçerli. Hareketlerinize dikkat edin!"

O sinirle salonu terk ederken herkes onu izledi. Bir anda kesilen kahkahaların ve _Prenses_ diye hitap ettikleri kızı ne sinirlendirmişti böyle? Alice gözden kaybolduğunda Bellatrix nefesini verdi ve sırıttı. "Lord'la hiç alakası yok bu kızın."

"Kes sesini Bella birisi duyacak." Bella Adrian'a aldırmadan omuzlarını silkti ve hıh diye bir ses çıkardı.

"Şey tabii o prensesimiz ancak şu korumacı tavrından bazen nefret ediyorum." Macnair tabağını itti ve kollarını göğsünde bağladı.

"Onu yargılamak bize düşmez."

"Yargılamak değil Narcissa sadece-" Regulus ve Narcissa'nın tartışmaya dönecek konuşmasını kesen Avery olmuştu. "Olan oldu kesin şunu."

"Olan olmadı. Alice beni uyardı. Kimseye bulaşma dedi. İşkence etme demedi." Lola inledi ve elini alnına vurdu. "Seni sersem yaparsan daha çok kızar!"

"Benimle adam gibi konuş Parkinson! Hem haberi olmazsa sorun yok." Bellatrix Black keyifle sırıttı ve balkabağı suyundan koca bir yudum aldı.

\---

Kopan şangırtı ile Lily sevgilisi ile olan konuşmasını kesti ve sesin geldiği yöne döndü. Slytherin masası bugün onları şaşırtmaya devam ediyordu. Alice'i hiç böyle kızgın görmemişti de. "Vay canına. Gerçekten öfkeli görünüyor." Sirius ve Remus arkalarına dönüp, iki sıra uzaklarındaki masaya baktılar. Sirius sırıtmaya başladı.

"Bellatrix'in yüzüne baksanıza. Gerçekten korkmuş." Önüne döndü ve gülmeye başladı.

"Riddle tokat atarsa şaşırmam." Sirius gözlerini devirdi ve iç çekti. "Nerde o günler." Yeniden arka masaya baktı. Alice'in sinirle Bella'ya bir şeyler söylediğini gördü. Ne diyordu böyle öfkeyle?

Peter aklında ki sorusunu dile getirdi. "Ne diyor ki böyle? Merak ettim."

O sırada genç kız elini masaya vurdu ve ayağa kalktı. Salonda gülenler bile susmuştu. Alice Riddle gerçekten korkunçtu şu an da. Yeniden arkadaşlarına bir şeyler söyledi ve fırtına gibi salonu terk etti.

"Ah vurmadı be!"

"James!"

"Ama Lils. Gerçekten güzel olurdu. Birileri Black'i haklamalı." Sirius'da katılırcasına başını salladı.

"James haklı. Riddle'ı sevmesem de o gruba haddini bildirmesinin hastasıyım."

"Sirius sen de mi?" Lily Evans ölüm yiyenleri korumuyordu hayır. Zaten hepsi bunu biliyordu Sadece Kızıl güzel şiddete karşıydı. Onlar Slytherindekiler gibi değildi. İnsanları ezmezdiler. İşkence yapmazdılar. Aşağılamazdılar. Bunu yapsalar onlardan farkları kalır mıydı ki? İlla kollarında yılan ve kuru kafalı bir dövme olmasına gerek yoktu.

"Remus ve Peter'de." Herkes sırıttı. Lily hariç. Kızıl saçlarını savurdu ve dört oğlanı süzdü.

"Bunu sizinle tartışmayacağım. Ben derse gidiyorum. Görüşürüz." Alice'i andıran bir fırtına çıkışı ile o da salondan çıktı.

"Çatalak dostum. İşin iş bu kızılla." James gözlerini devirdi ama sırıttı. "Razıyım dostum. Lily Evans benimle olsun yeter." Bu sefer Sirius Black gözlerini devirdi.

\---

Alice saatlerdir odasındaydı. Dersi yoktu zaten ama hala sinirini atamamıştı. Bellatrix ve onun sadist düşünceleri.. _ve diğerlerinin._ İç sesi haklıydı. Hepsi bunu yapıyordu ve seviyordu. Alice kaşlarını çatıp oturduğu cam kenarından aşağı indi.

Safkanlar özeldi. Belki büyücü dünyasında tek onlar olmalıydı ama bu muggle doğumlulara eziyet edilmesi anlamına gelmiyordu. Gelmemeliydi de. Onların bir suçu yoktu ki? Böyle bir hayatı onlar seçmiyordu. Derin bir nefes alıp odasından çıktı ve aşağı, ortak salona indi.

Ortak salon neredeyse boştu. Herkes bu güzel havayı bahçede değerlendirirken F.Y.S.B'yi fazla ciddiye alanlar daha okul başlar başlamaz çalışmaya başlamışlardı. Slytherin'deki nadir öğrencilerden biri de güzel Alice Riddle'dı.

Alice sol eliyle saçlarını karıştırıp camdan dışarı baktı. Göl yeşil yeşil parlarken gülümsedi. _Herkes bahçe manzarası yada gökyüzü izler bizse göl. Ha ha ve ha._ Gülümsemesini sildi ve yeniden ortak salona döndü.

Bir iki tane beşinci sınıf öğrencisi ve kendi sınıfından bir kaç kişi vardı. _Tamam o zaman._ Alice masanın üstündeki kitapları toplama zahmeti görmeden ortak salondan çıktı. Zindanlara inen kasvetli koridorlara için için lanetler yağdırarak merdivenleri tırmandı. Evet bir Slytherin'di. Evet bunu seviyordu. Yeşil'e aşıktı. Yılanlarda ilgi çekiciydi. Karanlık sanatlar cezbediciydi. Ama zindanlarda yaşamak hoş değildi.

"Hah. Sevgili atam Salazar Slytherin'i ne kadar sevdikleri ortada." Alice yüzünü buruşturdu ve son basamağı da çıkıp birinci kat koridoruna çıktı.

"Bana bak sümsükus" Alice bir fısıltı halinde gelen ses ile olduğu yerde durdu ve omzunun üstünden geriye baktı.

Gördüğü manzara onu hiç şaşırtmadı. "Bak sen." Dedi melodik bir sesle ve topuklarının üstünde dönüp arkasındaki üçlüye yürüdü.

Sesi duyan üç delikanlı asalarını gelen kişiye yönelttiler. Ama Alice pek etkilenmemişçesine yanlarına yürüdü ve Severus Snape'in yanında durdu.

"James Potter ve Sirius Black." Genç kız alayla gülümsedi ve iki oğlanı süzdü.

"Sen karışma Riddle." Alice bakışlarını James'e odaklarken ortamın daha da soğuduğunu hissetti.

"Öyle mi Potter? Benim bölümümden birine asa çekiyorsunuz. Benim arkadaşım olan birine olması da artı bir durum. Ki bir artı daha ekliyorum" dedi parmaklarıyla artı yaparak. "Bir sınıf başkanına bulaşıyorsun."

"Ve Slytherin Prensesine" dedi fısıldarcasına Snape. Dediği doğru olsa da Alice kendi bölümü hariç başkalarının ona böyle denmesi yada onların yanında böyle hitap edilmesinden hoşlanmazdı. Gözleri soğuk bir ifadeye bürünürken Snape'e cevap vermedi.

"Hah." Havlarcasına gülen Black'e döndü bakışlar. Sirius tekrar güldü. "Slytherin Prensesi ha?" tekrar güldü.

Attığı her kahkaha ile Alice geriliyor ve damarlarına yayılan adrenali hissediyordu. Her an Sirius'u hastanelik edecek bir lanet söyleyebilirdi. "Pati?" dedi en az Snape ve Alice kadar şok içinde olan James. Sirius deli gibi gülerken Alice tek kaşını havaya kaldırdı.

"Deli olduğunu biliyordum." dedi Snape aşağılarcasına. Lafı üzerine Sirius gülmeyi kesti ve asasını kaldırdı. Genç kızda hiç tereddütsüz Sirius'a kaldırdı. James'de asasını Alice'e doğrulturken buna karşılık Snape'de asasını James'e çevirdi.

"Hadi bakalım!" dedi James meydan okurcasına.

"Ağzınızı açtığınız anda acımam." dedi Alice sakin bir ses tonuyla.

"Kızlara lanet yapmam ama sana istisna geçerim Riddle." Dedi Sirius ukalaca.

"Ona dokunursan saçlarını yok olmuş bil Black!" dedi Snape'de.

Aslında oldukça komik durumdaydılar. Dışardan biri görse gülebilirdi ama asırlardır süren Gryffindor & Slytherin kavgasına son yedi senede Black-Potter & Snape kavgası eklenmişti. Ve şuan ki durum çok normaldi.

"Levi-" Alice Sirius'un büyüsünü tamamlamasına izin vermedi.

"Everte Statum" dedi hızla. Sirius havada taklalar atarak biraz öteye düşerken Alice hızlı davrandı ve James'e döndürdü asasını. "Tavsiye etmem Potter."

"Senin lafını mı dinleyeceğim Riddle?"

"Sakın dinleme Çatalak!" diye bağırdı Sirius ayağa kalkmaya çalıştığı yerden. Snape onun bu haline kahkahalarla gülmeyi tercih etti. Alice'de gülümsedi.

Alice asasını indirdi. "Bir sınıf başkanına saldırırsanız güzel bir ceza alırsınız Mr Potter." ve James'in yanından geçip ayağa kalkmış Sirius'a doğru yürüdü. Ailesinin yüz karası olan, Gryffindor'lu Black'e doğru.

"Bak Black." Sol eliyle saçlarını geri attı ve doğrudan genç adamın gözlerine baktı. "Öyle her şeye karışmam. Bir sınıf başkanı olsam dahi her olaya dahil olmam. Yalnız siz ikiniz benim arkadaşlarımla oldukça fazla uğraşıyorsunuz. Ve inanın bu hiç hoşuma gitmiyor." Sahi mi dercesine ona baktı Sirius ve alayla gülümsedi.

"Sen ve senin gibi ölüm yiyen bütün arkadaşlarının canı cehenneme Riddle!" büyük bir nefretle söylediği cümle Alice'i afallattı. Böyle bir şey beklemiyordu. Hem de hiç. Özelliklede ölüm yiyen konusu onun için çok hassastı...

Babasının kim olduğunu sadece ölüm yiyenler biliyordu. Ondan kaçtığını da. Ve her şekilde karanlık tarafta olmayı reddettiğini de. Ona boşuna _Prenses_ diye hitap etmiyorlardı. Black'in onunda ölüm yiyen olduğunu söylemesi sinirlenmesinden çok kalbindeki yaraya tuz basmıştı. O bunu reddetmişti. Asla olmayacaktı. Annesinin katiline itaat etmeyecekti. Derin bir nefes aldı ve dolan gözleri ile Black'in harika bir şekilde parıldayan ela gözlerine baktı.

Sirius yarattığı etkiyi büyük bir gururla seyrederken dolmuş gözlerle ona bakan kızı görünce bir an da afalladı. Bu lafı söylediğinde kızın sinirlenip asa çekmesi ve lanet atması gerekirdi. Ağlaması değil.

"Sen ne hakla böyle konuşursun!" Snape'in koridoru inleten sesi ile Alice gözlerini yumup yaşları geri gönderdi. O sırada Snape bir büyü yollarken Alice gözlerini açmadan Sirius'a gelen büyüyü engelledi.

"Severus. Hayır." dedi sakin bir sesle.

"Tamam Çatalak." dedi Sirius'da ve asası havada ona yaklaşan arkadaşını durdurdu. Gözleri tekrar genç kıza odaklandı. Alice ise kendini yeniden toparlamış bir halde bir adım daha atıp Sirius'a yaklaştı.

"Bilmediğin şeyler hakkında konuşma Black. Bunu asla yapma ve" gözlerini delip geçen ela gözlerden çekmemeye inat ederek devam etti. "Biraz önce gördüğünü unut. Sakın ola kimseye bahsetme. İnan bana lanetlerimle karşılaşmak istemezsin." Sonra geri çekildi ve arkasındaki ikiliye döndü.

   


"Severus git. Ben bahçeye çıkacağım" sonra James'e döndü ve alayla sırıttı. "Sende gidebilirsin Potter." Ama onlar cevap vermeden Alice tüm asilliği ile saçlarını savurdu ve arkasında şaşkın üç erkek bırakarak bahçeye yürüdü.


	4. Uyarıları Dikkate Alma(ma)k

Babasından nefret ediyordu. Onun kanından da nefret ediyordu. Karanlık sanatlara ilgisinden, büyük emellerinden... Alice oturduğu ağacın gövdesine başını yasladı.

Normal bir büyücü olmayı ne çok isterdi oysa ki. Ailesi ile büyümeyi... Sevilmeyi... Şımarmayı... Bir kardeşi olmasını... Normal biri olmayı... Bir prensesten çok sıradan bir öğrenci olmayı... Herkesin ondan korktuğu için saygı göstermesi yerine tanıdıkları ve içini bildikleri için sayıp sevmesini ne çok isterdi... "Bu liste uzar gider Alice." diye mırıldandı ve gözlerini yumdu.

"Ne listesi o?" Alice olduğu yerde zıpladı ve hızla asasına sarıldı. Ama Regulus güldü ve ellerini havaya kaldırdı. "Hey sakin ol. Benim sadece."

Alice rahatlayıp gülümsedi. Regulus Black. Bir alt sınıfındaki asil Black ve babasının uşaklarından biri. Ama gene de Regulus'u severdi. Özellikle abisi ile karşılaştırınca çok severdi.

"Selam Regulus."

"Merhaba Prenses." Regulus gülümserken Alice gözlerini devirdi. "Bari sen yapma."

"Gerçekler biliyorsun." Alice iç geçirdi ve maalesef diye düşündü. "Ee. Söyle bakalım ne listesi. Niye kendi kendine konuşuyorsun?"

"Çalışmam gereken konuları listeliyordum." Alice rahatlıkla söylediği yalana gülümsedi.

"Of Alice. İlla şifacı olacak mısın yani? Önünde o kadar seçenek ve gü-"

"Asla!" Alice'in hiddetle sözünü kesmesi ile küçük Black sustu. "Şu konuları açma Regulus. İnan sinirlerim hopluyor."

"Anlamıyorum"

"Anlayamazsın da. Benim yerimde olmadıkça anlayamazsınız" Alice hızla ayağa kalktı. "Yemekte görüşürüz." Biraz önce yaptığı gibi cevap gelmesini beklemeden şatoya yürüdü.

\---

Sirius kendisi gibi şaşırmış James ile ortak salonlarına yöneldi. Yol boyunca ikisi de olanları kafalarında tartarken Sirius hala kahve gözleri bir anda pırıl pırıl dolan Alice'e daha çok ağırlık veriyordu.

Merdivenlere geldiklerinde James Potter daha fazla dayanamadı. "Bu da neydi böyle?"

"Hiç bir fikrim yok dostum" dedi Sirius başını sallayarak.

"Kız bizi uyarıyor. Sana saldırıyor ama sonra büyü gelmesini engelliyor. Bu nasıl bir Slytherin?" James'in Alice'i kısaca özetlediği cümlelere hak verdi Sirius. "Ayrıca bir ara o da senin çekim gücüne kapıldı sandım Pati." James yeniden eski deliliğine dönerken Sirius aptalca ha? Demekle yetindi. James geri dönüp hala merdiven başında bekleyen en yakın arkadaşına baktı. "Yani o kadar yakındınız ki her an o _tapılası dudaklarına_ yapışacak sandım" tapılası dudaklarına derken sesini kız gibi inceltmişti. Sirius alayla gülümseyip saçlarını geri attı ve merdivenleri çıkıp en yakın arkadaşının yanına geldi.

James'in onu neşelendiren cümlesi kafasındaki görüntüyü bir anlığına geri plana atmıştı. Yeniden kahve gözleri düşününce gülüşü silindi. "James." James durumun ciddiyetini adının anılması ile anladı ve aynı ciddiyete o da büründü.

"Riddle sana ne dedi?"

"Bunu sana söylersem beni lanetler." Sirius bu düşünce ile sırıtırken James gözlerini devirdi.

"Ne o, kızdan korktun mu?"

"Saçmalama Çatalak. Konu o değil. Konu Alice'in dedikleri de değil." derin bir nefes alıp korkuluğa yaslandı. Kızın adını andığı James söylediğinde fark etti..

"Ne ara Alice oldu o?"

"Susta dinle." James, peki dercesine baş salladı. "Hani ben şu ölüm yiyenlerle ilgili bir laf ettim ya." Ölüm yiyen lafıyla ikisi de yüz buruşturdu. "O laftan sonra bana lanet yağdırmasını beklediğim an kızın gözleri doldu."

James ilkten anlam veremediği cümleyi kafasında tarttıkça durumdaki anormalliği fark etti. "Nasıl ya? İyi de-"

"Biliyorum biliyorum." Sirius merdivenleri çıkmaya başladı. "Okulun çoğu o kızın ölüm yiyenlerin başı olduğu dedikodusu ile inliyor. Malum _Slytherin Prensesi._ Ama kıza ölüm yiyen lafı edince gözleri doluyor. Bu ne demek Çatalak?"

"Yanlış adama soruyorsun abi. Bu Aylaklık bir soru."

"Tamam ona soralım ama Peter olmaz. Şimdi gider bir yerde söyler falan birde Riddle'in lanetleriyle uğraşamam."

İkisi de buna gülerken Gryffindor kulesine doğru yürümeye devam ettiler...

\--

"Hımm" James ve Sirius ilgi dolu gözlerle Remus'u izliyorlardı. Remus ise elindeki kitaptan kafasını kaldırmamış bir halde arkadaşlarının anlattığı olayı düşünüyordu.

"Ahh. Hadi ama Aylak!" Sirius bir anda ayağa kalktı ve sol eliyle saçlarını geri attı. "Bunu senden başkası bilemez." Lupin önce Sirius'a sonra James'e baktı ve tekrar Sirius'a döndürdü bakışlarını.

"Alice farklı birisi bunu bende biliyorum. Diğer Slytherinlilere hiç bir şekilde benzemiyor. İyi biriside, benimle sohbet eder. Ama bende onun ölüm yiyen olduğunu düşündüm bugüne kadar. Garip bir ölüm yiyen." Remus sustu.

"Farklı olduğu aşikar." dedi James sıradan bir sesle.

"Evet. James'e katılıyorum. Ve bugüne kadarda böyle bir şey duymadım hiç."

"Ayrıca muggle doğumlulara saldırılarda da olmadı." Remus kafa sallayarak Sirius'u onayladı. "Biz bu kızı diğer altı sene de niye fark etmedik?"

"Çok sessiz birisi ve her şeye karışmaz." dedi Remus kitabını kapatarak. Sirius tekrar ağacın dibine oturdu.

"Ve bir prensese yakışır biçimde uslu." James gülmeye başlayınca diğer ikisi de kendini tutamadı.

"Evet birde şu prenseslik mevzusu var."

"Son üç yıldır var bu mevzu Pati, biliyorsun. Ama Alice başkalarının ona böyle demesini sevmiyor." Sirius kaşlarını çattı ve Snape'in prenses dedikten sonra Alice'in gözlerine oturan soğuk ifadeyi düşündü. Oldukça ilgi çekici.

"Yani sonuç olarak" James'in sözünü Remus tamamladı. "Sonuç olarak şu; Alice farklı bir Slytherin. Yaptıklarını normal görün. Ve çok merak ediyorsanız hareketlerini izleyin."

"Buna şüphen olmasın Aylak." Sirius durgun göle baktı ve yeniden kızın gözlerini düşündü.

"Ya ben ne diyeceğim." Sirius düşüncelerini kenara attı ve James'e döndü. "Bu kız Slytherin. Ve Slytherin'e safkanlar gider. Ama ben Riddle soy isimli safkan bir aile bilmiyorum açıkçası? Ya da melez olmalı. Annesi safkan babası muggle yada muggledan gelme."

James çok doğru bir noktaya parmak basmıştı aslında. Onun hakkında hiç bir şey bilmiyorlardı.

"Sahi. James haklı. Hey Aylak? Ailesi kim bu cadının?" Remus dudaklarını büzdü.

"İnanın bir bilgim yok. Bugüne kadar bu konuda hiç bir şey duymadım."

James kaşlarını çatarken Remus'da bir şeyler duydum belki diye geçmişi kafasında tartıyordu. Sirius ise konu yerine kıza odaklandı. _İlginç. Hem de çok ilginç bu kız._

"Hey çocuklar!" üç çapulcu aynı anda sese döndüler. Koşa koşa gelen Peter ise yanlarına attı kendini ve nefes almaya çalıştı.

"Kılkuyruk hayırdır biri mi kovaladı?"

"James beni, seni bulmam için yollamıştı da Aylak." Peter hala nefes almakla meşgulken Remus olanı anlamıştı. Alice Riddle mevzusuna Peter dahil değildi. Çünkü ağzını tutmakta zorlanırdı bazen.

"Biz senden önce bulduk Peter. Neyse sen biraz kendine gel de yemeğe gidelim. _Köpek_ gibi açım." Hepsi buna kahkahalarla güldü.

"O benim repliğimdi Pati!"

\---

Alice bugün olan her dakikayı aklında tartıyordu. Özellikle Sirius'un ettiği laftan sonraki hali aklına takılıyordu. _Lanet olsun. Ne diye gözlerim doldu bir anda._ Alice derin bir nefes aldı ve merdivenleri büyük bir hızla inip büyük salonun kapısına yürüdü. Biraz çikolata onu kendine getirirdi bence.

Büyük salona girmeden önce yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleştirdi ve sol eliyle saçlarını geri attı. Sonra yavaş adımlarla içeri girdi.

O daha kapıdan görünür görünmez tüm Slytherin masasının bakışları ona çevrildi. Erkekler saygıdan daha çok hayranlıkla onu izlerken, kızlarda saygı daha ağır basıyordu.

Diğer masadakilerde ona bakarken –genelde erkeklerdi- Alice'in gülümsemesi daha da büyüdü. Narcissa bu duruma gülerken Alice ona göz kırptı ve arkadaşlarına yürüdü. Masaya oturmadan Gryffindor masasına bakmaktan kendini alıkoyamadı ama.

Ta-dam!

Sirius'da herkes gibi onu izliyordu. Ama hayranlık, saygı, iğrenme gibi duygulardan çok daha farklıydı bakışları. Meraklıydı. Sanki Alice'i izlemeye devam etse içini görecekmiş gibiydi. Aklındaki sorulara cevap bulacak gibi.

Alice tek kaşını kaldırdı. 'Ne var?' diyordu bakışları. Sirius alayla güldü ve James Potter'a döndü. Alice'de kendi masasına dönerek Slytherin popüler kişilerinin arasına oturdu.

Sol dirseğini masaya yaslayıp elini ağzına götürdü ve masadakileri süzdü. Herkes buradaydı. Sol yanında Bellatrix Black, sağ yanında onun küçük kız kardeşi Narcissa Black vardı. Karşısında Jane Greengrass ve Lola Parkinson oturuyordu. Erkeklerde yanlarına dağılmış bir şekildeydi. Severus Snape. Rodolphus ve kardeşi Rabastan Lestrange. Lola'nın abisi Adrian Parkinson. Regulus Black. Walden Macnair. Ve William Avery ile Leonardo Mulciber.

_Babacığımın sağdık yoldaşları (!)._ Alayla gülümsedi ve önündeki yemeklerden tabağına doldurmaya başladı.

"Alice." Genç kız başını kaldırıp yanındaki Narcissa'ya baktı. "Bugün nerelerdeydin?"

Omuz silkerek cevap verdi "Ders çalıştım tabi ki." Sonra da güldü. Narcissa gözlerini devirirken Bellatrix hıh demekle yetindi.

"Ve" dedi Severus herkes ona döndü. "Potter ve Black'i haklamakla." Snape'in söylediği ile küçük gruptan bir şaşkınlık nidası yükseldi. Olacak şey miydi? Alice Riddle. Ölüm yiyen olmayı reddeden Slytherin Prensesi ilk kez diğer taraftaki insanlara karşı gelmişti. Bu onlar için büyük bir olaydı.

"Vay canına" dedi Walden Macnair ve koca bir kahkaha attı. Bellatrix ise ellerini çırptı ve kocaman bir gülümseme ile yanındaki kızı süzdü.

"Takdire şayan." dedi Adrian Parkinson ve göz kırptı. Jane ve Lola ise gülümsüyorlardı... Lestrangelarsa Macnair gibi kahkaha atmakla meşgullerdi. Alice ise en çok Regulus'un tepkisini merak ediyordu. Sonuçta ne olursa olsun o abisiydi. Ama Regulus'un pek umurunda değildi. O da diğerleri gibi buna gülmekle meşguldü.

Yaptıkları curcuna ile yeniden herkes onları izliyordu. Ölüm yiyenleri güldüren neydi böyle? Yeni bir plan, saldırı? Akıllara gelen ilk soruydu.

Ama Slytherinliler onları takmıyordu. Alice arkadaşlarının tepkisine sadece gülümsedi. Çünkü hepsinin aptal olduğunu düşünüyordu.

"Abartma Severus. Sadece sınıf başkanı olarak biraz uyardım."

"Ya ya" Snape haince sırıttı. "Black'in havada takla atması da cezasıydı." Herkes kahkahalara boğulurken Alice'nin gözünün önüne o sahne geldi. O da bir kahkaha attı. Ellerini çenesinin altında birleştirdi ve gözleri Gryffindor masasındaki Black'e kitlendi. Sirius da herkes gibi bu grubu izliyordu zaten. Ama bu sefer aklı karışmıştı. Hem de fazlasıyla. Alice bir kaç saniye ona baktıktan sonra yeniden kendi grubuna döndü.

\---

Remus Lupin Slytherin masasına göz attı. Evet sabahtan beri kahkahalara boğulan bir Slytherin evi vardı ama bu sefer ki daha başkaydı. Özellikle Alice Riddle'ın tüm salonu çınlatan şen kahkahası. Dikkatle Alice'i izledi. Ellerini çenesinin altında birleştirirken gözleri onların olduğu tarafa kaydı. Kime bakıyor acaba sorusu aklına geldi ama geldiği gibi gitmişti. Çikolata kahvesi gözleri soğuk bir ifade ile onun karşısında oturan Sirius'a kilitlenmişti. Remus gözlerini devirip arkasındaki kıza döndü ama o çoktan bakışlarını kendi masasına çevirmişti.

"Ne diyeceğim biliyor musunuz?"

"Zihnefendet'te başarılı olamadığımı biliyorsun Aylak."

"Al benden de o kadar." Dedi Peter yemeğine ara vermeden.

"Ben biliyorummm." James Lily'den zorlukla ayırdığı bakışlarıyla arkadaşlarını süzdü. "Yeşillerle ve karanlıkla bezeli şu iğrenç masada ki ilginç kızla ilgili." Remus, James'in başarılı tahminine gülümsedi.

"Şu ilginç kız Alice oluyor sanırım?" Lily sabahı çoktan unutmuştu. Merakla çapulcuları süzdü. Dün geceden beri Riddle muhabbeti fazla dönüyordu. Remus gülüşünü silmeden Lily'e döndü.

"Evet, Riddle oluyor o. Diyeceğimde şu ki Slytherin masasını sanırım James ve Sirius'u konuşuyor." Sirius ve James'in gülüşleri aynı anda silindi. Lily kaşlarını çattı. Peter ise ha? Diyerek arkadaşlarına baktı. Remus'sa hala o sevimli gülüşü ile onlara bakıyordu.

Lily ilk kendine gelen kişi oldu. Kaşlarını indirip yüzünü ifadesizleştirdi ve olabildiğince Slytherin masasına bakmamaya çalıştı. "Sakıncası yoksa eğer, _sevgili Slytherin_ masası neden sevgilimi konuşuyor?" James yeniden sırıtmaya başlarken sol tarafındaki Sirius eğilerek Lily'nin görüş alanına girdi. "Öhö öhö Evans." Lily'de gülümsedi. "Ve elbette biricik en yakın arkadaşımızı?"

Çapulcularla birlikte Lily'de güldü. Kasvet kısa sürmüştü ama gerçekten merak ediyordu. Grup sözcüsü olan Remus derin bir nefes aldı. "Çünkü. Senin sevgilin ve biricik en yakın arkadaşımız bugün Slytherin Prensesinin hışmına uğradılar." Remus dayanamadı ve bir kahkaha attı.

Herkes çok komik duruyordu. Özellikle James ve Sirius. Hala etkileri üstünden atamadıkları belliydi. "Sağol yani Aylak." Diye homurdandı Sirius.

"Ne demek Pati her zaman."

"Kesin şamatayı." Üç oğlanda sustu. Peter ise hala anlamamış onları izliyordu zaten. Lily Evans ateş saçan gözlerle sevgilisine döndü. "Gene ne yaptınız?"

"Ve benim niye haberim yok?" dedi Peter. Bugün gerçekten onun için yoğun bir gündü.

James eğer konunun sümsükus olduğunu söylese Lily'le kesinkes kavga edeceklerini biliyordu. E ne diyecekti peki? Yardımına koşan Sirius oldu.

"Koridorda sümsükusla karşılaştık." Lily'nin gözleri şimdi daha da parlıyordu. James içinden küfretti. _Yani patiayak yardım et dedik ne yaptın._

"Ve ona saldırdınız."

"Aslında Lils." Dedi James sakin bir sesle. Sevgilisinin yüzünden saçlarını çekti. "İnanmayacaksın ama Pati'yle onu es geçtik."

"Es geçtik ama onun bize asa çekeceği tuttu. İşte bela arıyormuş-"

"Kes Black." Sirius sırıttı ve önüne döndü. Lily konuşmadı bir süre. Sonra sakince James Potter'a döndü. "Doğru değil mi?"

"Süpürgemin üstüne yemin ederim." Dedi James sevimli bir sesle. Lily ona inandı ve gülümsedi.

"Riddle'ın konu ile alakasını anlamadım." Peter artık yemeği bırakmıştı. Konu daha ilginç gelmişti anlaşılan.

"Alakası şu kılkuyruk." Sirius bir politikacı edası ile dikleşti ve yüzünü ifadesizleştirdi. "Bizde sümsukusa asa çektik. E boş duramayız di-" boşluğuna yediği dirsekle sustu. "Yapma ama Lils."

"Devam et." Sirius ona küçük bir köpek yavrusu gibi bakmaya başladı."Devam et Sirius o bakışların işlemiyor bana." Sirius gözlerini devirdi ve yenide politikacı oldu. "Sonra sevgili Slytherin Prensesi geldi ve günü kurtardı. La la la. Son."

"O la lal a sondan, öncede Sirius'a havada takla attırmış."

Lily ve Peter kahkahalarla gülmeye başladı. Sirius ise ölümcül bakışlar ile Remus'u süzüyordu. Masadan aldığı üzüm tanelerini ona atmaya başladı. "Sağol. Yani. Çok. Yardımcı oldun. Rezil. Ettin. Beni."

"Hey tamam tamam." James Sirius'u durdurdu ama o da gülüyordu. "Olan oldu işte Pati. Ölmüşle, atılan taklaya çare yok." Sirius da dahil herkes yeniden gülmeye başladı. Bir süre sonra sustuklarında Lily ayaklandı. "Remus hastane kanadına uğrasak bir iyi olacak."

Remus hariç üç oğlanda başlarını yukarı kaldırıp Lily'e baktı. Özellikle James korkuyla onu izliyordu. "Hasta mısın? Ne oldu? Hem neden Remus'la gidiyorsun."

Lily gözlerini devirdi ve James'in saçlarını karıştırdı. "Hayır şapşal sevgilim ben iyiyim. Ama dördüncü sınıf öğrencisi olan Victoria Salto pek iyi değilmiş. Sınıf başkanları olarak yanına gideceğiz."

"He şu kumral ufak tefek olan kız mı?"

"Hı-hı" dedi Lily hızla ve acele etmesi için Remus'a baktı.

"İyi bizde gelelim sizinle. Birlikte döneriz ortak salona." James ayağa kalkıp Sirius'u da zorla kaldırdı.

"Tamam hadi gidelim."

\---

"Mr Parkinson. Miss Riddle. Miss Black. Lütfen benimle gelir misiniz?" Slytherin masası eğlenceyi kesip gelen profesöre baktılar. Alice ne oluyor gibisinden arkadaşlarına baktı.

"Elbette Profesör." Üçü de ayaklanıp iksir dersi profesörü Slughorn'u takip ettiler. Dışarı çıkmayı bekliyorlardı ama hayır yanıldılar. Büyük salonun arkasında ki kupa salonuna yönelmişlerdi. Neler oluyordu böyle? Hem de ilk günden. Alice hızlı adımlarla içeri girdi ve Dumledore ile McGonagall'ı görünce daha da şaşırdı. İşte bu iyiye işaret değildi. Alice gerilmemeye çalışarak şömineye doğru yaklaştı.

"Bir sorun mu var Profesör?"

Dumledore döndü ve mavi gözleri ile önünde esmer kızı süzdü. Sonra gülümsedi. "Hayır demek isterdim Miss Riddle ama öyle değil." Gözleri Slughorn ile girişte dikilen arkadaşlarına döndü. Yeniden önüne dönüp sakin kalmaya çalıştı.

"Anlayamadım Profesör? Sorun ne."

"Sorundan daha çok bir saldırı Miss Riddle."

Saldırı mı? Alice kanın vücudundan çekildiğini hissetti. Babası? O ve onun müritlerinin saldırısı mıydı yani? Hayır. Onun bir iğrençliğini daha duymayacaktı. Onun rezilliklerini dinlemeyecekti. Derin bir nefes alıp ellerini sıktı. Babasının hatalarıyla ilgili sorguya çekilmeyecekti.

"Mr Parkinson ve siz sınıf başkanları olduğunuzdan çağırdım." _İşte bu ilginç_ dedi Alice'in iç sesi. Evet gerçekten de ilginçti. Konu babasının aptallıkları değil Hogwarts'ta yapılan bir saldırıydı. Alice tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"Neden bahsettiğinizi anlayamadım Profesör." _Bilmece gibi konuşmasa olmaz._ Dumledore gökyüzü mavisi gözlerini girişteki arkadaşlarına çevirdi.

"Bugün öğlen saatleri sırasında Gryffindor dördüncü sınıf öğrencisi Victoria Salto'ya bir saldırı olmuş. Kendisi muggle doğumludur." Dedi McGonagall artık dayanamayıp. Sesinden kin akıyordu adeta.

Alice tepki vermedi.

Düşündü. Gryffindorlu bir öğrenci. Yapılan saldırı. Ve şüpheliler... Kendisi değildi. Adrian'da asla ona karşı gelmezdi. O zaman... Bellatrix Black. Alice öyle bir hışımla arkasına döndü ki. Gözlerini siyah kıvırcık saçlı kıza kitledi. Bellatrix ise yapmadığı inkar etmek için gözlerini kaçırmamaya çalışıyordu.

"Benim anlamadığım Profesör" sonunda sesini bulup konuşmaya başlamıştı ama bir tıslama gibi dökülüyordu dudaklarından kelimeler. "Neden gelinen ilk taraf Slytherin?" gözlerindeki meydan okumayla önce Gryffindor bina sorumlusu McGonagall'a sonra müdürlerine baktı.

"Çünkü Miss Riddle" kendi bina sorumluları sonunda konuşmuştu. Ancak Slughorn'un sesi titriyordu ve pek onları savunacak gibi durmuyordu. "Miss Salto'nun verdiği isim Bellatrix Black."

Bellatrix yeniden Alice'in bakışlarına maruz kalırken 'Ben miiii??' diye haykırmayı da ihmal etmişti. Sonra alayla gülüp gözlerini kaçırdı. "Bir küçük kızın sözüne mi inandınız. Ben öğle saatlerinde Adrian ile birlikteydim." Yanındaki çocuğa bir bakış attı ve sonra yeniden odadakilere döndü.

Alice bunu yemiş gibi durmuyordu. Hala gözlerinde öfke vardı. Ama yüzü sakindi. Bellatrix istemeden yutkundu ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. Alice anlamışsa eğer bitmiş demekti. Sol yanındaki Adrian doğru diye mırıldandı sessizce.

"Asanızı alabilir miyim Miss Black?" Horace Slughorn titreyen elini Bellatrix'e uzattı. Kız neşeyle gülümseyip asasını cübbesinden çıkardı ve Profesörün ellerine bıraktı. Alice'in ağzı şaşkınlıkla açıldı. Bu işte bir gariplik vardı. Bellatrix kuzu kuzu asasını vermişti ve suratında ki gülümseme neydi öyle?

"Bu... Çok... Acımasızca." McGonagall'ın öfkeli sesi ile kendine geldi Alice. Kesinlikle caniceydi. Bunda hem fikirdiler.

"Minevra."

"Ah Profesöre katılıyorum." Alice ile birlikte odadaki herkes şaşkınca konuşan kıza baktı. Adrian kafayı mı yedin sen bakışları ile Bella'yı süzdü ve bir adım geri attı. Bella ise yeniden gülümsedi. "Asama baktığınızda da anlayacaksınız Profesör. Ben yapmadım. Zaten Alice bu konuya çok kızıyor. Sabah hepimizi uyardı bile değil mi Alice?"

Alice en okkalı lanetleri içinden saydı ama dışarı yansıtmadı. Sadece başını salladı. Bu doğruydu uyarmıştı. "Miss Riddle?"

"Doğru Profesör. Sabah hepsini uyardım."

"Hımm." Bu işlerin gidişatını değiştirecekti evet. Kesinlikle. Alice, Bellatrix'e lanetler yağdırmaya devam ederek asayı eline alan Dumbledore'u izledi.

"Safkan takıntımız olabilir ama onlara saldırmadım. _Onlarda insan._ "

Alice'in elleri yumruk şekli aldı, yanağını ısırdı. Onun laflarını kullanıyordu. Onun dediklerini kendi kıçını kurtarmak için kullanıyordu. Bu iğrenç durum Alice'in midesini bulandırdı ama bunun acısını ondan çıkaracaktı. _Parmağı olan herkesten._ Dedi içinden ve yeniden Albus Dumbledore'a odaklandı. Bir büyü söyledi. Sonra derin bir nefes aldı.

"Evet Miss Black haklı. Onun asasında yapılan büyü yok."

"Albus ama-"

"Kanıt yok Minevra ve şahitlerimizde burada. Miss Salto ile yeniden konuşmamız gerekecek." İnanmamıştı. İnanmayacaktı da. Bellatrix her zaman temiz iş yapardı. "Artık gidebilirsiniz. İyi geceler."

Alice sadece başını salladı ve sabahki çıkışının bire bir aynısıyla kupa odasını terk etti. Bella ve Adrian'ın arkasından geldiğini biliyordu. Ama sesini çıkarmadı. Sonra konuşacaktı. İkisiyle de. Büyük salonda ki herkes gitmişti. Derin bir nefes aldı ve kapının önünde arkasını döndü. Bella korkuyla geri adım attığında surat ifadesine gülmek istedi ama yapmadı. Kendi sinirini üstünde tutarak onu süzdü. Ama Adrian'a hitap etti.

"Ortak salona gidin ve beni bekleyin. _Hepiniz._ Tek kişi dahi yatmış olursa uyandırma servisimle karşılaşırsınız." Adrian'ın tıpkı içerde Bellatrix'in yutkunduğunu gibi yutkundu. Alice'in öfke sebebine maruz kalacaklardı. Hem de hepsi... Yavaşça başını salladı. Ona ne yapacağını sormak istedi ama cesaret edemedi. _Lanet olsun bu kızın gözleri böyle yanarken bir şey söylenmiyor ki._ İç düşünceleri yüzüne yansımıştı ama Alice görmezden geldi ve topuklarının üstünde döndü ve boş koridorda ilerlemeye başladı. O ikisinin orada dikildiğinin farkındaydı. Yeniden arkasına döndü ve son ses bağırdı.

"YÜRÜSENİZE!" Alice'in bağırtısı ile ikisi de telaşa kapıldı ve hızla yürümeye başladılar. Hatta Bellatrix az kaldı düşüyordu da. Alice istemeden sırıttı ve gözlerini devirdi. Sadece güçlüydü hepsi ama asılları korkaktı. Cesaret sıfır. Kız gülüşünü sildi ve hızlı adımlarla yoluna devam etti. Hastane kanadında görmesi gereken birisi vardı.

\---

Alice başka hastalarda vardır belki amacıyla kapıyı yavaşça açtı ama ilk günden kimse olmazdı. İç geçirdi ve kapıyı kapattı. Lakin yanılmıştı. İçerisi kalabalıktı. Beş kişi vardı ve birde hasta. Alice şansına lanet okudu ve dikleşti. Gryffindorun mükemmel dörtlüsü ve sınıf başkanları oradaydı. Lily Evans, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin ve Sirius Black. Alice iç geçirme isteğini bastırdı ve yavaş ama asil bir şekilde yanlarına yürüdü.

"İyi akşamlar." Dedi kibar ama buz gibi bir sesle. Sadece Remus ve Lily'den karşılık almıştı. _Şaşırmadım._ Yatağın ayak ucunda durdu ve beyaz çarşaflarda yatan ve en az çarşaflar kadar beyaz olmuş kıza baktı. "Geçmiş olsun." Gene kibardı ama bu sefer ses tonu yumuşaktı. Kızın bir suçu yoktu.

"Birde utanmadan geçmiş oldu mu diyorsun?"

"James!"

Alice bakışlarını siyah saçlı çocuğa çevirdi. İfadesiz bir yüzle ona baktı. Muhatap almaya değmezdi. Yeniden önüne dönüp konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama bu sefer de Sirius izin vermedi.

"Ne o cevap da vermiyoruz artık. Suçunuzu kabullenmek harika. Dumbledore bunu duyduğuna sevinecek. " Alice gözlerini kapayıp dişlerini sıktı. İçinden ona kadar saydıktan sonra derin bir nefes alıp açtı. Kolları göğsünde kavuşurken sağ tarafında duran çocuğa döndü.

"Üzüleceğin haberi hemen mi vereyim Black, yoksa önce soğuk suyu mu hazırlayayım?"

"Siz Slytherinlilerin beni üzmesi çok zor. Sadece midemi bulandırırsınız." Remus'un ve Lily'nin onu uyarmasını takmadı. Alice gibi. Kız kocaman gülümsedi.

"Ah ne yazık. Çok ayrımcısınız. _Biz bir aileyiz Black._ " Hafifçe öne eğilip yeniden güldü.

"Bana ayrımdan bahsedene bakın hele." Sirius'da gülümsedi ve yatağın ucuna tutunup Alice'e doğru daha da eğildi. İkisinin gözleri bu sabah yemeğinde, kavga ettiklerinde ve akşam yemeğinde olduğu gibi saniyelik dahi olsa birbirine kitlenmişti.

_Kabul bu çocuk etkileyici. Hele de gözleri. Ne kadar güzel gözleri var._ Dedi Alice içinden.

_Gerçekten prenses asaletine sahip. Çok da güzel. Hele de gözleri. Kahvenin en güzel tonunu bu kıza mı vermişler?_ Dedi Sirius içinden. Ve sonra ikisi de aynı hızla geri çekildi.

Alice Black'in ela gözlerinin etkisini hemen silip ona yeniden gülümsedi. "Ah o zaman söylüyorum bak. Bellatrix suçsuz."

James ile "Ne!" diye aynı anda kükrediler adeta.

"Ama nasıl olur?" Alice hemen arkasındaki kızıl saçlı kıza döndü. O da şaşırmıştı. Hem de çok fazla. Alice iç geçirdi. "Bizzat Dumbledore kontrol etti Lily. Bellatrix'in asasında lanete dair bir şey yoktu."

"AMA O YAPTI!" yatakta yatan kızı unutmuştu hepsi. Altı kişinin gözleri de ona döndü. Dolu dolu gözlerle Alice'i izliyordu. Yalancı olarak suçlanmanın ona ağır geldiğini biliyordu Alice ama bir şey yapamazdı.

"Buna eminim." Dedi Black ve soğuk bakışlarla Alice'e döndü. "Kim ne derse desin." Alice gözlerini devirmeden duramadı.

"Neye inanırsan inan Black. Ama gerçek bu. Sana üzüleceğini söylemiştim."

Sirius gözlerini kıstı ve kızın kolunu tuttu bir anda. Alice'in dudaklarından bir tıslama döküldü ve kolunu çekmeye çalıştı. Çapulcularında pek yardımı olmuyordu doğrusu. Lily hamle etse dahi James onu durdurmuştu. Sirius'u Alice'i kendine çekti ve kulağına eğildi. Aklında bir şey vardı. Deneyecekti.

"Üzülmeyi geç Riddle. Sizden nefret etmemiz için bir sebep daha verdiniz bize."

Alice hah dedi ve başını yukarı kaldırdı. Sirius kolunu sıkarken acıyı görmezden geldi. "Bizden nefret etmeniz için sebebe gerek yok Black. Doğuştan bu yeteneğe sahipsiniz. Ayrım yapıyorsunuz." Sirius'un güldüğünü hissetti. Nefesi boynuna çarpmıştı. Alice yutkundu ve ürpermemek için kendini sıktı.

"Pati?"

"Sirius kes şunu." Yeniden arkadaşlarını duymazdan geldi. "Ayrım ha?" Dedi melodik bir sesle. Alice cevap vermemeyi tercih etti. "Ölüm yiyenler ne zamandır toplumdan dışlanmaya içerlenir olmuştu?" geri çekildi ve kızın gözlerine baktı. Ama Alice'in gözleri sabahkinin aksine dolmamıştı. Bu hataya bir daha düşmeyecekti fakat gene de gözlerine yerleşen ve içini yakan acıya mani olmamıştı.

Sirius kolunu bıraktığında derin bir nefes aldı. Ama cevap vermedi. Ağzını açmaya korkar olmuştu. İtham edildiği şey çok büyüktü. Ve iğrenç.

"Victoria ile yalnız konuşmak istiyorum."

"Kafayı mı yedin sen!" Peter'e dönmedi hatta onu duymazdan geldi.

"Buna izin vermeyeceğiz." Alice cama yaklaştı ve dışarıyı izlemeye koyuldu. Onların itirazlarını duymazdan geliyordu.

"Derhal gidiyorsun buradan." Sirius'un lafına iç çekti. İnadını bilmiyorlardı henüz.

"Duydun mu Riddle?"

"James, Sirius, Peter kesin şunu!" Lily sinirle onları süzdü. En son Sirius'da durdu zümrüt bakışları ve fısıltı ile konuştu. "Yeteri kadar ileri gittiniz. Unutmayın biz onlar değiliz." Alice gözlerini yumdu ve bakışlarını geri yollamak istedi. _Biz onlar değiliz... Biz onlar değiliz..._ ne kadar can yakıcıydı bu üç kelime. Ötekeleştiriveriyordu onları. Ayırıyordu. Diğerleri olsa takmazdı ama Alice Riddle takıyordu. Çünkü o ölüm yiyen değildi. _Ve olamayacağımda._

"Madem bana güvenmiyorsunuz o zaman Evans da benimle kalsın. Sadece konuşacağım." Sessiz tartışmalarını kesip hala camdan dışarı bakan kıza döndüler.

"Tamam ben kalırım. Siz dördünüzde hemen ortak salona gidiyorsunuz. Hayır James itiraz yok."

"Bari kapı-"

"Hayır dedim."

"İyi tamam." James küçük çocuk gibi dudaklarını büktü. Sonra uzanıp Lily'nin yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu. "Geçmiş olsun Victoria."

"Çabuk iyileşirsin umarım." Remus gülümsedi ama endişe sesine yansımıştı. Peter gülümseyip el salladı. Sirius ise hala arkası dönük kızı izliyordu.

"Bir şey olursa haber verirsin Victoria. Geçmiş olsun." Arkasını döndü ve arkadaşlarıyla kapıya hareketlendi. Ama Alice'in sesi hepsini durdurdu. "Öğlen dediğimi hatırlıyor musun Black?" dört çocuk birbirine baktı. Lily ve Victoria'da camın önünde duran kıza. "Bilmediğin şeyler hakkında konuşma ve bu uyarımı dikkate al. Canın sıkılmasın." Yansımasından alayla güldüğü belli oluyordu. Ama Sirius istediği cevabı almıştı. Sırıttı ve önüne dönüp arkadaşlarına göz kırptı. Sonra da çıkmalarını işaret etti.

Kapı kapanır kapanmaz Alice kızıl saçlı kıza döndü. "Sana güvene bilir miyim?" dedi buz gibi bir sesle. Lily şaşırdı. Bugün her şey onu şaşırtmıştı. Hem de fazlasıyla. Otomatik olarak başını salladı. "Güzel" dedi Alice sessizce ve yataktaki kumral kıza döndü. "Bunları sana Bellatrix'in yaptığını biliyorum."

"Niye inkar ettin o zaman?!"

"Anla artık Evans, Bella temiz iş yapar. Bunu kanıtlamak güç." Lily Evans inanamayan gözlerle onu süzdü.

"Bunu niye bize söyledin."

"Çünkü." Derin bir nefes alıp yatakta ki Victoria'ya baktı. "Bunu hak etmedi. Ve Bella'da uyarılarımı takmadı." İkisi de şaşkınca ve delirdi mi acaba diyerek ona bakıyordu. "Bu aramızda kalacak." Yeniden buz haline döndü.

"Tamam." Dedi Lily ama Victoria "Hayır." Demişti. Alice gülümsedi.

"Bunu gidip Dumbledore'a yetiştirsen de sana inanmayacaklar. Bella onları ikna etti." Konuşmaya çalışan kızı susturdu. "İntikam istediğini biliyorum ama hiç merak etme." Sevimli gibi gözüken aslında oldukça korkutucu bir gülümseme vardı yüzünde. Lily istemeden bir adım geri attı. Victoria ise korkuyla yutkundu. "Siz susun yeter."

 

"Bana güvenin. Bellatrix cezasını çekecek." Derin bir nefes alıp normal haline döndü ama gözlerinde hala ateş vardı. "Hem de fazlasıyla..."


	5. Düşünce Ayrılığı / Aynılığı

Slytherin ortak salonu her zamanki gibi sıradan bir akşam geçiriyordu. Birazdan olacakları takmıyorlardı yada düşünmüyorlardı demek daha doğru. Bellatrix tekli koltuğa yayılmış oranın sahibi gibi etrafı izliyordu. Lola, Narcissa ve Jane, Alice'in tepkisi üzerine teoriler üretiyordu. Erkekler ise çok sessizdi. Adrian hariç... Adrian Parkinson camla Bellatrix'in tekli koltuğu arasında mekik dokuyordu. Kalan öğrenciler ise bu gergin gruptan olabildiğince uzaktaydılar.

"Hayır Bella! Alice bunu bir şekilde öğrenecekti. Madem yapacaksın az insaflı ol! Kızı hastanelik etmişsin!"

Bellatrix ateş saçan gözlerle önünde yürüyen çocuğu süzdü. "Bulanıklara insaflı davranmak mı? İyi misin sen Parkinson?"

Adrian durdu. Eli saçlarının arasından geçti ve arkasını dönüp Bellatrix'e baktı. "Neyi kast ettiğimi biliyorsun. Boş boş konuşma! Hah bakalım Alice sana ne yapacak?" genç kız gözlerini devirdi ve bilekliğiyle uğraşmaya başladı.

"Alice Riddle'dan bahsediyoruz. Bizim _Merhamet Prensesinden._ " Yüzünü buruşturdu. "Alice'in verdiği cezalar şu deli müdürün verdiği cezalar gibi. En fazla ne yapabilir ki?" Bellatrix pişkince sırıttı ve o sırada ortak salonun kapısı açıldı.

Alice Riddle dağılmış saçlar, buz gibi gözlerle içeri girdi ve küçük grubuna baktı. Tüm salon sessizce onu izliyordu. Alice diğerlerine göz attı. "Herkes odasına." Herkesten kastının kalanlar olduğunu biliyorlardı. Çoğu hiç ses çıkarmadan yatakhanelere yönelirken Alice cübbesini çıkarıp Bella'nın oturduğu koltuğun arkasına attı.

"Severus. Duymalarını engelle." Severus Snape baş salladı ve asasını yatakhane merdivenlerine çevirip gerekli büyüyü mırıldandı.

Alice o işini bitirene kadar onu izledikten sonra yeniden grubuna döndü. Derin derin nefesler alırken onları izledi. Nerden başlamalıydı, ne demeliydi yada ne yapmalı?

"Eee Bella. Başla anlatmaya."

"Bir şey yapmadım. Anlatacak bir şey yok." Odadaki alevler bir an da daha gür bir şekilde yanmaya başladı.

"Bana maval okuma Black!" Alice, Black diye seslenmek istememişti. Hayır şu an da Gryffindorlu Black'i çağrıştıracak şeyler yapmamalıydı. Bu konuyla tek başınayken uğraşmalıydı şimdi değil.

Bellatrix ayağa kalkıp kızın gözlerine bakmaya çalıştı. Ama bunda zorlanıyordu. Alice'in kontrol ettiği alevler sanki gözlerinde de dans ediyordu. Ve bu onu zorluyordu.Fakatma sonuna kadar devam etmeliydi yalanına. "Ben-" ama sözünü tamamlayamadı.

Alice Bella'nın çenesini tuttu. "Gözlerime iyi bak Bellatrix!" tıslama gibi dökülen sözcükler Bella'nın vücudundan bir ürperti gibi geçiyordu. "Şimdi bana söyle. Sence aptal gibi mi duruyorum?" Bella zorla başını salladı. "Güzel." Alice onu geri itti. Bella arkasındaki koltuğa tutunurken istemsizce çenesini tuttu ve Alice'e baktı. Ama Prensesleri çoktan öfkesini diğerlerine yönlendirmişti.

"Hanginiz asasını verdi?"

Aslında şaşırmamaları gerekirdi. Biraz öncede söylediği gibi. Aptal değildi ve planı çok basit bir şekilde anlamıştı. Şimdi hepsi sonuçlarını katlanacaktı ama cesaretleri yoktu. Alice daha önce bu kadar sinirli gördüklerini hatırlamıyordular. "Size hanginiz asanızı verdiniz dedim?!" ateşler yeniden parlayıp sönerken herkes birbirine baktı.

Rodolphus Lestrange oturduğu yerde huzursuzca kıpırdandı. "Ben verdim." Şimdi o ateş saçan gözlerin hedefi oydu. Alice'in yüzüne neden-şaşırmadım-acaba ifadesi yerleşmişti.

"Ah harika. Cezalarınızı birlikte çekeceksiniz." Rodolphus ve Bellatrix hızla birbirine baktı. Alice elini çenesine vurup salonda yürümeye başladı. "Ne ceza vermeli size acaba?" "Hımm." Elleri boynundaki kravata gitti. Onu çekiştirerek bollaştırdı. Sanki her şey onu sıkıyordu. Bu odadakiler onu boğuyordu. Yürümesini kesip Adrian'a baktı. Gözleri tehlikeli bir şekilde parıldarken yüzüne yayılan sinsi gülüşü daha önce hiç biri görmemişti. "Sanırım buldum."

Rodolphus ve Bellatrix yeniden birbirlerine baktılar ama bu sefer korku hakimdi gözlerine. " _İlk olarak_ " Alice ikisine de bakmıyor sadece Adrian'a bakıyordu. Adrian'da her zamanki gibi büyüsüne kapılmış bir şekilde onu izliyordu. "Bu sene ikinizde Quidditch takımında yoksunuz."

"Yo Alice bunu yapamazsın!" Alice ifadesiz bir suratla dönüp Rodolphus'a baktı. Kollarını göğsünde birleştirirken çenesini yukarı kaldırdı.

"Bal gibi yaparım. Sevgili takım kaptanımız Adrian, kabul ediyorsun değil mi?" Adrian'ın belli belirsiz evet dediğini duyunca gülümsedi. "Gördün mü Lestrange? Yaptım bile."

Rodolphus ayağa kalktı ve öfkeyle küfretti. Arkasını döndü gidiyordu, bir anda vazgeçti. Bellatrix ise pek umursamadı. Daha doğrusu belli etmiyordu. Quidditch umurunda değildi. Alice onu insanlara acı çektirmekten mahrum ediyordu tek. Bellatrix'in Quidditch oynamasının tek nedeni kanı bozuk ve bulanık niye nitelendirdiği insanları sakatlamaktı.

"Ben olmazsam takım mahvolur Alice!"

"O zaman bunu Bellatrix'e yardım etmeden önce düşünecektin Rodolphus!" elini hızla salladığında ateşler tekrar parlak bir şekilde yayıldı ve söndü. "Sizi uyardım! Onu durdurmanız gerekirdi yardım etmeniz değil!"

"Bunu bir şekilde yapacaktı!" Rodolphus'ta sesini yükseltti. Rabastan kolunu tuttu ama o küçük kardeşini itti ve Alice'i izlemeye devam etti. Genç kız gözlerini kıstı.

"Yapacaktı ha? Ah evet bunun cezasını çekecek! Hem de fazlasıyla!"

"Bir bulanık için şu yaptığına bak!"

Bellatrix Black'in sesi tüm ortak salonda çınladı. Narcissa korkuyla nefesini çekti ama artık çok geçti. Hiç bir şekilde sesini yükseltmemeliydi. Zaten bunu yaptığına çoktan pişman olmuştu ama geri dönüş yoktu. Sonuçlarına katlanmaya hazırdı.

Sesini yükseltmesini takmadı Alice. Sonuçta demin Rodolphus'ta bağırdı değil mi? Hayır, onun kızdığı şey bu değildi. İnsanları kan statüsüne göre ayırmak. Bu yanlıştı. "O. Bulanık. Diye. Nitelendirdiğin. Kız." Alice her kelimeyle bir adım atıyordu. Attığı her adımla oda biraz daha soğuyordu sanki. Oda soğuyordu ama ateş daha da gür yanıyor, meşaleler ortalığı aydınlatıyordu.

"Nitelendirmedim o bir _bulanık!_ " Bellatrix'de diğerleri de ne olduğunu anlamadı.

Alice, genç kızı hızla duvara çarptı ve tek eliyle boğazına sarıldı.

Aslında Bellatrix karşılık verse kesinlikle Alice'i alt ederdi. Daha kalıplıydı. Daha güçlüydü. Alice ise çok daha zayıf ve narindi. Ama güç ondaydı. Kanıyla gelen güç tüm asilliği ile kendini gösteriyor karşısındakini aciz kılıyordu.

"Bütün herkes bizden nefret ediyor! En ufak olayda bize geliyorlar. Niye? Ah çünkü Slytherin'in safkan manyakları yapmıştır? İnsanlar bizden iğreniyor! Hiç kimse bize saygı duymuyor!"

"Ama duyacaklar Alice! Çok az kaldı!" Walden'ın dediği ile Alice daha da sinirlenmişti. Bellatrix'i bırakıp hışımla arkasına döndü.

"Saygı duyacaklar öyle mi? Hayır Macnair! Korkacaklar hepinizden korkacaklar! Ve bu ancak zavallıları tatmin eder!"

"Dikkatli konuş Alice. Baban-"

"Babam ne? Ona mı yetiştireceksiniz? Durmayın öyleyse." Etrafında dönüp arkadaşlarını izledi. "Beni anlamıyorsunuz." Sesi titremişti. Omuzları çökmüştü. Onlar bilmiyordu. Bilmeyecekti. Güç kullanmayı becermiyorlardı ve bu herkese zara veriyordu. "Gryffindorlular ne dedi biliyor musunuz?" alayla gülümsedi. " _Biz-Onlar-Değiliz._ " Tek tek vurguladığı kelimeler sadece bir kaç arkadaşının yüzüne tokat gibi çarpmıştı. Onlarda Lola, Narcissa ve Regulus'tu. Diğerleri hala ifadesiz bir yüzle duruyordu.

"Haklılar onlar biz olamaz." Alice, Jane'e baktı.

"Haklısınız onlar siz gibi düşemezler."

"Biz Alice. _Biz!_ " Adrian'ın sesi ilk kez bu kadar soğuktu. Alice'in bakışları onunla buluştu. Mavi gözleri de en az sesi kadar soğuktu. "Sakın." Dedi ve parmağını tehdit edercesine ona doğru salladı. "Sakın beni kendinizle bir tutmayın."

"Ah evet çünkü sen safkanlığı istersin ama bulanıkları korursun değil mi?"

"İşte bu da beni sizden ayırıyor Mulciber." Alayla çocuğa baktı. "Benim düşünce sistemimin sizden çok farklı olduğunu kanıtlıyor. Böyle düşünmenizi yadırgamamalıyım. Basit insanlar basit düşünür." Koltuğun arkasından cübbesini aldı.

"Böyle düşün ya da düşünme." Alice durdu ama arkasını dönmedi. Bu şekilde de Adrian'ı dinleyebilirdi. "Okul bittiğinde bu _basit insanlarla_ bir hayatın olacak."

"Babamın hizmetine girip de statümü düşürürsem neden olmasın."

"Bunu yapacaksın biliyorsun değil mi? Bizimle birlikte olup _ortak amacımıza_ hizmet edeceksin." hala soğuk ses tonu vardı ama sesindeki kaybetme tınısını hissetti genç kız ve dişlerini sıktı. Arkasını dönüp ona baktı.

"Ben sadist değilim Parkinson. Amacımız ortak olsa da sizlerin katliamına ortak olmayacağım. O katile hizmet etmeyeceğim." Arkasını döndü ve merdivenlere yöneldi. Tek kelime dahi duymaya takati yoktu. Bugün ona yeteri kadar düşünecek şey vermişti. Yumuşak yatağına uzanıp uyumak istiyordu artık.

Sabah olduğu gibi yine merdivenlerin başında durdu ama arkasına dönmedi. "Ve siz ikiniz bu cezayla kurtulamayacaksınız. Korkmayın ben _babamın kızı_ değilim canınızı yakmam." Merdivenleri çıkarken arkasındakiler onun içine nefret tohumları ekiyordu. Ve bu canını sıkıyordu. Sahip olduğu tek ailesini de kaybediyordu. _Zaten kaybetmeyecek miydin Alice? Okul bittiğinde._ Derin bir nefes aldı kız. İç sesi haklıydı. Sene sonu her şey çok daha farklı olacaktı.

\---

"Şunu kabul ediyorum Pati. Bazen cidden acayip sinsi planlar yapıyorsun." Sirius James'e hınzırca sırıttı.

"Teşekkürler Çatalak. Eh ne yap-"

"Bu bir Slytherin özelliği Sirius çok sevinme." Dört çapulcu da Peter'ın sözüne yüzünü buruşturdu.

"Kılkuyruk haklı. Neyse." James cebinden çıkardığı Snitch'i boş koridorda serbest bıraktı. Peter onu izlemeye başlamışken altın topu bir yakalıyor bir bırakıveriyordu.

"Haklı haklı olmasına da niye yaptın Patiayak?"

"Bariz değil mi Aylak? Ölüm yiyen olayının tesadüf olup olmadığını anlamak istedim sadece. Ve yanılmadım." Umursamazca omuz silkti ve ellerini cebine soktu. "Bu kız bu konuda çok tuhaf."

"Ve sevgili Seherbazımız iş başında!" Sirius yeniden sırıttı.

"Mösyöler Aylak, Kılkuyruk ve Çatalakla birlikte!"

Remus bu hallerine göz devirmeden edemedi. Macera arıyorlardı – _yada bela._ Dedi akıllı iç sesi. İkinci seçenek daha ağır basıyordu ama Remus düşüncelerine dile getirmedi. Sadece bekleyecekti. Slytherinle öyle yada böyle uğraşacaklardı. Onlar bu sefer bir kişi seçmişti. O da Slytherin'in güzeller güzeli Prensesiydi. Ve kesinlikle belayı çağrıştırıyordu bu isim. Remus kendi kendine güldü.

Ortak salona girip her zamanki yerlerine geçti çapulcular. Sirius ve James şöminenin önünde yerdeki minderlere yayıldılar. Remus ve Peter'de iki kişilik koltuğa oturdular. İlk günün özetini ve yapacakları şeyleri konuşmaya hazırlanıyorlardı ama ortak salonun kapısı yeniden açıldı ve kızıl saçlarıyla Lily Evans içeri girdi. Ortak salonu tarama gereği duymamıştı. Nerede olacaklarını biliyordu. Doğruca yanlarına yürürken dört oğlanda şaşkındı. Lily'i bu kadar erken beklemiyorlardı. James ayağa kalkmaya çalıştığı sırada Lily elini omzuna koydu ve kalkmasını engelledi. O da yanına çöktü.

"Lily?" Sirius çok nadir adını anardı. Ona kızıl yada Evans demek hobisi gibi bir şeydi. Bu da ciddiyetini gösteriyordu. "Bir şey mi oldu?"

"Riddle mı bir şey yaptı Lils?" James dikkatle sevgilisinin yüzünü inceledi. Lily elinde olmadan gözlerini devirdi.

"Şu kıza güvenmemiz gerekecek gibi. Yani bir Slytherine ne kadar güvenebilirsek."

"Eksi bir falan olmalı." Dedi Peter ve gülümsedi.

"Alice'in biraz daha fazla bence." Dördü de Remus'a baktı ama bir şey demediler.

"Neyse." Dedi Lily ve dikkatleri üzerine çekti. "Sizi biraz şaşırtayım mı?" dördü de köpek yavrusu gibi onu izlerken Lily kıkırdadı. "Tamam iyi dinleyin. Alice Bellatrix'in bunu yaptığını itiraf etti."

"BİLİYORDUM!" Sirius elini yumruk yapıp havaya kaldırdı. Lily hariç herkes gülmeye başladı.

"Bana bak Black sessiz ol da dinle."

"Ne dinleyeceğim Evans. Yarın ilk iş Dumble-"

Lily sözünü kesti. "O iş o kadar basit değil işte."

James sırıtarak "Sakın sende Pati gibi kızın lanetlerinden korktuğunu söyleme?" dedi. Lily ve Sirius aynı anda 'James!' diye bağırırlarken gözlüklü çocuk yeniden kahkaha attı.

"Bana bak Çatalak bu konuda şansını zorluyorsun sen."

"Sirius'a katılıyorum"

Remus ve Peter bu sefer gülmeye başladılar. "Hey Peter. Kağıt kalem getirsene şu tarihi not edelim."

"O niye?" Lily'nin zümrüt gözlerinin bu sefer ki hedefi Remus Lupin'di.

"Kızma ama Lily. Sirius'la ilk kez bir konu da hem fikirsiniz."

"Vay be!" Sirius da onlara katılmıştı ama Lily hala ateş saçan gözlerle onları izliyordu sustular. "İsterseniz açıklamayayım böyle meraktan çatlayın?"

"Tamam tamam."

"Bellatrix temiz iş yaparmış ve bunu kanıtlayamazmışız." Sirius ve James aynı anda küfrettiler.

"Halt etmiş Prensesimiz." Peter umursamazca koltuğunda gerindi. "Çapulcular işe el attı-"

"Hayır Peter biz karışmayacağız."

"Seninle fikir ayrıcalığına düşmeyi bile sevmiyorum Lils ama el atacağız. O sadist bunu ödeyecek." Lily Evans yeniden gözlerini devirdi. Başını sallarken James'in elini tuttu.

"Hayır el atmayacağız. Alice bu konuyu halledeceğini, Bellatrix'i cezalandıracağını söyledi."

Dört oğlan da şaşkınca Lily'e baktılar. Tamam Alice Riddle farklıydı. Baya baya farklıydı ama bu kadarı.. Bu kadarını hiç kimse tahmin bile etmiyordu. _Bulanık_ diye nitelendirdikleri bir insana saldırdı diye Bellatrix Black'i cezalandırmak? Dördü de içinden ıslık çaldı.

"Vay be bu kadarını düşünmezdim."

"Al bendende o kadar Çatalak."

"Ben.. Bilmiyorum sadece." Remus ayağa kalktı. "Sonuçta sınıf başkanları değil mi?"

"Yani Aylak? Bu neyi değiştirir ki? Eski sınıf başkanlarını da hatırlıyoruz." Peter içinden okkalı bir kaç küfür etti ve yeniden gerindi.

"Neyse beyler sonra konuşuruz. Hadi yataklara artık. İlk gündü hem siz yorulmadınız mı?" Lily çapulcularla takıla takıla oldukça muzip birisi olmuştu. Yüzüne sevimli bir gülümseme yerleştirip karşısındaki çocuğa baktı. "Hele de sen Sirius. Takla yormadı mı seni." Sirius Black asasına uzanırken James sevgilisinin önüne geçti. Onlar itişip kakışırken tüm ortak salon gülmekle meşguldü.

\---

Saat çoktan gece yarısını geçmişti. Ama Black hala uykuya dalamamıştı. Oda arkadaşları ve aynı zaman da en yakın arkadaşları çoktan uyumuştu. Hatta Peter horlama zamanına bile geçmişti ama o uyuyamıyordu. Gözlerini yumsa aklında bir anda Riddle'ın çikolata kahvesi gözleri beliriyordu. Ona nefretle bakıyor ama sonra gümüşümsi bir kırgınlıkla parlıyorlardı. Sirius iç geçirdi ve yatağında döndü.

Bir gün içinde onu böylesine allak bullak eden bir kız olmamıştı daha. Hayır Alice'den hoşlanmıyordu. Ama o kız onu kendine çekiyordu. Hem de baya çekiyordu. Gözleriyle, sesiyle tavırlarıyla... Sirius bugün kolunu tutup sıktığında takındığı ifadeyi düşündü. Çenesini yukarı kaldırıp karşı koymasını.. Kolunu sıktığında anı yansa bile –canının yandığına emindi çünkü o çok.. narindi- sesini çıkarmayışını hatırladı. Dudaklarına bir gülümseme yerleşirken iç geçirdi. Bu kızla ilgili daha çok düşüneceğe benziyordu. Ama önce bir yerden başlamalıydı. O da kim olduğuydu.

Ailesi kimdi? Nerden geliyordu? Ve neden _Slytherin Prensesi?_ Ah birde elbette şu ölüm yiyen muhabbeti. Sirius yeniden iç geçirdi. Bu kızı çözene kadar işi işti...

\---

Alice asasının ışığında sağ kolunda oluşan morluğa baktı. İçi çekip sessiz bi lanet savurdu. _Aptal Black!_ Parmakları morluklarda dolanırken kaşlarını istemeden çattı. Bu çocukta anlama kıtlığı olmalı, diye düşünüyordu. Onu uyarmış, konuşmamasını söylemişti ama o daha üzerinden yirmi dört saat geçmeden aynı şeyi tekrarlamıştı. Bir şeyler vardı aklında belli ki. _Gözlerim dolmasaydı bir şey anlamazdı ve üstüme düşmezdi!_ Düşüncelerine küfretti ve "Nox" diye fısıldadı.

Yatağının tavanını izliyordu ama orada bir anda beliren ela gözleri görünce donup kaldı. Ama kendini toparlaması uzun sürmemişti. Bugün sürekli göz göze geldiklerinden etkisinde kalmıştı, hepsi bu. Yoksa çok yakışıklı ve ailesinin yüz karası olan Sirius Black'in onunla, hatta asıl kendisinin onunla ne işi olurdu ki? _Hiç_ dedi içinden ve sonra yüksek bir sesle hiç diye mırıldandı.

Onu aklından atmalı ve Bellatrix'i ile bugün olanları düşünmeliydi. _Buda olmaz. O aptal bugün her yerdeydi adeta._ İç geçirdi ve sağ tarafına dönüp dizlerini kendine çekti. Sanırım en iyisi, bir şey düşünmemekti. Ve Black denen şu ahmaktan uzak durmak. Çocuğu her görüşünde kesinlikle canını sıkacak bir şey oluyordu.

 

"Sersem." Diye mırıldandı ama sonra gülümsedi. Ona böylesine dokunmaya cesaret eden, öfkeli anında gözlerine bakabilen nadir insan vardı. Aslında ona kızmamalıydı. O da kendisi gibi farklıydı. Ve düşünceleri yüzünden yanlış anlaşılıp, dışlanmıştı. "Benim gibi." Dedi Alice ve gözlerini yumdu.

 


	6. Trajikomik Ceza

Hogwarts sıradan bir güne merhaba diyordu. Dört binadan üçü, oldukça neşeyle gözlerini bu güneşli sabaha açıyordu. Diğeri ise hala gerginlik ve sinirle mücadele ediyordu. Bugün onlar için uzun olacaktı.

Slytherin Prensesi dünün etkisini hala atamamıştı üstünden. Gece bile uykusunda rahat edememişti. O yüzden _gene_ erkenden kalkmıştı ve çoktan hazırlanmış ortak salonu terk etmişti. Kahvaltıya vardı. Hava da oldukça güzeldi. Gülümsedi ve bahçeye açılan kapıya yöneldi. Daha kapıya varmadan güneşin yakıcı sıcaklığını hissetmişti bile. Alice tatlı bir şekilde iç çekip üstünde ki pelerini çıkardı.

\---

Remus Lupin her zaman ki gibi erkenciydi ve ortak salonda kitap okuyordu. Dikkatini merdivenden gelen ayak sesleri dağıttı. Başını kaldırıp merdivenlere baktı. Sirius Black bağlanmamış kravatı, elinde cübbesi yavaş adımlarla iniyordu.

Remus şaşkınca "Pati?" dedi. Sirius irkildi ve başını kaldırdı. Remus'un erkenci olduğunu unutmuştu. Kendine küfürler etti ama dışarı tek bir şey yansıtmadı. Pervasız gülümsemesini yüzüne yerleştirdi ve "Günaydın Aylak." Dedi neşeyle. Remus Lupin şaşkınca başını salladı. Olacak şey miydi bu? Sirius Black güne ilk kez, ilk gün ışıklarıyla başlıyordu. Sirius'un göz devirdiğini gördü. "Erken kaktım uykum yoktu. Gel bir temiz hava alalım." Remus kendini toparladı ve gülümsedi. Başını sallarken okuduğu kitabı masanın üstüne bırakıp, tablonun orada bekleyen arkadaşına yöneldi.

Sessiz adımlarla koridora çıktıklarında Sirius ne konuşuyor ne de ıslık çalıyordu. Remus'un kaşları havaya kalktı. Bu çocuğa ne oldu böyle. "Sirius." Yakışıklı çocuk aynı şaşkınlıkla arkadaşına döndü. Yüzündeki ifade korkuydu ve hızla etrafına göz attı. Adının anılması da oldukça ürkütücüydü. "Ney, bi-" Lupin gözlerini devirdi. "Hayır Pati. Bir garipsin sen bu sabah?" Sirius rahatlayarak iç geçirdi ve ellerini cebine soktu. "Düşünüyorum."

Lupin'in dudaklarından bir kahkaha döküldü ve tüm koridorda çınladı. Sirius belli belirsiz gülümsedi. Bugün ona uymayacak şeyler yapıyordu. "Sen ve düşünmek öyle mi? Merlin. Başımıza tezek bombası yağacak." Bu sefer Sirius'da arkadaşının kahkahalarına eşlik etti. Birlikte bahçeye açılan merdivenleri inerlerken söze başladı Sirius.

"Kuzenim olan salak insanı düşünüyorum. Hani şu adı Bellatrix olan." Lupin'in dudaklarından bir şaşkınlık nidası dökülürken Sirius yeniden kahkaha attı. "Hadi ama Aylak. Riddle'ın ona ne ceza verdiğini bilmek istemediğini söyleme bana."

Lupin boynundaki kravatı biraz çekiştirdi. "Bende merak ediyorum ama ben başka bir şeyi daha çok merak ediyorum?" Sirius'un kaşları neymiş o dercesine kalktı. "Aslında Bellatrix'i değil başkasını düşünüyorsun değil mi?" cevap gelmedi. "Alice. Ona dünden beri taktın."

Sirius yeniden iç geçirdi. Duygular ve mantık konusunda Remus her zaman en iyileriydi. Onları bu konuda hemen çözebiliyordu. Buda Çapulcuların işine geliyordu doğrusu. Onların beyni, kalbi Remus'tu.

"Takmak değil de sadece merak." Pervasızca omuz silkti. "O... Çok garip. Ve farklı." "Safkan takıntılı bir manyak ama adalet düşkünü. Ve kim? Gerçekten merak ediyorum bu kız kim? Remus bunu hepimiz bilmek istiyoruz. Ona bir bak. Tüm ölüm yiyenlere – ikisi de yüzünü buruşturdu- diz çöktürüyor. Ceza veriyor. Niye? Bunu yapmak zorunda değil hiç biri? Kim ki bu kız, hepsi _Alice Riddle_ adını duyunca kabuğuna çekiliyor?"

Remus iç geçirdi. O da en az kadar onun kadar merak ediyordu ama bunların cevabını bulmak çok zordu. "Merak ediyorum Pati. Ama şu bir gerçek ki hiç bir şey öğrenemezsin. Slytherinliler bu konuda tek kelime etmezler." Sirius'un alayla gülümsediğini gördü. "Aklından ne geçiyor bilmiyorum ama hiç biri işe yaramaz. Gerekirse işkence et tek kelime etmeyeceklerdir." Sirius gözlerini devirip yanındaki kumral çocuğa baktı. "Bizde Riddle'dan öğreniriz." Remus ister istemez güldü.

"Biraz mantıklı düşün Pati. O kız sana der mi?"

"Der demedim ki Aylak. İllaki açık verecek ve verdi." Her zaman oturdukları ağaca doğru ilerliyorlardı. "Dün gözlerinin dolması bir ipucuydu." Remus tekrar iç geçirdi. Ne derse desin Sirius'un vazgeçmeyeceğini biliyordu. Omuz silkti.

Ağaca yaklaşmışlardı. Sirius kollarını açarak gülümsedi. Hogwarts'ın bu halini çok seviyordu. Ama en çok sevdiği şey ağacın altında çimlere uzanıp gökyüzünü izlemekti. Remus'tan bir kaç adım öndeydi. Ama bir anda dondu. Remus da tekleyerek durdu ve taş kesilmiş Sirius'un baktığı yere baktı. Ağacın altına uzanmış bir kız vardı. Gözleri kapalı yüzünde memnun bir gülümseme olan kızı ikisi de tanımıştı. Biraz önce dedikodusunu yaptıkları kızdan başkası değildi.

Sirius nefesini tutarak çimenlere uzanmış kızı süzdü.

Dün siyah olduğundan emin olduğu saçları şu an da kahveydi. Ve o kahve saçlar yeşil çimenlere yayılmış bir şekilde güneşle parlıyordu. Beyaz teni, bukleli saçları, oyuncak bir bebeği andıran kavisli kaşları ve uzun kirpikleri... Tam bir prenses asaletindeydi. Remus çoktan kafasını eğmişti bile. Ama Sirius devam etti, dudaklarına bakmadı tek. Kısa eteğinin açık bıraktığı biçimli bacaklarını üst üste atmıştı. Beyaz gömleğinin kollarını sıyırmış ve yanına doğru açmıştı. Bulutsuz masmavi bir gökyüzü herkese kucak açmıştı bu sabah. Elbette yanındaki sıcaklıkla birlikte. Herkes sabah dahi olsa serinlemek için bir yerlere atıyordu kendilerini. Slytherin'in en güzel kızının yaptığı gibi. Sirius tuttuğu nefesini bıraktı.

Kendini toparlayarak ağaca doğru yürüdü. Remus ona seslenmişti, duymamazlıktan geldi. Ama kız çoktan gözlerini açmıştı. Başını sola çevirip genç çocuğa baktı.

Alice'in ağzı şaşkınlıkla açıldı ama sonra kendine geldi ve hızla ayağa kalkıp oturdu. Bacaklarını altına çekti ve her ihtimale karşı elini cübbesinin üstünde duran asaya koydu. Sirius onun bu hareketi gördüğünde bozulmadan edemedi. Onu mecbur bırakmadığı sürece bir kıza lanet atmazdı. "Riddle." Dedi soğuk bir sesle ve yere oturdu. Alice kahve gözlerini kıstı.

"Oturman için bana sorduğunu ve aynı şekilde benim de kabul ettiğimi hatırlamıyorum Black." Sirius dişlerini sıktı.

"Bizim mekanımız." Dedi sakin bir sesle. Alice gözlerini kısmayı bırakıp sırıttı. Yüzündeki ifade hadi ya der gibiydi. "Size ait olduğunu kanıtlayan bir belge var mı elinde?" Remus kızın hazır cevaplılığına gülümsedi ve o da oturdu. Günaydın dedi sessizce. Alice düşman tavrını bırakıp ona döndü ve aynı şekilde gülümsedi. "Günaydın Remus." Ve sonra yeniden Sirius'a döndü. Sirius bu ani ruh değişimleri ile afallasa da bozuntuya vermedi. Kollarını göğsünde kavuşturup ağaca yaslandı. Gözleri hala kızın yüzündeydi.

"Mal varlığımız demedim. Mekanımız dedim. Biraz daha fazla İngilizce dersi almalısın."

Alice yüzünü buruşturdu. "Bir şey değişmiyor Black. Zorbalığı kes. Ne istiyorsun?" yüzünü buruşturma sırası Sirius'a geçmişti. –sun- eki hoşuna gitmemişti. Remus'da buradaydı onu niye işin içine katmamıştı?

"Sizin şu sadist işkenceleriniz hakkında konuşmak istiyorum." Kibarca sormaya zorlamıştı kendini ama gene de iğrenmişlik sesine yansımıştı. Alice'in asasının üstünde olan eli yumruk haline gelirken bu hareketlilik iki oğlanında dikkatini çekmişti. Kahve ve ela gözler oraya döndüğünde ikisinin de içi burkulmuştu. Özellikle siyah saçlı genç çocuğun... Kızın kolunda ki morluklar hiç hoş değildi. Onun gibi birinin süsünü bozuyordu ama Sirius'u geren bunu onun yapmış olmasaydı. Sert yüz ifadesi gevşedi.

Alice ikisinin de nereye baktığını fark etmişti. Dudakları alayla kıvrıldı ve elini asasından çekti. Kolunu hafifçe yukarı kaldırdı. "Sadistlik hakkında bana nutuk çekme Black. Hele de hediyen bendeyken." Çocuk hızla gözlerini onun gözlerine çevirdi. Alice afallasa dahi belli etmedi. Kolunu indirdi ama ona bakmaya devam etti. Çocuğun gözlerinde bir anlık pişmanlığı görmüştü. Bir anlık... "Dökül." Kelimesi tıslama ile çıktı dişlerinin arasından. Sirius yeniden ukala haline büründü.

"Bellatrix'in yaptığını biliyoruz." Sırıttı. Alice pek umursamadı. Evans'ın onlara söyleyeceğini biliyordu. Tek kaşını havaya kaldırdı "Eee?" dedi. "Ne cezası verdin? Sana bu konuda ne kadar güvenebiliriz?" Alice iç geçirdi.

"Pati." Dedi Remus sessizce ve arkadaşının kolunu tuttu. Sirius ve Alice'in bakışları ona döndü. "Boş ver." Dedi dudak hareketleriyle. Fakat Alice dudak hareketlerini okumuştu.

"Cezayı merak etmeniz normal Remus. Şahsen bende böyle bir durumda merak ederdim. -omuz silkti- Bırak Black bunu sorsun." Alice ona gülümsediğinde Sirius bir şok daha geçirdi. Kızın bakışları tekrar kendine döndüğünde gördüğü öfke onun toparlamasını sağladı. "Ama bana güvenmek zorundasınız. En azından bu konuda. Hem-" sözünü tamamlayamadı. Gözleri ikisinin arkasında şato tarafında kitlenmişti. Çocuklar merakla kafalarını çevirdiler.

Slytherin'in popüler grubundan bir kaç kişi onları izliyordu. Alice iç geçirdi. "Bir şeye karışmayın. Bella'nın cezasını size göstereceğim." Çapulcuların iki genci, yeniden kıza döndü. Bugün gerçekten ilginç bir gündü.

"Tamam." Dedi Remus şaşkınca, Alice gülümsedi.

"Günaydın Narcissa. Gel otur." arkadaşının eline uzanıp onu yanına çekti. Narcissa kızarmış yanaklarla prenseslerine itiraz etmeden yere oturdu. Elleriyle oynarken konuşmaya başladı. "Sabah seni bulamayınca telaşlandık." Alice kıkırdadı. Bu da Sirius'u yeniden ona bakmaya zorladı.

Normal bir kız gibi gözüküyordu. _O hep normaldi sersem._ Kaşlarını çatmamak için kendini zorladı. Ama evet doğruydu. O hep normal bir kızdı. Sadece Sirius ona daha farklı bir açıdan baktığından bunu görememişti. Narcissa yada diğer Slytherin kızlarıyla gülüp eğleniyor, bazen fısır fısır birilerini çekiştiriyordu. Giyimine dikkat ediyor, saçlarına bakıyordu, ve tabi takıyı da seviyordu. Bilekliğine yeni dikkat etmişti. Düşüncelerini kızın sesi böldü. "Bir ruh emici beni kaçıramayacağına göre şatoda bir yerdeydim Cissy. Boşuna telaşlandınız." Omuz silkip ellerini biraz açıyla yere koyarak bedenini geri itti.

Sarışın kızın yanakları daha da kızardı. Tabi falan gibisinden bir şeyler mırıldanırken hala elleriyle uğraşıyor, kafasını kaldırmayı reddediyordu. Alice durumun garipliği ile doğruldu ve sarışın Black'i süzdü. Bugün herkes mi garip? Sirius'da Alice'in bakışlarının birebir aynısı ile kuzenini süzüyordu. Birlikte büyümüşlerdi ve bugüne kadar onun böyle davrandığını görmemişti. O aptal nişanlısı Malfoy'a bile. Alice ile bakıştılar. Kız bilmem diyerek omuz silkti ve gözleri uzaktan onları izleyen Adrian, Rodolphus, William ve Walden'e baktı. Sinirden delirmiş gibiydiler. Alice buna memnun olmayarak Narcissa'ya döndü.

"Git Bella'yı bul Cissy. Göl kenarına getir." Kız şaşkınlıkla kafasını kaldırdı ama ne soru sordu nede itiraz etti. Tek kelime etmeden ve kafası gene yerde hızla oradan uzaklaştı.

"Sirius kuzenin niye garip?"

"Ne bileyim Aylak. Hepsi kafadan çatlak." Alice'in sert bakışlarıyla ona döndü. "Ne var? Yalan mı?"

"Doğru. Ne de olsa bir Black." Yediği lafla suratı düşse de cevap vermedi. Remus ise gülüyordu. "Her neyse. Hastane kanadına gidin ve beni bekleyin." Dedi Alice saçlarını düzeltirken.

Sirius hızla ona doğru eğilirken Alice geri çekildi. "Senden emir almıyorum. Beni köpeklerinle karıştırma." Kız sırıttı ama zoraki bir sırıtıştı bu. "Bir onlar köpeklerim değil. İki emir vermiyorum. Üç. –o da ela gözlü çocuğa eğildi- buna güç derler Black. Kullanmasını bilmek gerek." Sirius kızın gözlerinin büyüsüne kapılsa da cümlenin mide bulandırıcılığı ile geri çekildi.

"Alice." Üç gençte hızla sese döndüler. Adrian Parkinson buz gibi gözlerle onlara bakıyordu. Daha doğrusu Sirius'a bakıyordu. Alice iç geçirmemek için kendini zor tuttu.

"Adrian." Aynı ses tonunu ona iade etti. Mavi gözler kahveleri buldu. Bir an şaşkınlıkla baksa da yeniden buz gibi oldular. İkisi de akşamki kavgayı unutmamıştı. Tabii diğerleri de öyle. Adrian'ın buz bakışlarının birebir kopyası arkasındaki üç oğlanda da vardı. Alice dişlerini gıcırdattı. Babası olmasa Slytherin evi onu boğardı herhalde. Gözlerini kıstı.

"Sabah herkesi telaşlandırdın." Sesinden hiç de öyle olmadığı belli olsa da Rodolphus'a cevap verdi.

"Cissy'e de dedim. Ruh emici kaçıracak hali yok. Kafamı dinlemeye çıktım."

"Ne zamandır bunu Gryffindorlularla sohbet ederken yapıyorsun." Alice hışımla Walden Macnair'e döndü. Ama ondan önce davranan Sirius olmuştu. Zaten diğerleri geldiğinden beri çok sessiz durmuştu. Alice şimdi bunun farkına varıyordu.

"Sohbet değil de bir kaç minik soru diyelim şuna. Hem korkma _prensesinizi_ lanetleyecek, canını yakacak değilim." Sirius'un alaylı sözleri ve gülüşü diğerlerinin yüzünü buruşturmasına yol açtı. Ama Alice ise istemsizce sağ kolundaki morlukları tutmuştu. Sirius ve Remus bunu fark etmişti. Anlık bir şeydi ama siyah saçlı, ela gözlü yakışıklı Black'in içi acıdı. Ne olursa olsun cani değildi. Karşısındaki Slytherin de olsa bir kızdı ama tutup özür dileyecekte değildi.

"Duydun mu William lanetlemezmiş." Macnair gülerek yanındaki çocuğu dürttü. "Lanetlemeye kalksa ah bir yapsa." William Avery'de arkadaşına eşlik ediyordu.

"Kesin şunu!" Alice ayağa kalktı. "Geldiler, bizim işten sorumlu olup olmadığımızı sordular. İşi başka yerlere çekip kavga aramayın." Ateş saçan gözlerle yerdeki iki çocuğa döndü. "Suçsuz olduğumuzu da söyledim." Asasını ve cübbesini alıp yanındaki çocuklara döndü.

Adrian deminki konuşmalar olmamış gibi duruşunu bozmamıştı. Buz gibi sesine kibarlık katarak "Konuşalım mı?" dedi. "Narcissa Bella'yı almaya gitti. Gelirler şimdi. Bizde göl kenarına inelim." Diğer hiç biri itiraz etmeden onun peşinden –Alice kabul etmese de minik birer köpek gibi- gittiler.

Sirius cübbesini üzerine geçirmekte olan kızı izliyordu hala. Siyah cübbesini zarifçe omuzlarına yerleştirdi ve saçlarını elleriyle geri savurdu. Göl kenarına indiklerinde Sirius kendini topladı. Gitmişlerdi ama Alice gene o ikisine düşünecek bir sürü şey vermişti. İç geçirdi.

"Hadi Pati. Hastane kanadına gidelim." Remus da olayların şaşkınlığı ile ayağa kalktı. Bu kızı tam olarak üç senedir tanıyordu yada daha yeni tanımaya başlıyordu. Sirius itiraz etmeden ayağa kalktı.

"Çatalak ve Kılkuyruk'u kaldıracak mıyız?" Remus sırıttı. "Bu saatte kalkarlar mı sence? Özelliklede James." Sirius'da sırıttı.

"Doğru." Dedi ve şatoya yürüdüler.

\---

"Alice şu Quid-" kız hızla elini kaldırdı.

"Kararım kesin Rodolphus. İtiraz yok."

"Gryffindor'a kupayı kaptırırız!" Alice kafasını arkaya atıp bir kahkaha savurdu. "Bunu görmek çok zevkli olacak."

"Alice bu bizim takımımız. Onlara yenilemeyiz." Alice kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu ve William'a baktı.

"Oturup sizinle bunu tartışmayacağım. Kararım kesin. –Adriana döndü- Seni dinliyorum Parkinson." Üç çocuk nefesini tutarken diğerini, Adrian'ı şaşkınlık sarmıştı. Bu iyi değildi. Hepsine adıyla ona soyadıyla hitap etmişti.

"Ben. Şey. Sadece Rodolphus'u takı-" Alice ona arkasını döndü.

"Cevabımı duydun. Konuşacağımız bir şey kalmadığına göre gidebilirsiniz." Dördü de birbirine baktı ve onu ikiletmeden şatoya yöneldiler. Onlar giderken diğer iki kız geliyordu. Narcissa biraz önceki halinden eser olmayacak şekilde yanında Bellatrix ile geri döndü.

"Alice." Alice Riddle Bellatrix'in sesi ile arkasına döndü ve gülümsedi.

"Cezanı buldum onu diyecektim." Bella ellerini yumruk yaptı. "Victoria'dan özür dileyeceksin." Bellatrix bunu git tüm okulun önünde lezbiyen diye haykırmakla eş tutuyordu. Dudaklarından bir tıslama ile birlikte hayır kelimesi döküldü. Alice'in her dediğini, özellikle bir bulanıktan özür dileme isteğini yerine getirmeyecekti.

Alice meydan okuyan bakışlarla ona döndü. "Yapacaksın."

"Asla dedim sana!" eli asasına gitti. Çekse bile büyü savuramazdı. Bu da ölmek demekti onun için. Dişlerini sıktı ve kolunu tutan Narcissa'yı itti. Alice'in gözleri asaya gitti sonra nefes alıp Bella'ya baktı.

"O zaman şuna ne dersin? Asanı alayım ve ona bir büyü yapayım. Temek büyüler hariç hiç bir şey yapama? birine lanet atmaya kalkarsan da geri tepsin ha?" Alice tatlı bir kız çocuğu edası ile gülümsedi. Bella bocalayınca Alice aklında bunu tarttığını görebiliyordu. Ne yapıp edip Victoria'dan özür diletecekti ve sıradaki hamlesini yaptı. "Ah tabii. Herkesin önünde yaptığın büyünün geri dönüp seni vurması da ayrı bir trajedi." Narcissa'ya bakıp bir baş işareti verdi. "Düşünsene büyü sana çarpıyor. Senin gibi bir safkana." Yüzünü buruştururken Narcissa'da aynısını yaptı. Bellatrix iki kızın yüzündeki ifadeyi görünce telaşa düştü. Safkanlığa leke sürmek mi yoksa gururunu yerlere sermek mi? Teyzesinin sözleri kulaklarında çınlarken ilk tercihi zorla da olsa kabul etti.

"Tamam." Dedi fısıltıyla. Alice kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Tamam." Dedi yüksek sesle. "Tamam o bul- kızdan özür dileyeceğim." Alice memnuniyetle gülümsedi. "Ama bir şartla." Alice'in yüzü istemeden sertleşti. Söyle dercesine çenesini kaldırdı. "Kimse olmayacak." Alice omuz silkti ve şatoya yöneldi.

\---

"Bella anladın mı?"

Esmer kız homurdandı. "Anladım salak değilim."

"Bazen oluyorsun." Diye yapıştırdı Alice ve hastane kanadının kapılarını itip içeri girdi.

Yüzünde güzel bir gülümseme vardı. Savrulan cübbesini çekiştirdi ve yatakta doğrulmuş oturan kıza baktı. Gülümsemesi genişlerken yatağın solunda duran Remus ve Sirius'a gizlice göz kırptı. "Merhaba Victoria, bugün nasılsın?" kız şaşkınca gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Kafasını zorla salladı ve bakışlarını ondan alıp kapı tarafına çevirdi. Alice bu hareketle diğer iki kızın varlığını hatırladı. Kaşlarını çatıp kapıda dikiler kız kardeşlere döndü.

"Gelsenize." Dedi sesinde zor duyulan neşeyle. Bu bir emirdi ama Bellatrix kanı bozuk kuzeni oradayken özür dilemeyi nefes dahi almazdı. Ölümcül bakışlarla Alice bakmaya başladı. "Şart" dedi zar zor duyulan bir sesle.

"Hee. Şu mesele." Alice sevimlice gülümsedi. "Kimse olmayacak demiştin değil mi?" Bellatrix Black zorla emir verdiği vücuduna bir emir daha vererek başını salladı. "Onlar kimse değil zaten. Biri kuzenin diğeri okul başkanı..." Alice ileri gittiğinin farkındaydı ama Bella'nın korkak bir kedi olduğunu da biliyordu. Ve elbette safkanlığa leke sürdürmeyeceğini de.

Bir şeyler mırıldandı yeniden. Alice duyamadı. "Cissy ablanı yanıma getir." Dedi kaşlarını yeniden çatarak. Narcissa başını salladı ve ablasının koluna uzandı ama Bellatrix silkinerek bir kaç adım atarak ondan uzaklaştı. Ona da bir bakış savurduktan sonra hızlı ve sert adımlarla hasta yatağına yöneldi. Bu sefer duyulacak bir sesle "O benim kuzenim değil!" dedi ve ölümcül bir bakışta Sirius Black'e gönderdi.

Sirius pencere pervazına yaslanmış kollarını göğsünde bağlamış memnun şekilde önündeki sahneyi izliyordu. Bella'yı takmadı ve gülümsedi. Şu an onla laf dalaşına girse mutlu olurdu evet ama Alice'in onu aşağılaması ve emirler vermesini izlemek daha tatmin ediciydi. "Aile ilişkilerinizi pek umursamıyorum." İki Black'e de birer bakış attı. "Ve Bella sana iki seçenek sundum. Her türlü bu cezayı çekeceksin." Alice onun bakışlarını görünce iç çekti. "Evet onların haberi var. Aptal değiller Bella. Tüm Gryffindor'un haberi var.

"Ve sen benden özür dilememi istiyorsun?" Bella yumruk yaptığı elleri bembeyaz kesilmişti. Alice'in net bir şekilde evet dediğini duydu. Hızla yutkundu. Hayır yapmayacaktı. Lord'a giderdi. Kızının saçmalıklarını derdi? Yapmayacaktı! Bunu y-a-p-m-a-y-a-c-a-k-t-ı. Derin bir nefes alıp dişlerini gıcırdattı. Alice onun derdini anlamıştı iç geçirdi.

"Hayır. Tüm Gryffindor senin _insancıl_ bir şekilde özür dilediğini bilmeyecek –iki çapulcuya dönüp bir bakış attı- öyle değil mi?" Black ve Lupin hızla baş salladılar. Neyi kabul ettiklerini bile bilmiyorlardı. O bakışlar ürkütücüydü. Gözleri her türlü bir uçurumdu. Bellatrix kuzenine baktı.

"Çapulcular senin olduğunu biliyor Bellatrix. Özür dile ve konu kapansın." Kız gözlerini kıstı. Konu kapansın da ki imayı sezmişti. Zira Sirius'la birlikte büyümüştü. Ve yanılmadığını gördü. Sirius'un yüzüne yayılan muzip gülümsemeden hep nefret etmişti. "Yani tüm okulun duyması ve ceza alman bakımından. Ben seninle hep dalga geçeceğim." Bellatrix asasına sarılırken aynı hızla Alice'de asasını çıkardı.

"Madam Pomfrey gelecek şimdi. Beni buna zorlama. Yap ve bitsin Bella. İki seçeneğin var. Ve inan bana çapulcular ve Evans'tan başka birinden bir şey duyarsak ben kendi ellerimle lanetleyeceğim."

Victoria'da, Remus'ta, Sirius'ta şoktaydı. Bu kız nasıl bir kız böyle? Arkadaşını yanlış hareketinin sonucu için özür dilemeye zorluyordu ama bunun duyulmasını önlemeye çalışıyordu. Birisinden duyulacak olursa da lanetleyeceğini diyordu. _Nasıl bir kıza çattık biz?_ Diyordu Sirius'un iç sesi.

_Bu kadar da olmaz. Seçmen şapka bu kızı yanlış yere yollamış_. Remus Lupin'in iç sesi de kendisi gibi mantıklıydı. Slytherin'de oluprkadaşını hatalarına rağmen koruyan kimseyi görmemişti. Göremezdi de. Bu kız farklıydı ve Sirius'un da diğer çapulcularında merak etmesi gayet normaldi.

"Söz mü?" dedi Bellatrix titreyen sesiyle. Alice yeniden iç geçirdi "Slytherin sözü." Dedi sakince. Remus ve Sirius birbirine baksa da Slytherinli üç kızda bunun ne anlama geldiğini biliyordu. Esmer kız derin bir nefes aldı ve yataktaki kıza döndü. Bir şeyler mırıldandı ama duydukları zür-le-im gibi saçma sapan bir şeydi.

"Bella."

"Özür dilerim."

"Ve?" Belatrix dişlerinin arasından yeniden konuştu. "Bir daha olmayacak."

"Güzel." "Victoria kabul ettin mi?" sarışın kız bir ilke şahit olmanın verdiği mutlulukla nefesini tuttu ve hızla başını salladı. Bella'ya dediği gibi "Ve?" dedi Alice yeniden.

"Kimse bilmeyecek. Burada olan burada kalır." Bellatrix'in bu halini görmek ona yetmişti bile. Alice başarısının hazzı ile sırıttı.

"Ne kadar kolay değil mi Bella?"

"Alice." Dedi Narcissa sessizce. "Üstüne gitme." Alice sessizce kıkırdayıp sarışın kıza baktı. Gene kızarmıştı. Ne oluyor buna böyle? Diye düşünürken Bella'nın nefret dolu sesi ile ona döndü.

"Gidiyorum ben. Başka bir şey yok değil mi?"

Alice şeker kız gülümsemesini takındı yeniden ve kafası ile bir işaret verdi. Black kız kardeşlerin ortancası ve en hırslısı hastane kanadından bir öfke bulutu şeklinde ayrıldı. Kapı arkasından kapanır kapanmaz beş kişide kahkahayı bası verdi.

Bir süre hepsi güldükten sonra –özellikle Sirius ve Narcissa fazlasıyla gülmüştü- sakinleştiler. Alice siyah saçlarını geri topladı ve iki oğlana döndü. "Bu konu burada kapandı. Bella'ya dediklerimin arkasındayım. Siz hariç birinden bir şey duyarsam inan bana yapacaklarımı bilmek istemezsiniz." Sesinde hala tatlı kız neşesi olsa da Narcissa hariç hepsinin yüzü düştü. Alice küçük kıza döndü. "Bak Victoria. Bella'nın yaptığını katiyen onaylamıyorum. Geldi özür diledi, ki bunun kıymetini bil her Black kolay özür dilemez –Sirius'un kaşları havaya kalkınca gülümsemesi daha da genişledi- sesini çıkarma aramızda kalsın." Genç kıza göz kırptı.

"Gidelim mi Alice?"

"Hı-hı olur. Tekrar geçmiş olsun Victoria." Narcissa'nın koluna girdi ve bir kaç adım attı ama sonra durdu. Omzunun üstünden o ürpertici bakışlarından birini, iki çocuğa attı. "Unutmayın." Dedi sakince ve arkadaşı ile kol kola hastane kanadını terk etti.

Sirius bir ıslık çalmadan edemedi. "Vay canına aylak bu Slytherin kızları fazla ateşli." Remus onun dediğini anlayarak göz devirdi ama Victoria başka yere çekmişti. Yanakları kızarırken yorganıyla oynamaya başladı. Ki o da bir Sirius Black hayranıydı. Yakışıklı çocuk sarışın kıza bakıp daha da sırıttı.

\---

Kızlar hastane kanadından çıktıklarında hala gülüyorlardı. Narcissa cesaretini topladı ve arkadaşına döndü. "Alice bir şey sarayım mı?"

"Tabii."

"Bellatrix'in asasına yapacağın büyü zor bir kara büyü müydü?" genç kız arkadaşının lafıyla koridorda çınlayacak bir kahkaha savurdu. Sonra bir tane daha. Ardı arkası kesilmeyen kahkahalar yzünden koridorda durmuşlardı. Alice'in kahkahaları minik kıkırtılara dönüşürken sarışın Black sabırla onu bekledi. "Of Narcissa. Biraz mantıklı düşün. Böyle saçma büyü mü olur?" elini salladı ve koridorda ilerlemeye başladı.

Narcissa şaşkınca biraz dikildikten sonra koşarak ona yetişti. "Yok mu?" dedi saflıkla. Alice gözlerini devirdi. "Tabi ki yok Cissy." Narcissa bir kaç dakika daha durdu ve Alice'in kahkahasının birebir aynısını savurdu.

"Yani sen ona boşuna özür dilettin?" Alice sırıttı. Narcissa'nın boşuna dediği şeyin zorlama olduğunu anlamıştı. Bukleleri havalanacak şekilde başını salladı. Narcissa gülmeye devam etti. "Zekana hayran kalmamak imkansız Prenses."

\---

Ortak salona inmiş çantalarını almış ve artık hareketlenmeye başlayan okul koridorlarından hızla geçerek kendilerini büyük salona atmışlardı. Sabah ki mini olayın etkisi ile gülerek Slytherin masasına yürüdüler.

Alice sabah yaşadıkları traji-komik (Narcissa böyle adlandırıyordu) olayın etkisi ile dün geceyi çoktan rafa kaldırmıştı. Masada ki yerine geçerken Rodolphus ve Bellatrix'in olmadığını gördü. Yeniden bir gülme krizine girerken yerine çöktü.

Tüm Slytherin Narcissa ve Alice'i izliyordu. Dünde gülerek güne başlamış olabilirlerdi lakin bu sabah ki gülmekten çok bir kriz gibiydi. "Günaydın Alice." Dedi Regulus şaşkınca. Genç kız kendi toparladı ve karşılık verdi. Sonra genel bir günaydın dedi ve kahvaltısına başladı.

"Bella nerede?" Narcissa ne kadar cevabını bilse de sormadan edememişti

"Bilmi-"

"Bilmiyormuşsunuz numarası yapmayın!" sözü kesilen Lola ile birlikte şaşıran diğer herkes sesin sahibine döndü. Dün geceki bakışlarını kaybetmemekte direnen Adrian Parkinson soğuk bir yüzle tabağına bakıyordu. Alice iç geçirdi.

"Derdin ne Parkinson?"

Yeniden soyadının anılması ile içinden bir şeyler koptu. Ağzını açtı bir şeyler demek istedi ama sonra vaz geçti. Dudaklarını birbirine bastırırken içinden saymaya başlamıştı. Alice burada bir şey diyemezdi. Yada diğerlerine. Gerçi öncelikle kendine bir şeyler demeliydi. Masadan hızla kalktı ve tek kelime etmeden dışarı fırladı.

Tüm herkes dün sabah ki çıkışın bire bir aynısına bu sabahta şahit oluyorlardı. Gene aynı masa, gene bir sınıf başkanı ama bu sefer bir fark vardı. Çıkan kişi Alice Riddle değil Adrian Parkinson'du.

Alice kaşlarını çatıp masadakilere baktı. "Nesi var bunun?"

Leonardo Mulciber omuz silkti. "Bilmem akşamdan beri böyle.

Avery boğazını temizledi ve sessizce ona bir şeyler mırıldandı. Alice'in bakışları ona yönelince sustu. Derdi ne bu erkeklerin? Niye acayipler. Alice yeniden kapıya ve karşınsan boş olan yere baktı.

"Her neyse. Bir derdi varsa gelsin konuşsun. Çocuk gibi triplere girmesin söylerin şuna." Kahvaltısına devam ederken istemsizce gözleri sarı ve kırmızılara bezeli masaya takıldı. Bir kaç saniye yakışıklı çapulcuya baktıktan sonra yeniden önüne döndü. O döndüğünde ise bu sefer Sirius Black'in bakışları ona dönmüştü. İkisi de dünden beri şaşkınlıklarla dolu bir hayat yaşıyordu. Aslında Black'de bu daha ağır basıyordu. Alice Riddle dolu dolu olmuş kahve gözleriyle hayatına girdiğinde Sirius ilk defa bir şeyi fark emişti. Her kadın aynı değildi ve o ne kadar tanıdım, kadınları çözdüm dese de bunu başaramamıştı.

Alice ise verdiği açıklıkların pişmanlıkları ile doluydu. Her ne kadar kendi amacı ve herkesin iyiliği için yapsa da kurnaz çapulcu ve arkadaşlarına kendini fark ettirdiği açıktı. İç geçirdi güzel kız. Hayatını bir şekilde normale sokmalı ve Black ile arkadaşlarını kendinden uzak tutmalıydı. Yoksa işler hiç iyi bir hal almayacaktı...

 

Genç kız doymamıştı lakin çatalını bıraktı ve çantasından ders programını çıkardı. Amaçları için uğraşması gerekiyordu ve buna şimdiden başlasa iyi ederdi...

 


	7. Açılış Kavgası : Gryffindor & Slytherin

Hogwarts güneşli bir güne merhaba dese bile derslere aynı şekilde merhaba diyememişti. Öğrencilerin çoğu özellikle beş ve yedinci sınıflar her derste minik bir sinir krizi geçiriyorlardı, senenin başı dahi olsa. Alice Riddle'da öyleydi. Her ne kadar derslerine asılması gerektiğinin farkında olsa da Muggle Bilimleri dersinden ölesiye nefret ediyordu.

Genç kız başını sol eline yaslamış, kırmızı ince dudaklarını büzmüş önündeki parşömeni karalamakla meşguldü. Sıkılmanın ötesini yaşıyordu şu an. Muggle bilimlerini mecburiyetten alıyordu ve zaten bunu alan tek Slytherin'di. _İşime yaramasa bu sıradan şeylerle hayatta uğraşmam._ Hızla kağıdına bir çizgi daha attı ve çalan zil ile toparlandı. İçinden Merlin'e dualar ederek kitaplarını topladı ve hızla sınıftan çıktı.

Gidip güzel bir ziyafet çekip şu saçma dersin etkilerini yok etmek niyetindeydi. Ama daha hayali bitmeden her şey alt üst olmuştu. Alice koridorun ortasında yüzünü buruşturarak durdu. _Bir daha erken sevinmeyeceğim._ Ona seslenen çocuğun yanına gelmesini bekledi. Çocuk yanına ulaşır ulaşmaz konuştu "Söyle Adrian?" siyah saçlı çocuk kaşlarını havaya kaldırdı. Sonra iç geçirdi. Alice'in hareketleri gayet normaldi. Akşamdan beri bunu hak ediyordu.

"Biraz konuşalım mı bahçede?" Alice küçük çocuk gibi yanaklarını şişirdi. Sonra havayı üfledi ve sessiz bir tamamla bahçeye yöneldi. Adrian ise onun bu hareketine gülümseyip peşinden gitti.

Ortada ki bahçede ağacın altındaki banka oturdular. Alice kollarını göğsünde bağlamış bahçeyi izliyordu. Adrian ise bir süre onun kendine bakmasını bekledi ama prenseslerinin inadını bildiğinden ve biraz daha konuşmazsa sinirleneceğinden lafa giriş yaptı.

"Şey sanırım özür dilemeliyim."

"Ne için?" Genç çocuk titredi. Kız ne kadar normal bir sesle konuşsa da insanın içini titretecek bir soğukluk tınısı vardı sesinde. Hala ona bakmamakta direnen kızı izledi. "Akşam için." Dedi normal bir sesle.

"Akşam bir şey olmadı. Kendi kendine kurup kaldırıyorsun." Alice dönüp yanında ki bembeyaz olmuş Adrian'a baktı. Ne olmuştu akşam? Bellatrix yüzünden Alice esip gürlemişti, Adrian'da onun bu hallerine sinirlenmişti. Geçen yılda olan şeylerdi bunlar. Bir şeyler oldu mu ona cevap verebilen tek kişi Adrian olurdu. Bazen uzun süre konuşmaz bazense bir şey yokmuş gibi devam ederlerdi.

"Ben.. Yani düşündüm de." Alice yeniden yanaklarını şişirdi.

"Adrian geveleyip durma lafı. Başka bir şey mi var?"

"Hayır sadece..." Derin bir nefes aldı. "Akşam geleceğin için söylediklerim. Beni _asıl_ rahatsız eden onlardı." Adrian şimdi daha dikkatle Alice'in yüzünü izliyordu. Sadece dudakları oynamıştı. Minicik bir tebessüm yerleşti dudaklarına. Gözlerini ise göremiyordu. Gene karşıya bakıyordu. Ama acı olduğuna emindi. Alice'e ne zaman geleceğinden bahsedilse olduğu gibi.

"Ben alışığım." Daha fazla da bir şey demedi ve çantasını alıp ayağa kalktı. Adrian'da peşinden. Bu kızları anlayamıyordu. Gerçekten. Niye her şeyi zorlaştırırlar ki.

"Alice ve bak şu Gryffindorlular." Alice olduğu yerde aniden durup hızla arkasını döndü. Adrian ani tepki ile bir kaç adım geri çekildi. Hızla yutkundu. "Onlarla sabah..."

Alice'in kahve gözleri kısıldı. İçinden ona yakışmayacak küfürler sıralarken, sinirlendiğinde tıslamaya benzeyen sesi onunlaydı. "Siz geri zekalılar anlama sorunu mu yaşıyorsunuz? Gelip sadece soru sordular Parkinson! Büyütmeyi kes!" yeniden arkasını döndü.

Taş merdivenleri hızla geçerken bir kaç öğrenciye de çarptı. Adrian'ın yada diğerlerinin onu kısıtlamaya kalkışmasını sevmiyordu. Zaten kendisi her şeyi yapıyordu. Hayatını kontrol ediyordu. Onlara ne gerek vardı? Ne hakla ona karışabiliyorlardı. Adrian'ın ona seslendiğini ve arkasından geldiğinin farkındaydı. Ama tek kelime etmemek de niyetliydi. Çapulcuların arasından geçerken Sirius ve Peter'i itmek zorunda kalmıştı. Ama bunu pek takmadı. Sirius arkasından önemli değil diye seslenirken ikilemde kaldı. Arkasına dönüp ona lanet atmalı mı yoluna devam mı etmeli? Ama geri döndü. Ona lanet atmak için değil Adrian'a engel olmak için.

"Kanı bozuklarla muhatap olmuyoruz Black." Sirius ölümcül bakışlar arasında asasına uzanırken James'de aynısını yaptı. Alice sahnenin tanıdıklığıyla gülmek istese de şu an yapabileceği bir şey değildi. Demin ki adımlarının aynı hızında geri döndü.

"Adrian kes şunu." Adrian asasını yavaşça indirerek Alice'e baktı. Her ne kadar yapmak istemese de Alice'in gözlerinde ki emir ifadesini görebiliyordu.

"Sahibini dinle kuçukuçu." Sirius ve James koca birer kahkaha patlatırlarken, Peter daha minik bir kıkırtı ile onlara eşlik ediyordu. Alice gözlerini kıstı.

"Sen de sesini kes Black! Beni buna yapmaya zorlama!" Sirius geçen ki karşılaşmalarında olduğu gibi aniden gülüşünü kesti ve asasına sarıldı.

"Bana ne yapacağımı söyleyemezsin Riddle!" Alice'in eli yavaşça asasına uzanırken etraftaki öğrencileri fark etti. _Merlin! Daha önce hiç bu kadar göz önünde olmamıştım. Lanet Black. Defolup gitsene!_ Dişlerini sıktı.

"Uslu durman için her şeyi yapabilirim. Ben okul başkanıyım." Gözleri arkadaşlarını ikna etmek için uğraşan Remus'a döndü. "Remus bunu yapmıyorsa ben yaparım." Kumral çocuğun gözleri şaşkınlıkla açıldı. Yani Alice haklıydı arkadaşlarını durdurması çok zor oluyordu, _hatta imkansız_ dedi iç sesi. Gene haklıydı.

"Dene bakalım Riddle." James hızla Adrian'a bir büyü yolladı. Adrian Parkinson arkaya doğru uçtuğunda Alice çantasını hızla yere attı ve asasını salladı.

Her ne kadar Sirius'a yollamış olsa da büyüsü Peter Pettigrew çarptı. Peter büyük bir çığlıkla Adrian gibi havaya uçtuğunda üç çapulcuda -Remus bile- sinirle ona bakıyordu- Alice şaşkınlıkla ağzını açtı ama sonra kendini toparladı. James'in ona yolladığı büyüyü çok basit şekilde engelledi.

Bu sefer Sirius bir büyü yolladı. Alice aynı şekilde onu da engellerken Adrian'ın yanına geldiğini hissetti. Ona gülümsedi. "Eee Adrian? Gryffindorlulara ders vermeye hazır mısın?" Adrian şevkle gülümsedi. "Seve seve Prenses." İkisi de hatta diğer üçlü de asasını sallayamadan bir ses duydular.

"Hey çocuklar bizsiz öyle mi?" Alice arkadaşlarının sesini duyduğunda dudaklarının ucunda duran kahkahaya engel olamadı daha fazla. Büyülü sesiyle bir kahkaha koy verdi. Lola ve Jane'in kıkırdamaları da ona eşlik etti. Erkeklerden de gülenler vardı. Rabastan ve Regulus özellikle. Alice'in sesiyle çözülmüş kahkahalar atıyorlardı. Ve son olarak Severus Snape ile William Avery. Leonardo, Walden, Bellatrix ve Rodolphus yoktu. Alice bunu umursamadı.

Karşı tarafta oldukça güçlenmişti. Lily Evans her ne kadar hoşlanmasa da asasını çekmiş bir vaziyetteydi. Alice'in kaşı havaya kalktı. Gryffindor'un kızıl güzelliği pervasız çapulcu ruhunu kapmış gözüküyordu. Onun yanında siyah saçlı Marie duruyordu. Ve Gryffindor'un diğer üç elemanı da oradaydı. Frank Longbottom, Roy Thor ve Felix Docile. Ekipler tamamlandığı an izleyen çoğu kişi geri doğru çekilmişti. Herkesin merakla beklediği Slytherin Gryffindor kavgası sonunda gelmişti. Hem de baya büyük şekilde.

Regulus abisinin karşısına geçerken Adrian intikam için James'e yöneldi. Diğerleri de kendi aralarında adam paylaşırken Alice, Marie Turner'a yöneldi.

Kızın siyah gözleri öfkeyle parlıyorken Alice sıkıcılık ile iç çekti. Kendisine yolladığı büyüleri kolaylıkla savuruyordu. Marie ise daha da sinir olmuş bir şekilde asasını sallıyordu. Alice dayanamadı artık. Kalkanını indirir indirmez "Sersemlet" diye bağırdı. Marie yere düşerken Alice diğerlerine yöneldi. Evans'la karşılaşmak istemiyordu onun için Roy'a yöneldi. Roy Lola'ya bir bacak kitleme büyüsü yaparken Alice arkadaşının sersemliğine göz devirdi.

"Hey selam Thor!"

"Bakın burada kimler var. Distrain!"

"Protego!" alayla sırıttı genç kız. "Siz Gryffindorlular bir benimle başa çıkamıyorsunuz ya!" o Roy'la olan düellosuna devam ederken diğerleri de soluk kesmiyordu.

Regulus abisi tarafından tavana asıldığında ona küfür etmek istedi ama _ne yazık ki anne babaları aynıydı._ Sirius küçük kardeşine gülerek Severus Snape'e döndü. Severus'da o sırada Frank Longbottom'ı sersemletmişti. Sirius'u karşısında görünce dayanamadı. İkisi de hızlı bir düelloya tutuşsalar da Sirius Black kısa sürede galip gelmişti. Snape ise bağlandığı iplerden kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

Alice Roy'la oyalanmaktan sıkılıp Regulus'a yaptıkları gibi ona havaya asarken Jane'in bir sokma büyüsü ile çığlık attığını gördü. Sersem diye mırıldandı sessizce. Şimdi durum hiç iyi değildi. Beşe karşı dört.

"Adrian çık!" Alice onu James'in önünden çekti ve kendi asasını gözlüklü çocuğa doğrulttu. James şaşırsa da itiraz etmedi. bir büyü mırıldandı Alice hızla kalkan yaptı. Büyü ona ulaşamazken James sinirlendi. Adrian Parkinson, Lily ile düello ediyordu ve ona ulaşmalıydı ama önce şu baş belasını geçmeliydi. Bu tek başına mümkün gibi olmasa da diye düşünürken can dostu yanındaydı. "Selam Çatalak." Dedi sırıtarak. James ve ikisi aynı anda asasını kıza salladılar. Alice koca bir kahkaha ile büyüyü engelledi.

"Ne o bir kızla iki kişi mi düello ediyor?" iki genç sinirle tekrar asa sallarken Alice hem onları engellemişti hem de Rabastan ile mücadele eden Remus'u saf dışı bırakmıştı. Sirius ve James aynı anda "Remus! Diye haykırdılar. Ve bu onları tetikleyen şey oldu.

Gryffindor'un iki baş belası birbirlerine bakarak baş salladılar. Alice gözleri kısıp olayı anlamaya çalıştı ve anladı. Sirius arkasına geçerken ikisi onu kıskaca almıştı.

"Her şey yeni başlıyor Riddle." Alice koca bir kahkaha savurarak etrafında döndü ve bir kalkan oluşturdu. Ona iki taraftan gelen sersemletme büyüsü kalkanın mor halelerinde yok oldu. Sirius'a bayıltma büyüsünü yollarken sol kolunda ki keskin acı ile sendeledi. James Potter'ın kesme büyüsü beyaz gömleğini kana bulamıştı. Sirius bundan faydalanarak yeni bir büyü yollarken Alice asasını James'e doğrulttu, sol elini de Sirius'a doğru kaldırdı. Eliyle oluşturduğu kalkanla birlikte herkes dona kalmıştı. İzleyenler, arkadaşları ve Gryffindorlular. Alice kalkanı kaldırırken James'e doğru "Everte Statum" diye haykırdı. James, Sirius da ve diğerlerinde olduğu gibi havada taklalar atarken Alice durumdan faydalanıp saldırmak isteyen Felix Docile'e Expulso büyüsünü yaptı. Esmer çocuk elektrik şokları ile yere yığılırken Alice hızla arkasını döndü ve asasını Sirius'a doğrulttu. Aynı şekilde onun asası da ona dönüktü.

İkisi de gözleri birbirlerine kitlenmiş bakıyorlardı.

Durumun garipliği onları gülmeye teşvik etse de yapmadılar. İki gündür karşı karşıya gelen ikili büyük bir öfke ile birbirlerini izliyorlardı. Elalar merak, öfke ve şaşkınlık ile doluydu. Kahve gözler ise sadece öfke ile. Merak ise aklını kurcalıyordu sadece. İki gündür niye bu gözlere takıldığını soruyordu. Niye her karşı karşıya geldiklerinde kitlendiğini. Alice iç geçirirken öfkesini yok etti. Ve bu Sirius'u konuşmaya teşvik etti.

"Bir özür dileseydin bunlar olmazdı." Boştaki eli ile koridoru gösterirken Alice hızlıca etrafına bakış attı. Marie ve Frank sersemletilmişti, Severus, Regulus ve Roy havaya asılmıştı, Jane sokma büyüsünün etkisi ile yerde yatıyordu, Felix hala elektrik şoklarının acısını çekiyordu, Remus attığı taklanın acısı ve şaşkınlığıyla yerde oturuyordu, Peter ise arkasına sinmişti. Lola ise bir bacak kitleme büyüsünün etkisindeydi. Kalanları da şaşkınlıkla, karşı karşıya olan ikiliyi izliyordu. "O gurunu bazen kibarlık için eğit Riddle." Alice Sirius'un ses tonundaki iğrençlik ile bakışlarını ona döndürdü.

Demek gurur? Sirius Black, Slytherin kızının sırf gurur yüzünden böyle olduğunu düşünüyordu ha? Gözlerini kıstı ve asa tutan sağ kolunu hafifçe oynattı. "Zamanında Black. Zamanında o koca egonu göz ardı edip benden özür dileseydin çoktan bende özür dilemiştim. Ben diğerleri gibi gururumun insanlığımın önüne geçmesine izin vermem." Yarattığı etkiyi memnuniyetle izlerken McGonagall'ın çığlığı ile ikisi de oraya döndü.

Minevra McGonagall hızla koridora göz attı. İki binanın son sınıf öğrencilerinin çoğu yerdeydi. Ve durumları hiç açıcı değildi. Marie ve Frank'i çözerken Dumbledore ve diğer profesörlerde gelmişti. Alice iç geçirdi. Gün geçtikçe formdan düşüyorlar. Daha erken gelmeleri gerekirdi. Kız hafifçe gülümsedi ama McGonagall'ın bakışları ile yüzünde ki gülüş silindi.

"Riddle, Black indirin asalarınızı!" ikisi de önce birbirlerine sonra asalarına baktılar. Hızla asalarını eğerlerken Dumbledore'un güldüğünü gördüğünü görür gibi oldu Alice. Ama bir anlık.

Dumbledore Lola'nın kitleme büyüsünü bozarken konuştu. "Evet sanırım biraz konuşmamız gerekecek. Miss Evans ve Miss Riddle. Arkadaşlarınızı alıp beni takip edin. Ve evet Miss Parkinson lütfen Miss Greengrass'ı hastane kanadını götürür müsünüz?" Lola yavaşça başını sallayıp Jane'in yanına ilerledi. Dumbledore bu sefer yere inmiş olan Roy'a döndü. "Mr Thor. Sizde Mr Docile'i götürür müsün? Teşekkürler." Roy, Felix, Lola ve Jane gözden kaybolurken diğerlerine döndürdü bakışlarını. McGonagall'a bir şeyler dedikten sonra ilerlemeye başladı. Olaya dahil olan herkes de peşinden.

"Alice kolun kanıyor." Adrian kaşlarını çatarak hızla önde ki kızın yanına yürüdü. Alice'de yavaşça elini yaranın üstüne koydu. "Önemli bir şey Rabastan. Hastane kanadına uğrarım birazdan."

Regulus başını eğip yaraya baktı. "Alice gene de şimdi gitsen derin bir kesik gibi duruyor." Alice arkadaşlarına laf yetiştirirken Gryffindorlular da arkalarından öfkeyle geliyordu.

"Marie sen nasılsın?" Esmer kız gözlerini kıstı. "Ben iyiyim Frank asıl Remus'da durum ne?" hepsi Remus Lupin'e döndü. O da iç çekti Ve Sirius'a baktı. "Bu kızın takla büyüleri felaket her yerim ağrıyor." Çapulcular imayı anlayıp gülerken Lily tepki vermemişti.

"Lils." James sevgilisinin yüzüne baktı. "Sen iyisin değil mi?"

"Bende bir şey yok ama bu..." Kızıl güzel öfkeyle sustu ve ayağını yere vurdu. "Tüm okulun önünde düello yaptığımıza inanmıyorum." Sirius bir kahkaha attı.

"Hadi ama Evans. Çapulcu ruhumuz sana da bulaşmış. Ayrıca kaşındılar."

"Lily bundan hoşlanmayacaksın ama Sirius haklı." Gryffindor tayfası hızla arkadaşlarına döndüler. Bu konuşan onların sınıf başkanları mıydı?

"Kafasını çarptı kesin." James hararetle başını salladı. "Pati baksana şuna az."

\---

McGonagall'ın odası Gryffindor ve Slytherin evinin yedinci sınıf öğrencileri ile sıkış sıkıştı. Ama gene de iki grubun aralarına boşluk koymuştu Albus Dumbledore. Gerçi bu bile ortamın gerginliğini azaltmıyordu.

Müdür gözleri her öğrencisinin üstünde dolandırırken öğrenciler çoktan sıkılmaya başlamıştı. Neyse ki McGonagall yanında Profesör Sluhghorn il içeri girdi. İkisi de oldukça sinirliydi. Hızlı adımlarla Dumbledore'un yanına geçtiler.

"Evet çocuklar dinliyoruz." Dedi Dumbledore sakince ama hepsi bir ağızdan konuşmaya başlayınca Dumbledore onları susturdu. "İki taraftan birer kişi konuşsun. Miss Riddle ve Mr Black. En son siz karşı karşıya olduğunuza göre dinliyoruz." İkisi birbirine hızlıca baktılar ve aynı hızla başlarını çevirdiler. Sonra Alice anlatmaya başladı.

"Ben Black'e çarptım Profesör. Oradan kaynaklanan bir şey. Acelem vardı. Konu sözlü bir kavgaya dönüştü ama ne ara düelloya geçtik inanın bir fikrim yok." Alice tatlı tatlı gülümsedi. Dumbledore onun içini görmek için bakarken Alice bakışlarını kaçırmadı. Rahatsız olsa bile bunu mükemmel bir şekilde atlattı. Babasından alışkandı buna. Dumbledore bakışlarını Sirius'a çevirdiğinde derin bir nefes aldı.

"Doğru mu Mr Black?" Sirius dişlerini gıcırdatarak başını salladı. "O da Peter'e büyü yaptı!" Alice tısladı. "Potter'da Adrian'a saldırdı."

"Sizin yüzünüzden!"

"Siz başlattınız!"

"Susun!" Sirius ve Alice anında sustular ama bakışlarıyla dahi kavgaya devam edebiliyorlardı.

"Bir çarpma yüzünden birbirinizi öldürmeye kalkmanız çok dokunaklı!" McGonagall sinirle patladı. Zaten herkes bunu bekliyordu. Bu ana kadar sabredebilmesi bile bir mucizeydi.

"Minevra." McGonagall kıpkırmızı yüzü ile Dumbledore'a baktı. Ama gene de sinirliydi. Bakışları Alice'in üzerine kitlendi. "Beni şaşırttınız Miss Riddle" sonra aynı şekilde Lily'e döndü. "Sizde öyle Miss Evans!" gözlerini kısarken Adrian ve Remus'a bakmayı da ihmal etmedi. "Okul ve sınıf başkanları örnek öğrenciler olmalı!"

Bu sefer "Minerva." Diyen Horace Slughorn olmuştu. Onun kadar sinirli olsa da sesini çıkarmıyordu. sınıf başkanları suçlulukla başlarını eğdiler. Alice ve Lily kızarmıştı.

"Sanırım herkes suçunun farkında olmalı değil mi çocuklar?" Dumbledore'u onaylayan mırıltılar yükseldi. "Güzel. İki bölümden de 80 puan!" herkes şokla birbirine baktı ama hak etmişlerdi. "Ve elbette bölüm başkanlarınız sizlere ceza verecekler. Şimdi sınıflarınıza lütfen. Yemeği kaçırdınız. Yazık oldu. Yahni çok güzeldi."

\---

Öğleden sonra ki iki saatlik ders iksirdi ve Slytherin ile Gryffindorlular bu dersi ortak alıyordu. Bellatrix artık ortaya çıkmaya karar vermişti. Hele de ders Gryffindor ile olunca intikam ateşi içinde yanıvermişti. Tabii olan düelloyu duyunca hayıflanmadan edemedi.

"Kahretsin bu kaçmayacak bir eğlenceydi." Severus Snape sırıttı. "Kesinlikle öyleydi Bella. Yazık oldu." Bellatrix önündeki kitabı Severus'a fırlatırken diğerleri güldü.

"Yalnız gerçekten yazık oldu." Rodolphus iç çekti. "Yılın ilk Gryffindor kavgasına kaçırdığımıza inanamıyorum." Ellerini havaya kaldırdı ve sonra yüzünü kapattı. Slytherinliler yeniden güldü.

Leonardo iç çekti. "Akşama detayların hepsini istiyoruz."

"Seve seve." Dedi William ve o sırada zindanın kapısı açıldı. Tüm bakışlar oraya dönerken Alice Riddle tüm ihtişamı ile içeri girdi.

Beyaz gömleğinin kolları yukarı katlanmış, yarası kapanmıştı. Kanları bile çoktan yok etmişti. Düello sırasında dağılan saçlarını bile düzeltmişti. Önüne düşen perçemlerini tokalarla yanlarına almıştı. Sol eli saçlarına giderken arkadaşlarına göz kırptı ve Gryffindor tarafına bakmadan onlara yürüdü.

"Biliyor musunuz?" dedi James haset dolu bir sesle. Bakışlarını Sirius'a çevirdi. "Bu kızın onlardan hiç bir farkı yok." Sirius ise gözleri hala kızdaydı. İç çekerek James'e döndü.

James ona hak vermesini beklerken Sirius'un itiraz etmesi ile şok oldu. Lily bile inanamamazlıkla Sirius'u izliyordu. İki gündür nesi var bunun.

"Sirius kıza taktın."

Ela gözlerini devirdi. "Saçmalama Aylak. Orada konuşurken haklıydı gayet."

Lily Evans kaşlarını çattı. "Saçmalıyorsun Sirius. Nereye haklıydılar? Kız özür dilese bunlar olmazdı." Sirius ellerini ensesine koyarak arkaya yaylandı.

"Ee Evans sende diyorsun özür dilemeli diye. Bunu ona söyledim ama gayet mantıklı bir cevapla beni bloke etti." Peter kıkırdadı.

"Söyler misin Sirius?" dedi James buz gibi bir sesle. " _Neymiş o mantıklı cevap?_ " Sirius James'e sırıttı.

"Ben özür dilemeliydim." Remus elini alnına vururken Lily ve James aynı surat ifadesi onu izliyordu. Sirius o an ikisinin çocuğu olsa kime benzeyeceğini düşünüyordu.

"İkinizde aptalsınız." Dedi Lily ve muhabbet sıyrılıp Marie'nin yanına gitmek istedi ama Sirius kolunu tuttu ve oturttu.

"Dinle ve git Lily. Ben hastane kanadında kolunu sıktım ya. İşte onun özrünü bekliyordu." Lily olayın mantığını kavrayınca sırıttı.

"Doğal olarak." Dedi ve bu sefer kimse onu durdurmadan arkadaşının yanına gitti. Marie hala öfkeliydi.

Felix ve Jane hala hastane kanadındaydı. Kalan herkes zindanlardaydı ve olanları çekiştiriyordu. Alice diğer düellolar ile ilgili şeyleri dinlerken gülmeden edemedi. Kendisini öyle kaptırmıştı ki diğerlerinden haberi dahi yoktu. "Ama en güzeli" dedi William Avery ve Alice'e göz kırptı. "Alice'in yaptığı kalkandı. Herkes nasılda dondu kaldı?"

Alice ile birlikte hepsi güldü.

"Tam Prensesimize yakışır bir hareket." Dedi Adrian Alice'in kahve gözlerinin içine bakarak. Alice ise sadece gülümsedi. O sırada içeri giren Slughorn ile tüm sesler kesildi.

Herkes Profesörü izlerken onun hala sinirli olduğu görülüyordu. Alice sırıttı ve Bella'ya eğildi. İki kız kıkırdarken Slughorn onlara bir bakış attı.

"Bugün sizlerle konuşacak havam yok. F.Y.S.B.'ler ile ilgili konuşmayı bir dahaki derste yapacağım. Şimdi sayfa onu açın ve iksiri yapmaya başlayın." Sınıftan sadece sayfa sesleri geliyordu.

Alice direk işine girişti. Diğerleri ise eksik malzemeleri almak için dolaplara yönelmişlerdi. Herkes sessiz ve fısıltılar eşliğinde son dersin rahatlığının tadını çıkarıyordu. Bellatrix iksir eşi Rodolphus ile kavgalar ederek arkadaşlarının gülmelerine yol açıyordu. Alice onların en son ki eşit kesmedin kavgasından sonra kitabına döndü. Eksik malzemeyi gördüğünde kaşlarını çattı.

"Adrian sen karıştırmaya devam eder misin? Ben hardal otu alıp geleyim."

"Tamamdır." Alice yeniden saçlarını geri attı ve zindanların en ucunda olan malzeme dolabına yöneldi. Dolabın kapaklarını geri açtı, gözlerini kısarak hardal otunu aramaya başladı. Ama onu bir sürpriz bekliyordu. Yanı başında duyduğu ses ile donup kaldı. Gözlerini bir kaç kez kırpıştırıp sesin sahibine döndü.

Sanki demin hiç bir şey olmamış gibi, sanki birbirlerine yaralama çalışmamışlar gibi sırıtan Sirius Black'i görmek Alice için büyük bir sürprizdi. Ağzı şaşkınlıkla açılmış yakışıklı çapulcuyu izliyordu. Sirius onun bu haline memnun olmuştu. Gülüşünü büyüttü ve tekrar merhaba dedi. Alice hızla kendini toparladı ve başını salladı.

"Bir şey mi var Black?" Sirius soğuk ses tonuna aldırmadan kollarını göğsünden bağlayıp dolaba yaslandı.

"Aslında Riddle." Derin bir nefes aldı. Sanki konuşmakta zorlanır gibiydi. Bu hali Alice'i daha da meraklandırdı. "Lütfen tekrar ettirme. Özür dilerim."

Alice şaşkınlıkla yeniden gözlerini kırpıştırdı. O yanlış mı duymuştu? Sirius Black özür mü diledi? Yüzüne bir gülümseme yayılırken çocuğun gülüşü de eş zamanlı olarak silindi. "Sen" diyerek başladı Alice ama Sirius'un homurdanmaları sözünü kesti.

"Tekrar ettirme dedim." Alice kıkırdadı.

"Sersem tekrar ettirmem elbette. Bu anı aklıma kazıyorum. _Her Black kolay özür dilemez._ " Sabah ki cümlenin tekrarı ile ikisi de güldü. Ama Alice aniden gülüşünü sildi ve derin bir nefes aldı. "Önemli değil." Yeniden dolaba döndüğünde Sirius ani değişimle afallasa bile belli etmedi. Kızın aradığı ve gözünün önünde olan hardal otlarını aldı, ona uzattı.

Alice titreyen elleriyle sarı kurumuş otları aldı ama Sirius'un bırakmaya niyeti yoktu. "Teşekkürler Black. Bırakırsan memnun olurum?" bir özür bekleyen genç çocuk bir teşekkürle karşılaşınca sırıttı. Bu kız farklı olmak için bozulmaz yemini etmiş olmalı. Otları bıraktı ama kız gitmedi. Onun yerine bakışlarını ela gözlere dikmişti.

"Bende özür dilerim. Sana çarptığım için." Sirius gülümsedi ve sol eliyle saçlarını geri attı. Alice onun bu hareketine gözlerini devirdi. "Ama hala koca bir egon olduğunu düşünüyorum."

Sirius sessiz bir kahkaha attı. "Farkındayım. Bende senin gururunun hala her şeyden önce olduğunu düşünüyorum. Yani insanlıktan sonra." Alice saçlarını kulağının arkasına sıkıştırırken hüzünle gülümsedi.

Gurur. Gurur. Onun gibi birinde gurur var mıydı? Hayır. Babası bir çok şeyden onu mahrum ettiği gibi bundan da mahrum etmişti. Genç kız bunları düşünmenin sırası olmadığının farkındaydı. Gözlerini ela gözlerden çekti ve yeniden gülümsedi. "İkimizin de öğreneceği şeyler var demek." Daha fazla bir şey söylemedi ve yüzündeki tebessümle sırasına yürüdü. Sirius da anın ve konuşmanın garipliği ile yerine geçti.

"Ne dedi o kanı bozuk?" Alice'in gülümsemesi tuzla buz olurken Adrian'a baktı. Ama sanırım onları gören tek kişi oydu. Diğerlerinden bir tepki almamıştı.

Hardal otlarını salladı. "Sadece bunları bulmama yardım etti."

"Alice gene yalan söylüyorsun?" kız kitabını bıraktı ve ona döndü. Gene sözcüğüne fazlasıyla takılmıştı. Yüz ifadesinden anlayan Adrian salaklığına lanet etti ve iç geçirdi. "Yani Gryffindorlular konusunda."

Alice hardal otlarını doğramaya döndü. Onunla muhatap olmaktansa bir şeyleri kesip biçmek daha güzeldi onun için. Ama Parkinson'un pes edeceği yoktu.

"O çocuğun bakışlarını sevmiyorum. Uzak dur-" Alice bıçağı hızla vurdu ve Adrian'a döndü.

"Bana ne yapacağımı söylemeye kalkma." Adrian kaşlarını çattı. "Niyetim o değil. Sadece seni-"

"Koruma. Beni koruma Adrian, tamam mı? Ben kendi kendimi korurum." Adrian'ın cevap vermeye hazırlandığını gördü. "Bir şey deme bak seninle tartışacak halim yok. Şu lanet iksiri yapalım." Bıçağı eline aldı ve işine devam etti.

Adrian ise durumdan memnun olmasa da Alice'in keskin bir ses tonu ile belirttiği şeyi yaptı. Bunu daha sonra onunla konuşacaktı.

Sirius ve James ise ilgi ile ikilinin tartışmasını izliyordu. "Bana bak Pati. Bıçağı saplar mı Parkinson'a?" ikisi de güldü.

"Sanmıyorum Çatalak. Farklı bir kız dediysek o kadarda değil herhalde." İkisi de gülerken Lily onların derse odaklanması için ve minicik bir şaka için kazanlarına bir kaç malzeme koydu. Büyük bir tıslama eşliğiyle sınıfı dumanlar kapladı.

Öğrenciler çığlık atarken Slughorn olanları anlamaya çalışıyordu ama artık buna bile katlanacak hali yoktu. "DIŞARI DIŞARI! BUGÜN HİÇ BİRİNİZİ GÖRMEK İSTEMİYORUM! ÇIKIN SINIFTAN!" öğrenciler öksürükleri arasında sevinç nidaları ile sınıftan çıktılar.

 

Çıktıklarında Sirius ve James bir şey yapmadan ama bir şey yapmış olmanın şaşkınlığı ile sırıtıyorlardı. Lily ise somurtuyordu. "Sadece sizi derse döndürmeye çalışıyordum. Ama gel gör ki ilk iksir dersimiz erken bitti.!" Gryffindor tayfası her yerlerini isler kaplamış olsa da olayın mutluluğu ile kahkahalar koy vererek koridoru inlettiler.

 


	8. Toplantı Planı

****"Hayır hayır bunu kaçırdığıma inanamıyorum." Bellatrix koca bir kahkaha daha savurdu. Diğerleri de ona eşlik etti.

"Bir dahakine Bella." Dedi Alice ve elindeki dergiyi masaya fırlattı. Onun cümlesini analiz eden arkadaşları kısa bir sessizlikten sonra gülmeye başladılar.

"Prenses Gryffindorluları haklamaya geliyor ha?"

Alice gözlerini devirdi. "Abartma Walden."

"Abartmıyoruz kiii!!" Regulus kocaman bir şekilde sırıttı. "Devamı olduğunu sen söyledin." Alice onların bazen böyle salak olmalarını anlayamıyordu. İç geçirdi ve oturduğu koltukta kıpırdandı. Gözlerini kapatıp biraz dinlenmek istiyordu. Bugün fazlasıyla yorulmuştu.

"Alice?"

Kız gözlerini açmadan iç geçirdi. Bir rahat yoktu. "Evet?" dedi bıkkınlıkla.

"Biliyorsun aramıza yeni katılacaklar var." Alice hala gözlerini açmamakta ısrar ediyordu ama yüzünü buruşturmadan edemedi.

Her sene olduğu gibi yada beşinci sınıftan bu yana olduğu gibi onlara katılacak kişileri karşılarına alıp konuşurlardı. Alice bunu istemeyerek yapar bir kukla gibi orada dikilirdi. Ama mecburdu. Kuralları beşinci sınıfa geçenleri yanlarına almak ve bir nevi eğitmek. Mezun olanlar ölüm yiyen olarak babasına katılıyordu. Alice buna memnun değildi ama elinden gelen bir şey yoktu.

Derin bir nefes daha alıp gözlerini açtı. Merakla ona bakan gruba toz olmalarını söyleme isteği içinde kabarsa da vazgeçti. "Çocuklar şunu yarın halletsek?" ona itiraz edecek olan William Avery'i gördüğünde elini kaldırıp sustu. "Biliyorum bu gece yapmamış gerek ama inanın çok yorgunum. Yarın olur mu?"

İtiraz edecek halleri yoktu. Alice'in ağzından laf bir kez çıkardı. Sessizce başlarını sallarken Alice gülümsedi. "Güzel." Dedi ve ayağa kalktı. Gömleğini düzeltirken gözleri Adrian'a çarpsa da bir şey demedi. İksir dersinden beri aralarında hala negatif bir durum vardı. "Ben yatıyorum." Dedi Adrian'ı hiç fark etmemiş gibi. "Herkese iyi geceler."

Arkadaşları da ona iyi geceler dileklerini iletirken Alice yavaş adımlarla merdivenlere yöneldi, oradan da yatakhanesine. Kapıdan girdiğinde derin bir nefes aldı. Okulun daha ikinci günü bitmiş olsa dahi sanki senenin yarısını geçirmiş gibi yorgundu. Her seneden daha farklı başlamıştı bu seneye.

Yavaş adımlar hatta adımdan daha çok ayaklarını sürükleyerek yatağına yöneldi. Üstünü çıkarmaya bile üşenir vaziyetteydi. En azından kazağını çıkaracaktı. Ellerini çaprazlama şekilde beline koyup gri kazağını hafifçe tuttu. Yavaşça üzerinden çıkarttıktan sonra sandığının üstüne fırlattı ve kendisini de yatağının üstüne attı. _Yorganını aç bari._ Diyen iç sesine cevap vermedi. Gözlerini kapatıp mutlu bir şekilde iç çekti ve kendini uykuya teslim etti.

\---

Gryffindor ortak salonunun konusu da Slytherin ile aynıydı. Mükemmel düello tüm okulun dilindeydi. Ancak olayın baş kahramanları çoktan sıkılmış ve kendilerini mekanlarına atmışlardı bile.

Lily James'in dizlerine uzanmıştı. Sevgilisi saçlarıyla oynarken o elindeki kitabı okuyordu. Remus ve Peter'de ateşin önüne kurulmuş Büyücü Satrancı oynuyorlardı. Sirius ise tek başına kalmış James'e beni-sattın bakışları altında somurtmakla meşguldü. James Potter'ın kahve gözleri arada ona kayıyordu. En yakın arkadaşı ile sözsüz bir iletişime geçerken kızıl saçlardaki eli duruyordu. Lily Evans ise bunu fark ettiğinde James'in eline vuruyor ve yeniden dikkati üzerine çekiyordu. Gene James onu bırakmış Sirius ile sessiz konuşmasına devam ediyorken Gryffindor'un güzel kızı dayanamadı.

Gözleri hala kitabında ancak ses tonu sınıf başkanı olarak kullandığı tona bürünmüştü. "Bana bak Sirius. Kız arkadaşın falan yok mu senin _bu sene?_ Gidip onunla kıkırdayıp sevgilimi bana bırakır mısın?" James Lily'nin laflarına şapşalca sırıtırken Sirius'un attığı yastık yüzüne çarpmadan bir arayıcı refleksi ile onu tuttu. Lily bu son olayları James'in dizlerinden doğruldu ve sevgilisinin en yakın arkadaşına baktı.

"Bana bak Çatalak. Ciddi ciddi bu kızılı kıskanmaya başlayacağım" Lily ve Sirius hariç herkes güldü.

"Sen onu hep kıskanıyordun Sirius." Dedi Peter büyük bir heyecanla, gözleri hala oyundaydı. Remus da sırıttı.

"Peter haklı." Sirius'un yüzü düşerken sırıtma sırası Lily'deydi.

"Evet Sirius ne diyordun?" Sirius homurdandı. "Çatalak'ı biraz bize bırakmanı."

Lily gözlerini devirip yeniden eski konumuna döndü. Ama Sirius'a cevap vermeyi ihmal etmedi. "Çok beklersin." Çapulcular yeniden güldüler. Sirius ise çok-yüz-verdin bakışını atıyordu.

"Hadi ama Pati. Bu akşam ne bu huysuzluğun?" Sirius omuz silkti ve ellerini ensesine koyarak oturduğu tekli koltuğa yayıldı.

"Huysuz olan ben değilim. Sevgilin." Lily ona cevap vermedi ve kitabıyla ilgilenmeye devam etti.

"Yapma ama Pati." Dedi Remus ve bakışlarını bir anlığına oyundan ayırdı. "Lily haklı bu sene kimse yok mu?"

Sirius istemeden sırıttı. "Gözüme göre kız bulamadım." Dedi. "Gönlüme olduğunu ne zaman duyacağız acaba?" Lily hafifçe yan dönüp Sirius'a baktı ve güldü. James'de ona eşlik etti. Elini saçlarından çekip iyiydi manasında baş parmağını kaldırdı.

"O zaman alacak Lils." Dedi Sirius.

"Bence değil." Herkes şaşkın bakışlarını Peter'e çevirdi. Sarışın oğlan bakışlarını oyundan çekti. Herkesin ona baktığını görünce kızarmadan edemedi. "Bilmiyorum ama şu Riddle'ın lafı çok dönüyor. Hem Sirius'la bakıştıklarını da görüyorum."

Üç oğlanda, kızıl saçlı kızda suskundu. Hele Sirius ağzı açık kalmış bir şekilde Peter'a bakıyordu. Ondan bunu beklemiyordu diğerleri gibi. Ama elbette onu şaşırtan şey söylediklerinin anlamlarıydı. Peter işin aslını yani kızın kim olduğunu bulmaya çalıştığını bilmiyordu. Ağzını tutamaz diye söylememişlerdi ama o anlamıştı. Yani biraz ters olmuştu ama olmuştu. Sirius onun dikkatli biri olduğunu unutmuştu.

"Hayır!" dedi aniden. Lily korkuyla zıpladı. "Saçmalama Kılkuyruk. Kızla bakıştığım falan yok." Yalan söylüyordu tabi ki. Yani kısmen. Sadece bakışları denk geliyordu. Bile isteye bakışmak değildi bu. Sirius'un ani tepkisine ilk gülen kişi James olmuştu. Dudakları yavaşça kıvrılırken ilk kahkahası dudaklarından döküldü ve Lily'de ona eşlik etmekte gecikmedi. Peter ise hala kızarmış bir şekilde küçük kıkırtılar ile gülüyordu. Remus da kendi tutmak istedi ama beceremedi. Sirius arkadaşlarına homurdandı ve ayağa kalktı.

"İyi siz eğlenin ben yatıyorum." Merdivenlere yöneldi ama bir anda durup arkadaşlarına baktı. "Ve Riddle ile benim için yakıştırma yaparsanız bir kaç laneti üzerinizde ciddi ciddi uygularım." Onun bu boş tehditleri arkadaşlarının daha çok gülmesine yol açtı. Sirius gözlerini devirdi ve ayaklarını basamaklara vura vura yatakhanesine çıktı.

Kazağını çıkartıp yarı çıplak şekilde yatağına uzandı. Ellerini kafasının altına koydu ve tavanı seyretmeye başladı.

_Ben diğerleri gibi gururumun insanlığımın önüne geçmesine izin vermem._ Alice Riddle'ın sesi beyninde yankılanırken yüzünü buruşturdu. Diğerleri gibi, kısmına özellikle takılmıştı. Ve elbette iksir sınıf da yaptıkları konuşmada bir şey daha dikkatini çekmişti. O da kızla adam gibi yani laf atmadan ve düzgün bir şekilde konuştuğunda karşılık almış olmasıydı. Genç kız onu terslememiş, cevap vermiş hatta gülümsemişti. Sirius kızların garipliğiyle ilgili bir küfür savurdu ve yatağından kalktı. Eşofmanlarını giyerken hala daha kızın cümlelerini aklından tek tek geçiriyordu.

Peter'ın dedikleri geldi aklına. Yatağının başında taş kesildi genç çocuk. Bence değil, demişti. Sirius'un aşık olması uzun sürmeyecek demişti. Ama hayır yanılıyordu! Sirius hızla kafasını salladı. Kıza aşık olmuyordu. Olmuyordu değil mi? Yeniden yüzünü buruşturdu ve yatağa girdi.

Sadece saplantıydı. Kızın yaptıkları ilgisini çekiyordu o kadar. Farklı olması onda merak uyandırıyordu. Saplantı. Ve kızın kim olduğunu öğrendiğinde geçecekti bu saplantı. "Saplantı." Diyerek mırıldandı. Evet öyleydi. Saplantı diye mırıldanırken uyuya kaldı.

\---

"Alice kalk."

Alice Riddle yorganı tepesine kadar çekti. Yorganın içinde boğuk bir sesle mırıldanırken oda arkadaşları güldü. Lola hızlı adımlarla başına gidip yorganı çekiştirdi ama Alice'de tutmuş bırakmıyordu.

"Git şuradan Parkinson. Uykum var!"

"Ya Alice –derin bir nefes alıp tekrar yorganı çekti- derse geç kalacağız." Alice ona yakışmayan bir küfür savururken Bellatrix kocaman bir kahkaha attı. Alice hızla yorganı bıraktı ve hala çekmekte olan Lola Parkinson pat diye poposunun üstünde buluverdi kendini.

Alice ne yaptığını fark etse dahi aldırmadan gözlerini sıkıca yummuş uykusuna devam etmeye çalışıyordu ama Jane ve Bella'nın kahkahaları buna izin vermiyordu. Slytherin Prensesi artık daha fazla dayanamadı. "DERSİM YOK AMA UYKUM VAR! VE SİZ ÜÇÜNÜZ ODAYI TERK ETMEZİSENİZ HEPİNİZE YARASA-UMACI BÜYÜSÜ YAPACAĞIM!" Jane ve Bella gülüşlerini bastırarak koşar adım odadan çıkarken Lola hala yerdeydi. Hızla kalkmaya çalıştı ama ayağını karyolaya çarptı. Sonra çantasını aldı ve kapıya yöneldi ama o sırada çöp kovasını da devirdi. "PARKİNSON!" diye bağırdı Alice ve yorganını tekrar üstüne çekti.

Alice bir kaç saat sonra yataktan kalktı. Öğle yemeğine bir buçuk saat falan kalmıştı. Bugün sadece öğleden sonra dersi olduğuna göre sınıf başkanlarına ayrılmış banyoda güzel bir duş alabilirdi. Bu onu kendine getirirdi hem. Bu düşüncenin mutluluğu ile ayaklarını yataktan sarkıttı ve eşyalarını hazırladı.

Ortak salona indiğinde kimse yoktu. Hava bugün de gayet güzeldi ve sanırım herkes boş vaktini her zaman ki gibi haylazlıkla geçiriyordu. Alice buna göz devirdi ve ortak salonu terk edip beşinci katta ki banyoya yöneldi.

\---

Slytherin masası sessiz bir şekilde yemekleriyle ilgileniyorlardı. Sabah kimileri derse girmişti kimileri girmemişti. Ve şimdi güzel bir öğle yemeği ile dinleniyorlardı. Alice kapıdan içeri girdiği anda arkadaşlarının üstündeki bezmiş ifadeye gülmeden edemedi. Her zaman ki gibi alımlı bir şekilde yürüdü ve yerine oturdu.

"İyi uykular hanımlar ve beyler." Masadakiler hareketlenerek neşeyle konuşan kıza döndüler.

"Tabii." Dedi Bellatrix başını masaya koyarak. "Sabah dört saati uyuyarak geçirdin. "Biz ise saçma sapan olan aritmansiye girdik." Alice sırıttı.

"Almak zorunda değildin Bella mızmızlanmayı kes." Bella cevap vermek yerine gözlerini kapattı.

Kafasını sol eline yaslamış, sağ elindeki çatalla yemeğine işkence yapan Rodolphus konuştu. "Haklı. Dersin sadece bir saatinde bunak Harold'ın FYSB nutuğunu dinledik."

William Avery ve Leanordo Mulciber gülerken Walden onlara bir kaç tane bezelye tanesi atmayı ihmal etmedi. Alice gülmeden edemedi. Sanki savaştan çıkmış gibiydi hepsi.

"Prenses haklı." Dedi William saçlarını karıştırarak. "Dersi almasaydınız o zaman."

Walden yeniden atağa geçecekken Alice karşıya uzanıp elini masaya yapıştırdı. "Kesin şunu tamam."

Herkes uslu haline döndü. "Bende sizler kadar sıkıldım. Her ders FYSB dinliyoruz ki farkındaysanız öğleden sonraki ders Sihirli Yaratıkların bakımı."

Erkekler bir ağızdan "Kettleburn!" dediklerinde kızlar gülmeye başladı. Bella masadan kafasını kaldırdı.

"O lanet herifin susması imkansız. Ben onu hayatta çekemem."

"Al bendende o kadar."

"Kim çeker ki."

"Emekliye ayrılmıyor mu bu adam?"

Alice arkadaşlarına hak veriyordu. Bütün öğretmenler her ders FYSB'leri anlatıyor öğrencilerin üstüne üstüne gidiyorlardı. Bu sadece ilk hafta ile sınırlı kalsa kimse takılmazdı ama üst sınıflardan aldıkları bilgiler sene boyunca süreceğini söyleyince herkes çoktan isyan bayrağını çekmişti.

"Buldum!" Alice elini masaya çarptığında herkes şaşkınca ona döndü, Lola ise korkuyla minik bir çığlık atmıştı.

"Sakıncası yoksa neyi bulduğunu sorabilir miyim?" Alice sabahtan beri ilk kez duyduğu sese döndü. Adrian mavi gözlerini ona dikmiş sakince hatta beyazlamış bir yüzle karşısında oturuyordu. Alice'in kaşları istemsizce de olsa çatılmıştı. Bu çocuk şu ara fazla mı alıngandı? Yada kendisi mi onu tersliyordu? Düşüncelerini kenara itti ve cevap verdi. "Bir toplantı."

"Toplantı?" Severus Snape kaşlarını çatarak sınıf başkanlarının mükemmel planını anlamaya çalıştı.

Alice ayağa kalkıp üstünü düzeltti. "Şöyle ki: Profesörler bir toplantı yapacak. Hatta bir Bakanlık görevlisi bile gelir. Hepimize –tüm son sınıflara- FYSB hakkında her şeyi toptan anlatır ve öğretmenlerde eksik kalmış bilgi düşüncesinden sıyrılıp bizi tüm sene rahat bırakır."

"Dahiyane!" dedi Bella kocaman bir gülümseme ile. Jane ise başını hızla sallayıp ona katıldığını belli etti ama Lola hala boş gözlerle onları izliyordu.

Erkeklerde kendi aralarında bakışıp durumu tartıyorlardı ama Alice'in beklemeye sabrı yoktu. Hızlı adımlar Slytherin masasının etrafında döndü ve Adrian'ın yanında aldı soluğu. "Alice emin değilim?" dese bile Adrian genç kız onu takmadı.

"Biz fikri verelim gerisi onlara kalmış bir şey. Hadi ama Adrian!" kolundan tutup onu çekiştirdi. Bu sabah ki neşesi hala onunlaydı, hele birde şimdi fikrin verdiği mutlulukta eklenince üstüne daha da dışarı yansıyordu neşesi. Yüzünü garip bir şekle sokup yeniden Adrian'ı çekiştirdi. Masadakiler ona gülse de Alice'in aldırdığı yoktu. Genç çocukta artık pes etti ve gözlerini devirip masadan kalktı.

"Tamam tamam." Alice neşeyle bir kahkaha savurdu ama onun kolunu bırakmaya niyeti yoktu. Tüm Hogwarts bu ikiliyi izlerken Alice yanlarında ki Ravenclaw masasını taradı ve istediği iki işinin yan yana oturuyor olduğunu gördü. Adrian'ın koluna asılarak onu masanın en ucuna sürüklemeye koyuldu. Genç çocukta ne yapacağını anlamıştı hiç itiraz etmedi.

Ravenclaw sınıf başkanları da ikiliyi merakla izliyordu. Hele de gelip onların yanlarında durduklarında şaşkınlıklarını gizleyememiş ağızları açık onlara baktılar.

Oscar Wood kendini toparladı. "Selam Riddle." Dedi gülümseyerek ama Adrian'a döndüğünde gülüşünü silmişti. "Selam Parkinson." Alice gülümsedi "Selam Wood."

Rebecka Harris kendine gelmişti. Yüzü soğuk bir ifadeye bürünürken kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu.

"Ne istiyorsun Riddle?" Alice aynı buz gibi bakışları iade ederken bu kızın sorunu ne diye düşünmeden edemedi. Üç senedir konuşuyorlardı. Yani sınıf başkanı olduklarından beri ve Rebecka Harris o zamandan beri Alice'e ters cevaplar vermekten memnun kalırdı.

"Bir şey söyleyeceğiz." Derken Adrian'a bakış atmayı ihmal etmedi.

Rebecka alayla gülümsedi. "Tüm okula çıktığınızı okul gazetesinde yayınlamam için geldin değil mi?" Rebecka haftalık bir okul gazetesi hazırlıyordu. İçinde okuldan haberler, ilanlar, maç sonuçları falan oluyordu genelde. Ama en çok rağbet gören kısım dedikodu köşesiydi. Alice aynı gülüşü takındı kıza karşı.

"Alt sınıftan insanlar gibi gelip sana ilişkimi yayınla diyecek birisi değilim. Aksine senin dedikodu köşene malzeme olmak yerine sevgilimin elini tutup gerine gerine Hogwarts'ın önüne çıkarım." Herkes konuşmalara kulak kabartmış durumdaydı. Oldukça ilgi çekici bir hal almaya başlamıştı durum.

Adrian ve Oscar'ın kaşları şaşkınlıkla kalktı ve birbirlerine baktılar. Rebecka'da yeniden ağzı açık kalmış kızı izliyordu. "Ne yani siz, siz, siz" kız kekelemeye başlamıştı artık. "Siz çıkıyor musunuz?" Alice istemsizce bir kahkaha savurdu.

"Siz Ravenclawların akıllı olması gerekmiyor muydu? Gerçekten aptalsın Harris. Söylediklerimden bunu mu çıkardın?" kızın yanakları kızarırken bir kaç kişi güldü. Buna Oscar'da dahil. Adrian ise hala bir şey anlamamış Alice'i izliyordu.

"Parkinson'u ee elini tutup buraya çekiyordun!" Adrian artık kızın aptallığına dayanamadı ve göz devirdi.

"Elimi değil kolumu tutuyordu Harris konuyu dağıtma artık." Dedi ve Alice hadi-söyle-bitsin bakışı attı.

Alice saçlarını geri attı ve gülümsedi. "Adrian haklı. Neyse. Size bir şey diyeceğim." "Şu her ders çektiğimiz FYSB muhabbeti var ya? Ona toptan çözüm bulduk."

"Merlin'in sakalı!" Oscar Wood kocaman bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Gerçekten mi? Hepimizi bu dertten kurtarabilecek misin?" masadan ona bir kaç bakış gelse de kumral çocuk pek takmadı. Alice gülümsemesini silmeden hızla başını salladı.

"Bir toplantı dedik. Tüm son sınıflara verilsin. Profesörler verebilir. Yada bir Bakanlık görevlisi." Omuz silkti. "FYSB hakkında her şeyi toptan anlatır bizde kurtuluruz."

"Tamam!" Oscar sevinçle ayağa kalkarken Rebecka kolundan tutup hızla onu yerine çekti ve "Bakarız." Dedi. Alice kızın gereksiz triplerine gülümsedi ve Oscar'a döndü. "Arkadaşlarınızla konuşun bir. Bizde diğer sınıf başkanlarına gidelim." Oscar Rebecka'ya bozulsa da bir şey demedi. Başını salladı. Alice ve Adrian oradan uzaklaşıp diğer masaya yöneldiler.

Alice'in gülümsemesi solmuştu. Bu masaya gitmek istemiyordu. Kesinlikle gitmek istemiyordu. Dün ki kavgadan sonra Remus ve Lily ile karşılaşmak istemiyordu. Ama mecburdu da. Olacaklara katlanacaktı. İç geçirdi ve çapulcuların olduğu kısıma yürüdü.

"Selam." Dedi, sesindeki sevecenliği korumak istemişti ama titremesine mani olamamıştı. İçinden kendine küfür ederken gülümsedi.

Lily Evans zümrüt gözleriyle merakla kıza baktı tıpkı diğerleri gibi ama Remus Lupin inat etmiş masanın ucuna bakıyordu. Alice o an onu kırdığını fark etti. Dudağını ısırırken birinin ona seslendiğini duydu. Bakışları Lily'nin hemen iki sıra yanına kaydı ve ela gözleri buldu. Sirius Black neşeyle ona gülümsedi. "Artık konuşsan diyoruz Riddle?" Alice kızarmasına engel olamadı.

"Ah şey ben." Ve hızla Adrian'a döndü. _Sap gibi dikilecek mi bu? Hem_ _nereye bakıyor böyle?_ Genç kız arkadaşının bakışlarını takip ettiğinde Sirius'la buluştu tekrar gözleri. Sonra James'le. Bakışlarını kaçırıp Adrian'ın boşluğuna dirsek attı.

"Yemek yiyoruz. Bizi alıkoyuyorsunuz." İkisi de vikleme gibi gelen sese döndüler. Çapulcularla birlikte Gryffindor masası gülerken iki Slytherinli kaşlarını çattı.

"Sana engel olan yok Pettigrew. Hala yemeğini yiyebilirsin, elinle yiyorsun sonuçta." Gryffindorluların gülüşleri havaya karışırken Adrian gülmesine engel olamadı.

"Söyleyin." James'in sıkılı dişleri arasından çıkan ses sabrının sonunda olduğunu gösteriyordu. Alice kollarını bağladı ve onu görmezden geldi.

"Lupin, Evans size bir şey diyeceğiz." Adrian topu tekrar Alice attı ve kızda devam etti. "Şu FYSB muhabbetlerinden komple kurtulalım diyoruz."

"O nasıl olacak?" İkisi de Felix'e döndüler.

"Toplantıyla." Dedi Alice. Hayır kendisi de anlamıyordu. Lafı niye uzatıyordu ki.

"Çok açıklayıcısınız Miss Riddle." Alice'in kahve gözleri bu sefer Lily Evans'ın zümrüt gözleriyle kesişti. İkisi de birbirine aynı soğuklukla baktılar. "Profesörler bir toplantı yapacak Evans. Gerekirse Bakanlıktan birisi bile gelir. FYSB hakkında her şeyi anlatır bizde derslerde rahat oluruz."

"Hey saçmalama!" masadaki herkeste ayaktaki ikili gibi Sirius'a döndüler. "Dersler kaynıyor o konuşmalarla."

Alice içinden sersem demeyi ihmal etmedi, tam cevap verecekken Adrian söze karıştı.

"Aklını biraz kullanır mısın Black?"

"Fazlasıyla kullanıyorum. İstersen birazda sana vereyim."

"Senin kanıbo-"

"KESİN ŞUNU!" tüm salon hatta öğretmenlerde buna dahil salonu çınlatan sese döndüler. Alice bu kavgalara dayanamıyordu. Hele de Adrian'ın onları takıntı haline getirdikten sonra hiç. Niye uslu bir şekilde bir kez olsun duramıyorlardı? İçinden bir küfür etti ve şimşekler çakan gözlerini ikili arasında gezdirdi. "Bir kez olsun kavgayı kesin! Hepimizin ortak derdine çözüm arıyoruz!" Adrian itiraz etmek istedi ama bu Alice ile arasını daha da kötüleştirmekten başka işe yaramazdı. Alice kendini zorlayarak ela gözlere baktı. "Öğleden sonra iki saat boyunca Kettleburn'u çekmeye razısın Black öyle mi?" Sirius gözleri kocaman oldu.

"Yok yok. Tabii olsun toplantı." Alice memnuniyetle gülümseyip tekrar Lily'e baktı. "Tüm arkadaşlarınla konuş bizde Hufflepuff masasına bir uğra-." Oliver Koontz'un sesi ile konuşması yarım kaldı Alice'in.

"Gerek yok Riddle." Lily ve James'in arkasında dikiler Hufflepuff sınıf başkası kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuş onları izliyordu. "Tüm her şeyi duyduk."

"Ve size zahmet vermedik." Diyerek onun sözünü hem ikiz kız kardeşi hem de diğer sınıf başkanı olan Olivia Koontz tamamladı. Alice derin bir nefes aldı. "Güzel. Ne diyorsunuz?"

"Hufflepuff var."

"Gryffindor'da var." Dedi Lily zoraki bir sesle.

Adrian ise gayet rahat bir biçim de "Slytherin en başta." Dedi.

"Ravenclaw'ı da yazın." Dedi Oscar masaya yanlarına gelerek. Alice ona güzel bir gülüş hediye ederken nasıl afalladığı gözünden kaçmamıştı.

"O zamaaan." Gülümsemesi büyüdü. "Dumbledore'un yanına bir uğrayalım. Sonra da derse gideriz."

Hepsi onaylarken Alice ve Adrian masalarına yönelip çantalarını aldılar.

"Nereye?" dedi Rodolphus.

"Dumbledore ile konuşacağız." Dedi Alice hızla ve ilerlemeye başladı.

"Tamam derste görüşürüz."

Sınıf başkanları kapının önünde buluşup ölümcül bakışlar, sessiz fısıldaşmalar arasında müdür odasına yöneldiler.

\---

"Bu iyi oldu." Dedi Olivia ikizinin koluna girerek.

"Kesinlikle." Dedi Oscar'da.

"Ve asıl-" Alice'in sözü gene yarım kalmıştı. Bugün defalarca olan bu olay fazla canını sıkmaya başladı. Neden cümlelerini tamamlamasına izin vermezler ki? Koşarak ona gelen ve adını seslenen küçük sarışın kızı izledi. Leonardo Mulciber'ın kız kardeşiydi. Daha ikinci sınıftı. Tıpkı abisi gibi sarı saçlı ve gri gözlüydü.

Alice ve Adrian hızla birbirlerine baktılar ve bir kaç adım atıp Anna'ya ilerlediler. "Ne oldu Anna?" dedi Adrian kızın omuzlarını tutarak. Anna derin derin nefesler aldığı için konuşamıyordu. Elindeki mektubu Alice'e uzattı. "Sana. Sana geldi. Alice. Siz. Siz gittikten sonra." İki Slytherinli diğerlerinin bakışlarını yok sayarak mektuba baktılar. Alice titremesini gizlemeye çalışarak mektuba uzandı.

Üstündeki armayı gördüğü an kimden geldiğini anlamıştı. Gözlerini kapattı ve bir kaç saniye düşündü. Gözlerini açıp hala onları izleyen diğer sınıf başkanlarına döndü bir anlığına. "Adrian." Tekrar yanındaki çocuğa döndü. "Sen derse git-"

"Alice."

"Hayır. Ben..." kız biraz duraksadı. "Lütfen açıklama yaptırma bana. Derse git. Kettleburn'u çekemem. Yokluğumu da fark etmeyecektir." Adrian ve Anna'nın hala ona baktığını gördü. Alice tek bir kelime daha etmeden elinde sıkıca tuttuğu mektupla çıkışa yöneldi. Arkasında ne olduğunu merak eden yedi kişi, birde mektupta ne olduğunu merak eden bir Parkinson bıraktı.

 

_Merak iyi değil._ Düşüncesi geçti aklından. Mesela o. Hiç merak etmiyordu mektubu. Ama yalnız okumak zorundaydı. Çünkü gelen her mektubu, Slytherin armasının olduğu her mühürlü mektup onun için bir yıkımdı. Alice aciz adımlarla merdivenleri indi ve rüzgarın yüzünü yıkadığı bahçeye çıktı.

 

 


	9. Toplantı Planı

Remus, Alice'e gelen mektubu düşünüyordu hala. Değişen yüz ifadesi herkesin dikkatini çekmişti. Mektup. Ne vardı bu mektupta böyle? Alice'e daha önceleri de mektup geldiğini görmüştü bir kaç kez. Ve düşündüğünde o zamanlarda aynı tepkiyi verdiğini fark etti. Ormanın girişindeki yere geldiklerini fark etti. Arkadaşlarının yanına geçer geçmez ilk işi kitabını çıkarmak oldu. Lily ise James'e güzel bir gülümseme gönderdikten sonra onu görmezden gelip James'e bir şeyler anlatmaya çalışan Sirius'a eğildi.

"Hey Pati." Çapulcuların hepsi yaptıkları işi bıraktılar. Lily çok nadir, hatta baya baya _nadir_ Sirius'a Pati diye seslenirdi. Tıpkı Sirius'un ona Lily dediği gibi. Sirius kocaman açılmış gözleriyle onu izliyordu.

"Seninkine mektup gelmiş." Remus'un yüzüne bir gülümseme yayılırken Lily'in dudakları da kıvrılmıştı çoktan. James şaşkınca, Peter ise ağzı açık bir şekilde kızıl saçlı kıza bakıyordu. Sirius ise hala anlamamıştı.

"Benim ki?" Lily başını salladı. "Benim ki kimmiş yahu?" kaşlarını çattı, dalgınca çenesini sıvazladı. Lily tıpkı diğerleri gibi anın tadını çıkardı. Sirius'u böyle görmek nadir bir durumdu.

"Alice'den bahsediyor." Diye mırıldandı Remus sessizce. James hımlarken Peter kıkırdadı.

"Alice mi?" Sirius'un kaşık çatları daha da çatıldı. " _Hey! O benim ki değil!_ " kahkahaları dillerinin ucunda duran minik grup daha fazla dayanamadı. "Gülmeyin bu nereden çıktı şimdi?" Sirius söylenip duruyordu ama kimse onu takmıyordu. En sonunda ortam durulunca Sirius sorusunu tekrar etti.

"Akşam ki konu." Dedi Peter ve güldü. Sirius sinirle ona baktı ama kısa boylu, sarışın çocuğun onu pek taktığı yoktu.

"Aynen." Dedi Lily baştan savarcasına ve James'e bir şeyler anlatmaya başladı. Remus Sirius'a sokuldu. Arkadaşının sinirli haline yeniden güldü.

"Hey Pati." Sirius kapalı gözleriyle elini kaldırdı. Yüzünde ki ciddiyet ona yakışmıyordu. Remus Lupin güldü. "Sakın Aylak."

"Tamam söz dalga geçmeyeceğim." Sirius gözlerini açtı ve Remus'u süzdü. "Gerçekten bak." İkisi de gülümsedi. "Ama bence mektubu bilmek istersin."

Sirius bir an düşündü. Bilmek isterdi elbette. Hele de Alice'e gelmişse. Soran gözlerle, kumral çocuğun kahve gözlerine baktı. "Mulciber'ın kız kardeşi getirdi mektubu. Kimden bilmiyoruz. Ama mektubu gördüğünde bembeyaz oldu ve telaş yaptı açıkçası." Sirius'un kaşları çatıldı. "Ve derse girmeyecek. Çıktı gitti." Sirius hızla Slytherin'e göz attı. Evet kız orada yoktu ve Slytherin grubunda ki gerginlik gözle görülür biçimdeydi. Kimden geldi bu mektup?

\---

Bazen. Bazen kendimi insanlardan soyutlamayı seviyordum. Ya da bu şekilde büyüdüğüm içindir belki de. Sürekli yalnız kalma isteğiyle doluyordum. Ya da onlarlayken ortamdan kopup kendi dünyama hapsediyordum kendimi. Herkesin beni böyle sert ve soğuk sanması bundandı sanırım. Gülerken bir anda buz kesebilen bir insan daha var mıydı bu hayatta? Gözleri odağını kaybedip yalnızlıkla buğulananlar var mıydı? Benden başkasını görmedim ben. Hiç öylesine rastlamadım...

Gene kabuğuma çekildim.

Yasak ormanın çok içerisinde olmayan ama kenarına da yakın olmayan bir ağaçlığa geldim. Üçüncü sınıftan beri yaptığım gibi. Niye üç mü? Hah. Yasak ormana girmek için cesaretlenmem gerekti. Ve bunu da üçüncü sınıfta başardım. İlk sefer yaptıktan sonra diğer gelişlerim daha kolay olmuştu. Dört yada beşinci seferimdi tam emin değilim, bu açıklığı buldum. Kütüklere biraz şekil verdim ve kendime oturacak bir yer yaptım. Canım sıkıldığında ve yalnız kalmak istediğimde buraya kaçıp geliyordum. Ve elbette mektup okumak için.

Titreyerek elimdeki mektuba baktım. Hala açmamıştım. Aslında açmaya da pek niyetim yoktu. Ama elbette açmam gerekiyordu. İçindeki emir yada dilekleri bilip(!) uygulamam gerekiyordu. Hey! Tabi ki de yapmıyorum. O aptalın isteklerini yerine getirmeyeceğim.

"Prensssese gene mektup mu varsss?" hızla başımı kaldırdım. Aslında sesin sahibini tanıyordum. Dört senedir hem de. Gözlerim kayarak bana gelen yeşil pullu yılana odaklandı. Hüznüm hemen dağıldı ve yerini bir gülümseme aldı.

"Selam Mişa."

"Ssselam Prenssssess." Ayaklarımın ucunda yuvarlandı ve kafasını yukarı kaldırıp benimle aynı hizaya geldi. "Bu sssene erkencisssin." İç geçirdim. Evet bu sene daha erkenciydim. Babamdan gelen ilk mektup genelde aramıza katılan kişiler hakkında olurdu ve ben telaşa kapılmazdım. Ancak bu başkaydı. Daha seçim yapmamıştık ve babamın mektubunda başka şeyler yazdığına eminim.

"Bazı küçük değişikler Mişa."

"Okudunsss mu?" dişlerimi dudaklarıma geçirdim. Yılanların hepsi bana saygı duyardı. Çoğu kişi onlardan iğrenir, tiksinir ve kaçardı. Ama yılanlar mükemmel yaratıklardır. Ve özeldirler. Gerçekten özeldirler. Mesela büyücülerle muggleları ayırabilirler. Beni çataldili konuşmamadan değil kanımdan ayırt edebilmişlerdi. Ve bir çok şey...

Başımı hayır anlamında salladım. O da sanki gözlerini devirmiş gibi oldu bir an. Dudaklarından bir tıslama çıktı. Bunu da of olarak kabul ediyorum. Ona gülümsedim ama o ise 'Geciksstirmee.' Demekle yetindi. Yüzüm buruşturdum ve titreyen parmaklarım yavaşça Slytherin mühürlü zarfı açtı.

Ellerim gibi olan titrek nefesimi koy verdim ve kahve gözlerim her seferinde değişen –başkasına yazdırır mektupları- el yazısına odaklandı.

**_Kızım_** _._ Bir sevgi emaresi olarak algılanmamalı bu sözcük. Sakın böyle düşünmeyin. Babam kızım der çünkü kim olduğumu bana hatırlatır. _Ona ait olduğumu_ hatırlatır. Bir Riddle olduğumu hatırlatır. Slytherin'in varisi olduğumu hatırlatır. Ve ben ne kadar inkar etsem de damarlarımda onun kanının gezdiğini hatırlatır. Dişlerimi sıktım ve devam ettim.

**_Dün gece elime ulaşması gereken mektubu alamayınca bende sana yazmak istedim._** Yani diyor ki ne bu sarsaklık? Bana yeni kuklalarımı niye yazmadın diyor? Evet. Her ne kadar bunu inkar etsem de, hizmetine girmeyeceğim desem de bazı sorumluluklarım vardı. Ve _sevgili babacığım_ her baba gibi hemen bana sorularını yöneltmişti. Niye yapmadın? Niye yazmadın? Ne yapıyorsun? Bla bla bla. Hah. **_Okulun ilk haftası nasıldı? Babana her şeyi anlatmalısın._** Merlin! Söz oyunlarını tek ben görüyordum işte. Diğerleri mektubu okuduğunda sadece kızını düşünen bir baba göreceklerdi. Ancak öyle değil. Değil işte! Her kelime bir çok anlam barındırıyor bu mektupta! Okulun ilk haftası diyor ama derslerimi sormuyor. _'Babacığım biliyor musun iksirden A aldım. Aferin banaa.'_ Bunu beklemiyor benden. Başarılarımı duymak ister ama büyük ihtimal yaptığım bir saldırı yada onun gibi bir iğrençlikle ilgili duymak isterdi. Gerçi daha çok bekler. Bunu asla yapmayacağım.

**_Dikkatli ol._** Kim olduğunu unutma ve ona göre davran.

**_Mektubunu bekliyorum. Görüşmek üzere._** Vücudumdan geçen titreme ile hızla bir nefes aldım. İlk kez... İlk kez görüşmek üzere demişti. Yo. Hayır. Bu da diğerleri gibi sıradan değildi! Benimle karşılaşmak istiyordu. Beni görmek istiyordu! Lanet olsun! İşte bu iyi değildi.

Parşömen hışırtılar eşliğinde avucumun içinde büzüldü. Başımı ağaca yaslayıp derin bir nefes aldım. Şimdi ne yapacağım? Onunla karşılaşmak istemiyorum. Yanından kaçtığımdan beri bir daha karşılaşma düşüncesi içimde dolanırdı hep. Ancak bunun olmamasını umardım. Mezun olduğum zaman saklanacaktım ve bana ulaşamayacaktı. Hayır buna izin vermeyecektim.

"Kötü bir ssssey mi varss?" gözlerimi açıp merakla bana bakan Mişa'yı izledim.

"Hayır. Babam işte."

"Beyaz oldunss." İç geçirdim ve başımı salladım.

"Ne yapacağımı şaşırdım Mişa."

"Git ve uyuss. Yemeğide kaçırdınsss. Havasss çoktan karardısss." Mişa'nın sözleriyle hızla gökyüzüne baktım. Ağaçların yapraklarından biraz dahi olsa görünen gökyüzü çoktan kararmış ve yıldızlarla bezenmişti. Mişa haklıydı. Saatlerdir buradaydım ve yemeği de kaçırdım. Artık gidip dinlenmeliydim. Bunu sonrada düşünebilirim.

Yavaşça ayağa kalktım ve çantama uzandım. Mişa'da beni izliyordu. Ona gülümsedim. "Haklısın gitsem iyi olur."

"Ve geri gelirkenss ssütümü unutmass." Sessiz bir kahkaha attım ve başımı salladım.

"Görüşürüz Mişa." Hızlı adımlarla sığınağımdan çıktım. Saatlerin nasıl geçtiğini anlamamıştım. Düşüncelerime öyle kaptırmışım ki kendimi! Düştüğüm boşluk beni gerçek zamandan koparmıştı.

Düşüncelerim tekrar beynime doldu ve yaşlarımda gözlerime... Ah hadi ama! O kadar tuttum kendimi. Şimdi bu niye? Hem neye ağlıyorum ben? Kaderime? Kanıma? Kim olduğuma? Mektuba? _Neye ağladığını sende, bende bilmiyoruz._ Dedi iç sesim. Ve doğruydu... gözyaşlarımın niye yanaklarımı süslediğini ben bile bilmiyordum.

"Lumos." Dedim yavaşça ve sol elimin bileği ile yaşları sildim. Ancak pek işe yaramadı. Yaşlar hala akıyor ve görünüşümü bulanıklaştırıyordu. Hadi ama Alice! Sen bu kadar güçsüz müsün? Toparlan!

Kendime verdiğim emirler bile işe yaramıyordu... Bir süre sürerdi bu. Ağlardım, kendimle savaşırdım ve sonra susardım. Bir süre sonra bu döngü yeniden dönerdi. Böyle gelmişti bu. Babam varlığını bana her hatırlatışında çocukluğumdan kalma anılar canlanırdı aklımda. Sonra gene oturur ağlardım. Kendime ağlardım, annemin ölümüne ağlardım, kim olduğuma ve sorumluluklarıma ağlardım, işkence gibi geçen iki seneye ağlardım, korkularıma ağlardım... Ve en çok da güçlü gibi dursam bile güçsüz olmama ağlardım.

İç geçirdim ve ormandan dışarı çıktım. Kayın ağacının oraya çıkmıştım ve... Bir dakika orada birileri var. Yok ya. Bu kadar şanssız olamam.

"Merlin'in sakalı!" dedim tıslarcasına ve beni fark etmiş olan iki kişi hızla asalarını kaldırdılar. Bende benimkini elbette ve yüzlerine çarpan ışıkla kim olduklarını gördüm. İnleme isteğimi bastırdım. Ben de şans namına hiç bir şey yok!

"Potter, Black. Burada ne işiniz var?" iki Gryffindorlu şaşkınca birbirlerine baktılar.

"Riddle?" James Potter'ın şaşkın sesine göz devirdim ve nox diye mırıldanarak ışığımı kapadım. Ve elbette hızla gözlerimi kuruladım. Sirius'un lumos dediğini duydum. Gözlerimi kamaştıran ışığa küfür etmek istedim ancak kendimi tuttum.

"Cincüce aşkına! Black şu ışığı yüzümden çek gözlerim acıyor!" o kadar karanlıktan sonra ışığın doğrudan gözüme gelmesi hiç hoş değildi doğrusu. Işık hala yüzümdeydi ve sanki git gide büyüyordu. Gözlerimi kırpıştırdım ve görüşümdeki benekleri yok etmeye çalıştım. Kendime geldiğim anda Sirius Black ve James Potter'ın dibimde olduğunu gördüm. Işığı en azından aşağı kaydırmıştı ve yüzüme yansıyan loş bir ışıktı.

"Burada ne işiniz var!" biraz önceki sorumu tekrarladım. Gecenin kör bir vaktinde dışarıda ne işleri var? James'in dudakları alayla kıvrıldı ve o çarpık gülüşü yüzüne yerleşti.

"Bize diyene bakın hele siz. Senin bu saatte burada –ah affedersin Riddle. Yasak Ormanda ne işin var?" dudağımı ısırdım. Ne diyebilirdim ki? Babamdan mektup geldi de ondan mı? Hey! Ben ona açıklama yapmak zorunda değilim ki?

Kollarımı göğsümde bağladım. "Sana açıklama yapma gibi bir görevim yok Potter."

"Bizim de sana." Dedi ilk kez konuşan Sirius. Gözlerim ona döndü ve ela gözlerinin merakla beni izlediğini gördüm. Sesinde alay, kinaye yoktu. Sadece şaşkınlık vardı. İç geçirdim. Bu çocuğun gözleri çok güzel.

"Hayır var. Ben okul başkanıyım."

"Ve yasakları çiğniyorsun." Dedi James gururla. Kaşım havaya kalktı. Buna niye bu kadar sevindi bu?

"Yalnız kalmak istedim." Ve bir anda durdum. Of! Bildiğin açıkladım ona. Aptal Potter! Ondan nefret ediyorum! Dudaklarımdan bir tıslama döküldüğünde ikisi de bir kahkaha attılar. Evet bir dillerine düşmediğim kalmıştı. "Her neyse! Gidip yemek yiyeceğim ve sizde içeri giriyorsunuz. Yoksa puan kırarım."

"Duydun mu Çatalak puan kırarmış." Sirius bana gülümsedi. Ona dil çıkarmak istedim ama bana yakışmayacak bir hareketti.

"Evet Pati evet." James yeniden güldü ve kendi asasın ışığını yakarak yüzüme kaldırdı. Elimi ışığa doğru kaldırmak isterdim ama artık başım dönüyordu ve titriyordum. Sabah kahvaltıya gitmemiştim, öğlen bir şey yememiştim ve akşam olmuştu. Açlıktan bayılacağım neredeyse. "Bu tehditler bize işlemi-" James bir anda sustu. "Sen ağladın mı?" sesindeki şaşkınlık içimdeki Slytherinliyi harekete geçirdi. Bana acıdığının da farkındaydım ama hayır! Ben Slytherin Prensesiyim ve kimse bana acıyamaz!

"Seni ilgilendirmez Potter. Hemen gi-" bu sefer susan bendim. Çeneme dokunan sıcacık elle neye uğradığımı şaşırmıştım. Sirius'un parmakları çenemi yavaşça yukarı kaldırdı ve göz göze gelmemizi sağladı.

Yüzüne düşen bir tutam saç vardı ama bu karanlıkta bile adeta _ben-mükemmelim_ diye haykırıyordu. Ve gözleri... Ela gözlerinde ki şaşkınlığa şimdi bir cesaret ve merakta eklenmişti. "Ormanda bir şey mi oldu?" ormanda bir şey mi oldu derken? Ah evet.

Hızla kendimi geri çekerek ondan bir adım uzaklaştım. Gryffindor cesareti ikisinde de kendini gösteriyordu. Ve onlar kahramanlık için yanıp tutuşuyorlardı. Ormanda bir şey olduysa muhteşem Potter ve Black bunu halledeceklerdi. _Sen ne sandın, seni önemsediğini falan mı?_ Dudaklarımdan yeniden bir tıslama döküldü ve çenemi yukarı kaldırıp ikisine de buz gibi bir bakış armağan ettim.

"Olsa dahi sizi ilgilendirmeyen bir konuda bu olurdu Mr Cesaret Aptalları! Ah siz Gryffindorlular ve aptal cesaretiniz!" ikisi de sözlerime göz devirdiler.

"Evet evet Miss Slytherin Soğuk Abidesi." Dedi James ve Sirius'un koluna dokundu.

"O zaman _her neyse._ Sorun yoksa Cesur Gryffindor Şövalyeleri de oturur." İkisi tekrar gülerken sinir kat sayımın attığının farkındaydım. Ama asamı kaldırmaya da gönüllü değildim.

"Hatırlatın da yarın size bir kaç lanet atacağım." Dedim sessizce ve yürümeye başladım. Ortak salona gidip bizimkilere yemek bulmalarını söylemem gerek. Yoksa gerçekten bayılacağım.

"Bugün yapsana _Prenses_?" olduğum yerde durdum. Prenses... Aslında ondan bunu duymak çok hoştu. Evet itiraf ediyorum sesine çok yakışmıştı. Ama bana kim olduğumu onun hatırlatmasına gerek yok.

Hızla arkamı döndüm. Bir kaç saniye için gözlerim kararsa da, Sirius Black'e kitlenmişti.

James ve ikisi aptal aptal sırıtırken onları hangi lanetle ödüllendirmem gerektiğini düşünüyordum. "Sana, bana böyle hitap etme hakkını hangi güç veriyor Black?" elimi çeneme koydum. "Imm. Ukalalığın mı boş boğazlığın mı?" James gözlerini devirdi ama Sirius'un yaptığı tek şey ellerini cebine koyarak gözlerime bakmaktı.

"Herkes sana böyle hitap ediyorsa vardır bir bildikleri." Vardır bir bildikleri... Herkes.. Merlin'in sakalı! Gözlerim kocaman açılmıştı. Bu. Bu saçmalık. Anlamamıştır değil mi? Sirius sırıttı. "Prenseslikten nefret ediyor gibisin. Başka bir lakap bulabilirsin."

Gözlerim bir kaç saniyeliğine kapandı ve göz pınarlarımda biriken yaşları geri gönderdim. Yeniden şimdi ki ana döndüğümde hala beni izliyordu. Bunu yapmayı isterdim. Bunun sadece bir lakap olmasını isterdim... "Bu bir lakap değil. Gerçeğin ta kendisi." Ve o an James, Sirius'a göz kırptı. Bakışlarım ikisi arasında mekik dokudu. Bir şeyler çevirdikleri aşikardı. Ama ne? Bu iki geri zekalı neyin peşinde?

Sirius ıslık çaldı. "Vay canına. Gerçek ha? Hangi aileden geliyorsunuz majesteleri?" ben cevap veremeden James atladı.

"Siz devam edin Pati. Lils beni bekler. Ortak salonda görüşürüz."

"Görüşürüz Çatalak." Diye seslendi hızla bizden uzaklaşan çocuğa doğru ve yeniden bana döndü. "Eee ne diyorduk? Ha evet." sırıttı. "Ailenizi sormuştum majesteleri." Ailemi öyle mi? Aile mi? Dudaklarım alayla yukarı kıvrıldı.

"Senin gibi alt bir tabakanın ne haddine?" Sirius'un gözlerinde bir anlık acı birikse bile alayla konuştu.

"Her ne kadar sevmesem de bir Black olduğumu biliyorsunuz." Başımı yana yatırdım. Gerçekten Sirius bundan nefret ediyordu. Black sözcüğü bir küfür gibi çıkıyordu dudaklarından. Sanki kötü bir şey gibiymiş.

"Farklı olabilirdi."

"Ne?" bir an da durdum. Ne demiştim ben az önce? Farklı olabilir mi? "Ne farklı olabilirdi Riddle?" omuz silktim. Hadi toparla bakalım Alice.

"Slytherinde olsaydın her şey daha farklı olabilirdi. Arkadaş olabilirdik." Gözleri kısıldı.

"Arkadaşlarını binalarına göre mi seçiyorsun? Ah evet unutmuşum, sen bir Slytherinsin." Bu sefer ben göz devirdim.

"İnan bana diğer binalardan da arkadaşlarım var. Ama sen... Sen, bilemiyorum. Bana itici geliyorsun." Omuz silktim ve arkamı döndüm. Sirius da yürümeye başladı, o sırada kahkahada atıyordu.

"İtici öyle mi? Vay canına Riddle." Tekrar güldü. "Her kızdan genelde çekici olduğumu duyardım." Her kızdan.. Ukala.

Dudaklarım kıvrıldı. "Ben her kız gibi değilim. Farkımız tarzımız Black." İkimizde güldük.

"Görebiliyorum." Cevap vermedim ve merdivenlere yöneldim ama takılıp tökezledim ve kendimi bir an da dizlerimin üstünde buldum. Ah lanet olsun.

Sirius tereddütle bana bakıyordu ama onu görmezden geldim. Ama o beni gelemedi. Elini bana uzattı. Tutmayacaktım. Hayır. Bir eline bir ona baktım ve yavaşça ayağa kalktım. Hareketime gücenmemişti omuz silkti. Çantamı almak için eğildim. Aldım da. Tek sorun kalktığım an gözlerimin tekrar kararmasıydı. Yemek diye ağlayacağım şimdi. Kararan gözlerimle adımlarım tekrar karıştı ancak bu sefer ayaklarımın üstündeydim. Sirius'un sıcak elleri dirseklerimden beni tutmuş ayakta kalmamı sağlamıştı. İç çektim. O da ayakta durduğuma emin olunca ellerini çekti.

"Sakar olan kişinin genelde Parkinson kızı olduğunu sanırdım."

"Evet sakar olan Lola'dır." Merdivenleri çıkmaya başladım. "Ama dün geceden beri yemek yemeyen kişide ben olduğum için tökezlemem normal."

"Ne o açlık grevi falan mı yapıyorsun?" çantama asılırken göz devirdim.

"Hayır Black. Sadece meşgul bir insanım. Gidip yemek bulurum."

"Tabii." Alaylı sesi beni, ona bakmaya zorladı. Bakışlarım yanımda ki uzun boylu ve evet, itiraf ediyorum yakışıklı Black'e döndü.

"Bulabilirim yada buldurabilirim."

"Sevgili arkadaşların mutfağı biliyorsa tabi." Mutfak mı? Tabi mutfak o kadar yemek nerde hazırlanıyor olabilir ki başka? Adımlarım yavaşladı. "Ve sende. Ama görüşüne göre bilmiyorsun."

"Geceleri keşfe çıkmıyorum." Sirius havlar gibi bir kahkaha attı.

"Bence çıkmalısınız majesteleri. Sarayınızdaki mutfak hoşunuza gidecektir." Hızla koluna vurdum.

"Bana majesteleri demeyi kes ve-" ah olamaz. En sinir öğretmenimizin sesini duymuştum. Sean Taylor. Kendisi Muggle Bilimleri dersini verir. Oldukça uyuz, ukala ve disiplinlidir. Saçları hep kısacıktır. Muggle manyağı olduğunu da itiraf ediyorum.

"Taylor." Dedi Sirius hızla ve bende onu onayladım. Hızla koridora göz attım ve karanlıkta kalan kısmı gördüm. Sirius'un koluna yapışıp onu oraya çektim.

Yatma saatimize bir saat falan vardı ancak Profesör Taylor akşam yemeğinden sonra koridorda öğrenci görmeye tahammül edemezdi. Bizlere asker muamelesi yapar ve yemekten sonra _koğuşlarımıza_ dönmemizi emrederdi. Elbette dönmeyenlere de puan kırar yada ceza verirdi. Şükür ki cezaları işlenmezdi.

"Miss Dean! Derhal odanıza. Hufflepuff'tan on puan!" "Ve evet Ravenclaw'dan da on puan Mr Linton!" sesi hala aynı yerde yankılanıyordu. Umarım buraya gelmez.

"Niye saklanıyoruz ki? En çok puan kırar." Sirius'un boşluğuna dirsek atım ve susmasını söyledim. Önümüzden geçen Taylor bir an duraksadı ama sonra adımlarını hızlandırıp bizim biraz önce girdiğimiz kapıya yöneldi. Vaktinde girmişiz içeri.

Rahatlayarak karanlıktan çıktım ve Sirius'a döndüm. "Saçma sapan bir nedenden bölümümden puan kırdıramazdım."

"Her neyse." Sirius elleri cebinde umursamazca bana baktı. Hadi ama! Bu çocuk nasıl bu kadar pervasız? Ama cevap vermedim. "Bana mutfağı söyler misin? Yoksa tüm Hogwarts'ı dolanayım mı?" Sirius yeniden eski haline döndü.

"Bunu bilmemene şaşırıyorum doğrusu." Sırıttı. "Hadi gel." Adımlarını hızlandırdı ve zindanlara indiğimiz merdivenlere yöneldi.

"Ne yapıyorsun Black? Slytherin bölgesine giriyorsun!"

"Yer altlarını bende sevmem ama gel sorunun cevabını bulacaksın." İçimden bir kaç küfür sıralarken omzunun üstünden bana baktı. "Hem yanımda bir Slytherin varken kimse bir şey diyemez." Ben şaşkınlıkla duraksarken o ilerlemeye devam etti ama bu uzun sürmedi.

Meyvelerin resmedildiği bir tablonun önünde duruyordu. Zaten buradan iki üç koridor daha gidince Slytherin ortak salonuna giden merdivenlerin başına geliyordunuz. Adımlarımı hızlandırarak Sirius'un arkasında durdum.

"Bak bu saçma görünecek ama şuradaki –armudu gösterdi- armudu gıdıkladığında –gözlerini devirdi ve armudu _gerçekten_ gıdıkladı- kapı kolu belirir." Sirius sözlerini tamamladığı gibi kapı kolu belirdi ve sonra tutup açtı. "İçeri buyurun majesteleri."

Bir çok ev cini etrafta koşuşturuyor, bir kısmı temizlik yapıyordu. Şaşkınlığım bir kahkahaya döküldü. Burası yemek yediğimiz Büyük Salonun birebir aynısıydı. Dört masa vardı. Tabii tek fark etrafta ocaklar falan filan olmasıydı.

"Efendi Black?" cikleme gibi gelen sesle bakışlarım yerde merakla bize bakan cine döndü.

"Arkadaşım okul başkanı. Bir toplantı yüzünden yemeği kaçırdı. Ona bir şeyler hazırla."

"Hemen efendim." Sirius'un verdiği emiri yerine getirmek için fırladı. Bende şaşkınca ona döndüm.

"Çok kolay yalan söylüyorsun bakıyorum da?" omuz silkti ve yanan bir şömineye yöneldi. Yerde duran minderlerden birine oturdu ve bana baktı.

"Her safkan bunu yapar Riddle." Kaşlarımı çattım. Haklıydı. Safkan olan herkesin mükemmel bir oyunculuk yeteneği vardı. İç geçirdim ve ilerleyip karşısındaki mindere oturdum. Eteğimi dizlerime örttüm ama kanayan dizimi görünce iç geçirmeden yapamadım. Sanırım yarın gene hastane kanadına uğramam gerekiyordu.

Aramızda huzur bozucu bir sessizlik vardı. Bu can sıkıcıydı ama bozmakta içimden gelmiyordu. Gözlerim ateşte sessizce oturuyordum. Sirius Black'in ela gözleri de benim üstümdeydi. Yeniden ve bugün kaçıncı kez yaptığımı bilmeden iç geçirdim ve ona döndüm.

"Bir şey sorabilir miyim?" dedi sakince. Bu kadar kibar olmasa hayır derdim. Hoş şu anda hayır demek istiyorum ama sesimi çıkarmadım. Başımı yavaşça salladım. "Niye diğerlerinden daha farklısın?" bu olmadı işte... Yani. Diğerlerinden farklı olduğum hep belli olurdu. Onlardan özel olduğumda. Ama bunu çoğu insan fark etmezdi. Kibirim ve güzelliğimden kimse bunu anlayamazdı.

"Ne gibi?" buz gibi sesime şaşırmadı. Şaşırmalıydı. Ani ruh değişimlerime ben bile alışamıyorum çoğu zaman...

"Neyi kast ettiğimi biliyorsun?" en az ben kadar soğuk bir ses tonuyla konuştu. Ama cevap vermedim. İnatçılıkta bir numara bir insanımdır. O da dayanamadı. "Kast ettiğim şey Victoria'ya yaptığındı. Arkadaşlarına kızmaların. Ölüm yiyen hassaslığın. Safkan gibi davranmıyorsun."

"Bulanık birini koruduğum için mi safkan gibi davranmıyorum?" bulanık kelimesini duyar duymaz ifadesiz yüzü dağılmıştı bile. Gözleri açılmış ve şaşırmıştı. Bu haline gülmek isterdim ama olmazdı. Bilerek bulanık demiştim. Düşünceleri dağılmalıydı. "İnan bana safkanlığı savunan kişilerin başında geliyorum. Ve bir bulanığı korudum çünkü kanı yüzünden kimseyi yargılayamayız. Ve evet evet. Bulanık diyorum. Derim. Demeye devam edeceğim. Ama cezalarını kesmeyeceğim."

Sirius'un güzel yüzü tiksinti ile buruştu. Ve o an benimde içimde bir şeyler koptu sanki. Tepkisini anlıyordum. Haklıydı belki de. Ama bu da benim düşüncem. Böyle yetiştim ben. Annem beni bunlarla bezedi. Babam sürekli bunları vurguladı. Bir prenses gibi eğitildim lakin içime adeta bir cadıda yerleştirdiler. Karanlığın kızıyım... Karanlıktan geliyorum.

"Victoria'yı korumadım. Ben kendi düşüncelerimi, inançlarımı savundum. Kendi doğru bulduğumu yaptım." Sirius gitmek ve kalmak arasında ikilemdeydi bunu görebiliyordum. Aslında gitmesini istemiyordum. Başka insanların yanında normal olmayı seviyordum. Bana prensesim diye saygıda bulunmayan, beni ben olarak gören. Gerçi Sirius'un şu an öyle gördüğünü sanmıyorum. "Bana öyle bakma." Dedim titreyen sesimle ve gözlerimi kaçırdım. "Ben böyle yetiştim Sirius."

İki şey yüzünden kafamı duvarlara vurmak istedim. Birincisi onun düşüncelerini dağıtmışken yeniden farklılığıma çekip açıklama yaptığımdan, ikincisi ilk kez adıyla hitap etmemden...

İkimizde şaşkınca birbirimize baktık. O hala adını anmama şaşırıyor olsa gerekti. İkimizde tekrar konuşamadan ev cinleri önüme koca bir tabak bıraktı. İçinde bir çok yemek vardı. Ve koca bir bardak balkabağı suyu. Aslında hemen yemek istiyordum ama hala bana cevap vermemiş ve şok olmuş bir Black varken bunu yapmakta istemiyordum. Gözlerim yemeklere kaydı ve sonra Sirius'a. Ancak o bir Black'e yakışır biçimde maskesini yüzüne taktı.

"Yemeğini ye." Aslında bana emir verilmesini sevmem. Hiç sevmem. Ancak Sirius'u hoş görecektim. Hala şokta gibiydi.

Yemeğimden bir çatal aldım ve sinsice sırıttım. "Ah sevgili köle." Dedim şiirsel bir sesle. "Prensesinden adını duyma lütfuna eriştiğin için müteşekkir olmalısın." Kaşlarını bir anlığına çatıldı ama sonra gevşedi ve sözlerime güldü. Ama gözleriyle değil. Öylesine bir gülüştü. Gözleri hala boş bakıyordu.

Kendi önüme dönüp yemeğimle ilgilendim. Sirius'u da düşünceleriyle baş başa bıraktım. Ama konuşmadı. _Senden inatları da var._ Evet benden inatları da varmış. Ve ben bunu kaldıramıyordum. Tabağımı ittim ve ağzımı yanımdaki peçeteye silip, karşımdaki çocuğa baktım.

"Ne var?" hayır niye sinirlendim ki? Niye bu kadar taktım düşüncelerine? _Çünkü bilmek istiyorsun. Senin aslında kim olduğunu bilmeyen bir insanın seni tanıdığındaki tepkisini görmek istiyorsun._ İç sesimin haklılığıyla kafamı salladım ve önüme düşen saçlarımı geri attım.

"Seni anlamıyorum." Dedi sadece. "Çok garipsin. Bir şeyleri yanlış söylüyorsun. Yalan söylüyorsun. Kendin gibi değilsin. Olmak istediğin gibi değilsin." Ela gözleri gözlerimi, sözleri kalbimi deldi geçti. "Neden? Niye? Hem bir safkan manyağısın hem de..." sustu ama biliyordum. Demek istediklerini, diyemediklerini, düşüncelerini biliyordum.

Peçetemi masaya bıraktım ve ayağa kalktım. "Beni anlayamazsın. Anlamanı da bekleyemem." Derin bir nefes aldım ve sesimdeki soğuk tonu kovmaya çalıştım. "Teşekkürler Black." Yerdeki çantamı aldım ve kapıya yöneldim.

O da arkamdan geliyordu. Hala devam edecekti ve ben onun böyle yaptığı her saniye daha da köşeye sıkışıyordum. Onun yanında her şeyimi yitiriyordum. O korunmaya muhtaç, küçük kız çocuğu oluveriyordum adeta.

"Dur bekle. Hey beklesene!" koridora çıkmıştık ve durmak zorunda kaldım. Etrafta Slytherinli varsa işlerin gene karışacağına adım gibi eminim.

"Bak Black. Bu konu hakkında daha fazla konuşmayacağım." Arkamı döndüm ve Gryffindor'un en yakışıklı çocuğuyla yüz yüze geldim. Gözlerimi kırpıştırmadan edemedim çünkü Sirius çok sevimli bir şekilde bana bakıyordu.

"Çikolata?" gülmeye başladım. Gerçekten garip bir insandı. Benim gibi sürekli ruh değiştirdiğini görebiliyordum. Ellerim saçlarıma gitti ve kahkaham büyüdü. O ise sakince ve sabırla beni izledi.

"Konu hakkında bir şeyler demeni bekliyordum. Çikolata değil." Derin bir nefes aldım, onunda gülümsemesi büyüdü.

"Bir kız konuyu _anlayamazsın_ diyerek bitirmişse yerine gelene kadar konunun açılmayacağını tecrübe etmiş bir insanım." Gözlerimi devirdim. Ukala şey. Nasılda bilmişlik yapıyor. "Ayrıca Alice. Her kız yemekten sonra çikolata yer."

Adımı ondan duymak tıpkı bana _prenses_ dediği zaman ki gibi içimi kıpır kıpır etmişti. Ve o an gerçekten fark etmiştim. Eğer Gryffindorlu Sirius Black yerine, Slytherinli Black olsaydı kesinlikle arkadaş olabilirdik. Düşüncelerimi ve duygularımı gece tartmak için rafa kaldırdım ve gülümseyerek çikolatayı elinden aldım.

"Her kız değil Black. Yemekten sonra çikolatayı değil elmalı turtayı tercih ederim."

"Hımm elmalı turta ha?" duvara yaslandı ve bana baktı. Bende çikolatadan bir parça ağzıma attım.

"Aynen öyle."

"Başka? Benim yanıldığımı gösterecek başka ne söyleyeceksin?"

"Eğer hemen gitmezsen burada olan bir kaç Slytherinlinin seni haklayacağını söylerim."

Omuz silkti. "Sorun yok Riddle. Her zaman alt edebileceğim kişiler nasılsa." Kaşımı kaldırdım. "Tabii seninle bir ara tekrar karşılaşmalıyız. Seni de yenebilirim." Sırıtmadan edemedim. Sirius'un beni yenmesini olanaksız bir şeydi ama sesimi çıkarmadım.

"Tabii tabii. Ama inan bana Adrian ve Severus seni burada görürse kafanı koparmak için düello bile ederler."

Kendini itti ve yeniden karşıma geçti. Ellerini cebine koyarak o alaycı Black gülüşüyle beni süzdü. "İkisi-"

"Of tamam yenersin. Siz erkekler ve egolarınız!"

"Ne var-?"

"Bu konu tartışmaya açık değil Black ve artık gitmem gerek. Birazdan beni bulmaya çıkacaklardır." Kaşları tekrar çatıldı. Sanki bana bir şeyler daha sormak ister gibiydi ama vazgeçti. Omuz silkti ve arkasını döndü.

"İyi geceler Riddle." Bir an durdu ama arkasını dönmedi sanki devam edecekti. Ve sonra bir anda vazgeçti. İlerlemesine devam etti. Ben ona cevap verene kadar çoktan gözden kaybolmuştu.

"İyi geceler Black. Ve tekrar teşekkürler..." derin bir nefes aldım. "Sirius."

\---

Alice yüzünde bir tebessümle kendi ortak salonuna giden iki koridoru da geçti ve meşalelerin aydınlattığı küf kokulu koridorda etrafına bakındı. Daha çıplak ve nemli olan taş duvarın yanında durdu. Parolayı söylemesine gerek yoktu. O Slytherin soyundan geliyordu. Atası Salazar Slytherin, kendi öğrenci evini muhteşem döşemişti. Ve girişini de öyle. Ancak kendi kanından gelenlere bir istisna tanımıştı. Nasıl yaptığı hakkında kimsenin fikri yoktu ama umursayanda yoktu. Alice daha bir nefes alamadan duvara gizlenmiş olan taş kapı kayarak açıldı.

Alice içinden geçti ve kendini yeşil, gümüş ve siyahlarla bezeli ortak salonda buldu. Nereye bakması gerektiğini biliyordu. Ve tahmin ettiği gibi herkes oradaydı. Yavaş adımlarla yanlarına yürürken yüzünün ne halde olduğunu merak etti. Umarım kızarıklık gitmiştir diye düşündü ve yüzünde bir gülümseme ile kendi koltuğuna yürüdü.

Arkadaşları onu izlerken o çamura bulanmış cübbesini çıkarıp koltuğun kenarına astı. Boynundaki kravatı da çıkarıp cübbesinin üstüne attı. Saçlarını elleriyle toplarken herkesin orada olup olmadığını kontrol etti.

Tüm yedinci sınıflar oradaydı. Ve evet altılarda öyle. Narcissa ona endişeli bir bakış atarken Alice onu es geçti ve beşinci sınıflara baktı. Kalan diğer sınıflar yoktular. Sanırım postalamışlardı onları çoktan. Sonra tekrar gülümsedi. "İyi akşamlar."

"İyi akşamlar." Karşılığını kendi samimi arkadaşlarından aldı ve sonra iç çekti tekrar. "Artık başlayalım mı?"

"Alice?" genç kızın kahve gözleri hemen ona seslenen kişiye döndü. Bellatrix merak ve heyecanla koltuğunun ucuna oturmuş ona bakıyordu. "Şey mektup?" Alice'in kaşları hızla çatıldı.

"Önemli bir şey yok." Dedi ama mektubun her detayından önem aktığını biliyordu. "Sadece yenileri bildirmediğimizden meraklanmış." Odada çıt çıkmadı. Adrian'ın mavi gözleri üstünde dolanırken Alice huzursuzlanıyordu ama ona bakmadı. Başını dikleştirdi ve elini Jane'e uzattı.

Jane ona siyahlı bir defter uzattı. Alice hızla sayfaları karıştırdı ve bu senenin tarihini gördü. Gözleri hızla isimleri taradı. Daha doğrusu soy isimleri. Babasının yanındaki çoğu yardakçının soy isimlerini bilirdi. Ona tüm safkan aileler tek tek tanıtılmıştı. En önemli iki safkan ailenin Black ve Rosierler olduğunu biliyordu. Alice defterdeki ilk isime baktı.

"Jake Rosier."

Kahve kıvırcık saçlı ve gene kahve renginde gözlere sahip bir çocuk gülümsedi. Alice de aynı şekilde karşılık verdi. "Eva ve Evan Rosier'in küçük kardeşleri. Abini severdim." Dedi hızla ve yeniden deftere baktı. "Ablan fazla uçarıydı ama onu da severdim." Grup arasında gülüşmeler oldu.

"Isabel Lucas." Bu sefer kıpırdayan kişi sarı saçlı mavi gözlü güzel bir kızdı. Utangaçtı. Yani bir Slytherin ne kadar olursa o kadar.

"Barbara Raven."

"Fioana Zabini."

"Veronica Castel."

"Philip Starsing."

"Bob McHarril."

"Sidney Holmes."

Alice derin bir nefes aldı ve henüz yeni olanlara baktı. "Neye katıldığınıza... emin misiniz?"

"Alice." Dedi Severus sessizce. Ancak genç kız onu takmadı. Bu genç çocukların ileride birer katile ve sadist olacaklarını biliyordu. Çocuklar şaşkınca birbirlerine baktılar. Alice'in bu konuda garip davrandığı onlara söylenmişti lakin böyle bir şey beklemiyorlardı.

"Evet." dedi kendinden emin bir sesle Jake ve arkadaşlarına baktı. Onlarda kafalarını sallayarak onayladılar. Alice çığlık atıp kaçmak istedi ama yaptığı tek şey dilini ısırmak oldu. Ağzından hoş şeyler çıkmayacaktı.

"Güzel." Dedi Lola duru sesiyle. Alice'in bocaladığını görmüştü ve ona yardım ediyordu. "Şimdi kuralları dinleyeceksiniz." Dedi yeni arkadaşlarına.

"Ve geçen senekilerinde _tekrar ve dikkatle_ dinlemesini istiyoruz." Dedi Adrian ve Regulus'un yanında oturan tıknaz yapıya sahip Paul Bullstrode baktı. Alice oturduğu yerde dikleşti ve yeni olanlara tek tek baktı.

"Çoğunuz ailelerinizden bildiğiniz gibi _babamın_ –tükürür gibi çıkmaması için uğraşmıştı ama gene de vurguyu azaltamamıştı- bir amacı var. Safkanlara ait bir büyücü dünyası." Bu düşünce onunda hoşuna gidiyordu. Büyünün asıl sahiplerine ait bir dünya... Yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldığında etrafındakilerde ondan etkilendiler. "Bu amaç için ona katılanlar var. Ve sizler –elleriyle etrafındakileri gösterdi- reşit olup ona katılana dek bir nevi eğitim alacaksınız." Şimdi herkesin gülümsemesi büyümüş hallerinden memnunlardı. Alice ayağa kalktı.

"Ancak." Dedi sert bir sesle. "Bulanık ve kanıbozuk kelimelerine pek tahammülüm yok." Yeniler bir şaşkınlık nidası koy verirken gen kızın gözleri kısıldı. "Ve onlara en ufak bir saldırı teşebbüsünde bulunursanız gazabımı tadarsınız." Sinirlenmek için kendini zorlamadı. Babasını aklına getirdi. Onunla kaldığı zamanları ve öfkenin kanında kaynadığı hissetti. Ortak salonu aydınlatan meşaleler daha büyük bir şevkle yanarken eskiler bu korkutma törenini sessiz kahkahalarla izlediler, yeniler ise süklüm büklüm olmuşlardı. Alice ile birlikte ateşlerde sakinleşti. Kızın tek kaşı havaya kalktı "Sorusu olan?"

Tahmin ettiği gibi küçük Rosier dayanamamıştı. "Abim ve ablamdan bunu duymuştum." Devam edip etmemekte kararsızdı. Cesaret için Alice'e baktı. Kız kafasıyla işaret verdiğinde daha emin bir sesle konuşmasına devam etti. "Safkanlığı savunuyorsun ama neden saldırıya izin vermiyorsun?"

Beklenen soruya Alice gülümsedi. "Sen bir safkansın diye, bulanık yada kanıbozuk birinin sana işkence yapmasını ister misin?" çocuk korkuyla kafasını salladı. "Peki sen neden yapasın?" gözlerini gruba çevirdi. "Şunu unutmayın. Kanlarını onlar seçmiyor. Suçlu onlar değil. Ve sırf kanı yüzünden bir kişiye işkence edemezsiniz!" Alice tepki bekledi ama yoktu.

"Güzel. Ben yatıyorum. Merak ettiğiniz bir şey varsa bana yada sizden daha kıdemli diğerlerine gidebilirsiniz. İyi geceler." Cübbesini ve çantasını alıp yatakhaneye yöneldi. Arkasından birileri gelecekti buna emindi. Sırf sorularla boğuşmamak için koşturarak odasına çıktı.

Büyük bir hızla üstünü değişip yorganının altına girdi genç kız. Yatağında büzüştü ve uykuya dalmak için gözlerini yumdu. Ama uykusundan önce bugün yaşadıkları geçti gözlerinin önünden. Ve en son Gryffindorlu Black ile yaptığı konuşma...

_"Seni anlamıyorum."_

_"Niye diğerlerinden daha farklısın?"_

_"Neden? Niye? Hem bir safkan manyağısın hem de..."_

_"Kast ettiğim şey Victoria'ya yaptığındı. Arkadaşlarına kızmaların. Ölüm yiyen hassaslığın. Safkan gibi davranmıyorsun."_

_"Çok garipsin. Bir şeyleri yanlış söylüyorsun. Yalan söylüyorsun. Kendin gibi değilsin. Olmak istediğin gibi değilsin."_

Alice sözlerindeki manalarla daha da büzüldü yatağında. Sirius'la bunları konuşmayı hiç istemezdi... Ancak sonra gülümsedi. Adını söyleyişine gülümsedi ve elbette masun bir şekilde _"Çikolata?"_ demesine...

\---

Rahatsız olan Profesörleri yüzünden boş geçen bir Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersinden sonra iki sınıfta fazlasıyla cıvıktı. Ancak ders McGonagall'ın dersiydi ve bunu sürdürmeleri imkansızdı.

Minevra McGonagall sınıfa girdiğinde hala konuşan Slytherin ve Gryffindorlulara baktı. Sessiz bir öksürme ile iki tarafta sustu ve sıralarına yerleştiler. Profesör durumdan memnun şekilde masasına yürüdü ama oturmadı. Arkasını dönüp memnun bir gülümseme ile öğrencilerine baktı.

"Derse geçmeden önce..." dedi otoriter sesiyle. "Cezalarınızı söylemek istiyorum." İki taraf hızla birbirlerine düşmanca bakışlar attılar ve yeniden öğretmenlerine döndüler. "Hiç bir şekilde görmediğimiz iki bina kavgasını en azından biraz dizginlemeye karar verdik."

"Bu hayra alamet değil." Dedi Walden, Rodolphus'a.

"İçimdeki ses yandık diyor." Dedi Felix ön tarafındaki Remus ve Peter'e eğilerek.

"Bu gülüşü sevmedim." Dedi Jane Greengrass.

"Hak ettik." Dedi Lily Evans ve arkadaşlarının bakışlarına aldırmadı.

McGonagall uğultuları "Sessizlik." Diyerek kesti ve açıklamaya başladı. "Cezalarınız uzun olacak. Her hafta karşı binanızdan birisi ile cezaya kalacaksınız."

"Yok artık!

"Hayır olamaz!

"Kesinlikle olmaz!"

"Bu ceza değil idam!"

"SİZE SESSİZLİK DEDİM!" herkes tekrar sustu ama ortam fazlasıyla gergindi. İki taraf bakışları birbirinden esirgemiyordu. "İlk haftaki çiftler şöyle." Bir parşömen çıkardı. "Ha evet. sevgili sınıf başkanlarımız" dedi ve Slytherin'in en önünde oturan Alice'e daha sonra onun iki sıra arkasındaki Adrian'a baktı. Bakışları daha sonra Gryffindor tarafındaki kızıl saçlı kızı buldu. Ve Remus Lupin'i.

"Remus Lupin ve Alice Riddle." Slytherin masası Alice'e bakarken Alice'in yanakları kızardı. Remus'a dedikleri için hala pişmandı. Ama gözlerin üstünden çekilmesi çabuk oldu. "Lily Evans ve Adrian Parkinson."

James Potter hemen itiraza geçmişti ancak bu Gryffindordan on puan gitmesine neden oldu. McGonagall kalan isimleri de açıkladıktan sonra dersine geçti.

\---

Zil çalmış ve ders bitmişti. Herkes günün yorgunluğunu atmak için ve elbette McGonagall'dan hemen kurtulmak için hızla çıktı. Alice'de acele ediyordu ama Profesörün seslenen sesiyle durdu ve arkasına baktı.

"Miss Riddle. Yarın akşam yemeğinden sonra Bakanlıktan gelen görevli size toplantı yapacak. Duyuru panolara asıldı."

"Tamam Profesör." Alice gitmeye hamle etti ama konuşan Profesörünün sesiyle tekrar durdu. Bıkkınlık ile yeniden arkasını döndü.

"Fikir sizden çıktığına göre organizasyonu da yapabilirsiniz diye düşündük. Büyük salonun düzenlemesi size ait." Alice kaşlarını çattı ama cevap vermedi. Başını sallayıp hızla Biçim Değiştirme sınıfından çıktı.

\---

Cuma gün ki dersleri sorunsuz geçmişti. O gün olan dersleri Ravenclaw ve Hufflepuff ile birlikte aldıkları için büyük bir olay çıkmamıştı. Herkes ilk haftanın yorgunluğunu atmak için sabırsızlanıyordu ama gün henüz bitmemişti.

Büyük salonda büyük bir gürültü duyuldu. "William!" diye bağırdı Slytherin kızları hep bir ağızdan. William Avery ellerini kaldırdı.

"Özür dilerim ya biraz hızlı oldu sanırım."

"Birazmış!" dedi Alice dişlerinin arasından ve Avery'nin yamuk yerleştirdiği sıraya doğrulttu asasını. Onu daha düzgün bir hale getirdikten sonra etrafına döndü.

"Severus! Merlin aşkına siz erkekler niye beceriksizsiniz!" kızlar bu sefer kıkırdarken erkekler onlara doğru gelen kıza ters bakışlar atıyorlardı. "Bakmayın bana öyle! Şu sıaralara bakın!" Seeverus ve Leonardo'ya baktı bu sefer. "Adrian, Rodolphus. Kalan düzenlemeleri halledin ben Profesörlere haber vereyim." Alice topukları üstünde dönü kapıya yöneldi.

Adrian ise arkasından bakıyordu.

Kısacık pileli bir etek giymişti. Üstünde dar bir krem bluz vardı ve onun üstüne kahverengi yelek giyip hem harika kombin yapmıştı hem de fiziğini ortaya çıkarmıştı. Saçlarını yanlardan alıp biraz salık biraz dağınık topuz tarzında toplamıştı. Adrian onun güzelliği ile adeta erirken omzuna dokunan el ile kendine geldi.

"Artık açılsan diyorum." Dedi Rodolphus alayla karışık sakin bir sesle. Adrian gözlerini devirdi.

"Daha zamanı var."

\---

"Alice seni öldürecek kuzen." Bellatrix oturduğu masanın üstünde ayaklarını sallayıp bir kahkaha attı.

"Ciddi ciddi olay çıkaracak." Dedi Walden Macnair ve zar zor düzenledikleri sıralara baktı.

"Ne olmuş canım?!" dedi Marie sert bir sesle. "Düzeltilir sonuçta."

"İşiniz ne yapın!" dedi Felix alayla. William ve Leonardo ona atılmak istediler ama Adrian'ın bakışları ile oldukları yere çakıldılar.

"Tamam beyler büyütmeyin." Oscar Wood. "Düzeltiriz."

"Hangi ara Wood?" dedi Severus Snape sinirle. "Profesörler neredeyse gelir!" Herkes birbirine bakarken Çapulcular durumu gülerek izliyorlardı.

Ne vardı yani biraz eğlenmişlerse? Biraz koşuşturma ve bir kaç büyü yapmışlardı altı üstü. Tabii bu büyüler ve koşuşturma Slytherinlilerin hazırladığı oturma düzeneğini de sıraları mahvetmişti ama değmişti doğrusu. James ve Sirius oldukça eğlenmişlerdi.

İkisi kıkır kıkır gülerken Lily Evans onlara ters bir bakış attı. Bu bakış sadece James'i susturmaya yetmişti. Sirius hala sırıtıyordu.

"O-ov." Dedi Lola titrek bir sesle ve kapıya baktı. Alice gülümsüyordu. Yaptığı işten gayet mutluydu. O ana kadar. Büyük Salon'un kapısında pat diye durdu. Dehşet, kocaman açılan gözleriyle salonu süzerken herkeste onu izliyordu. Özellikle Çapulcular. Ne yapacağını merak ediyorlardı.

Alice hızla nefesini içine çekti ve bir saattir uğraştıkları ama şu anda yerinde yerler esen oturma planına/grubuna/düzenine baktı. Sessizce inledi ve orada bulunan tüm yedinci sınıflara baktı hızla. "Kim?" diyebildi sadece.

Bellatrix anın tadını çıkardı ve neşeyle cıvıldadı. "Böyle bir şenlik kime ait olabilir sence?" Alice Bella'nın sözleriyle hemen suçluyu / suçluları buldu.

"Gene mi? Yok hayır!" Alice hızlı adımlarla çapulculara yöneldiğinde Slytherinliler gülümsüyor, Gryffindorlular elleri asalarında bekliyor ve Ravenclaw ile Hufflepuff ise merakla olanları izliyordu.

Alice Sirius'un omzuna vurdu hızla. Genç çocuk bir kaç adım yalpaladı. "Neden. Yaptığım. Her. Şeyi. Mahvediyorsun." Tıslama ile dökülen sözleri ve bir anda parlayan ateşlerle herkes şok oldu. Sirius gözlerini meşalelerden çekip alev gibi yanan gözlerini ona dikmiş kıza baktı. Alaylı gülüşü dudaklarına yerleşirken Alice daha da sinirleniyordu.

Onun yanında duran James'e döndü hızla. Aynı gülüş ve ukalalık onda da vardı.

"Bıktım! Bıktım! BIKTIM ARTIK! Neden uslu durmuyorsunuz!" tekrar Sirius'a döndü. "Yılanlar alsın canınızı!" dedi öfkeyle. Bazıları korkuyla nefes alırken çoğu kişi Alice'in lanetine güldü. Slytherin ise tepki vermedi. Alice'in istese onları _gerçekten_ yılanlara yem edebileceğini biliyordular.

Sirius kollarını bağladı ve yüzünden silmediği gülümsemesi ile kızın öfke krizini izledi. Alice hala bir şeyler sayıyordu. Arada James'e bakıyordu ama genelde Sirius'a bağırıyordu. Yakışıklı Black daha fazla dayanamadı. Hafifçe öne eğildi ve karşısındaki kıza içtenlikle gülümsedi.

"Neden diğerleri değil de bana sinirlendiğini düşündün mü hiç?" Alice de diğerleriyle birlikte bir anda sus pus oldu. Sirius bunu niye söylediğini tam olarak bilmiyordu. Alice'i sinir etmek için mi? Böyle düşündüğü için mi? Egosu yüzünden mi?

Genç kızın cevap vermesini bekledi memnuniyetle. "Lanet adamın tekisin Black." Dedi fısıltı ile ve saçlarını savurarak, parfümünün Sirius'u sarmalamasına izin vererek yerinde döndü ve Büyük Salonu öfkeyle terk etti.

 

Onun çıkması ile birlikte alevler yeniden sakinleşti ama ortam sakinleşmemişti. Sirius kızın çıktığı kapıya baktı. Sanırım bunu söylememesi gerekiyordu.

 


	10. Hafta Sonu ve Ceza Zamanı

"Pati." Dedi James neşeyle. "Neden öyle dedin sen bakayım?" Sirius yüzünü buruşturup arkadaşına baktı. Neden öyle dediğini kendisi de bilmiyordu ki! O an bir şeyler söylemek istemişti sadece. Ama yanlış şeyler söylemişti.

"Bilmem. Çıktı ağzımdan işte." James yaslandığı kapıdan doğruldu. Sirius'un suratsızlığı fazla dikkat çekiciydi. Dönüp içeri baktı. Toplantı çoktan bitmişti. Büyük salon boşalmıştı. Bir tek içeride ders meraklısı iki Gryffindorlu vardı. Peter ise öylesine oradaydı. Remus ve Lily Bakanlık görevlilerine soru soruyordular. Peter'de diplerinde durmuş hevesle konuşmaları dinliyor ve arada not alıyordu.

"Sirius?" James kaşlarını çattı. Sirius da aynı karşılığı verdi.

"İnan James şu an niye böyle olduğumu da bilmiyorum. Ben o ara niye öyle dedim onu da bilmiyorum. Sadece Riddle'ı kızdırmak istemiştim." James Potter alayla gülümsedi.

"Bunu zaten başardın." Sirius gözlerini devirdi. "Başarmış olsaydım bana orada birkaç lanet savururdu. Çıkıp gitmezdi." James şaşırdı. Sirius bu hareketleri garipti. Asla böyle bir şeye takılmazdı. Sirius'da farkındaydı. Ama içindeki duyguları anlamlandıramıyordu...

Lily ve Remus onlara hareketlenirken James bir anda diklendi. Ancak sevgilisine değil koridorun sonuna bakıyordu. Sirius da hızla arkasını döndü ve koridorda yavaş ama asil adımlarla yürüyen kızı gördü.

Alice hala öfkeliydi. Saçlarını açmıştı ve fazlasıyla dağınıktı. Ama bu bile onda harika duruyordu. Attığı her adımla topuk sesi yankılanıyor ve öfke ateşi adeta büyüyordu. Sirius istemsizce yutkundu. Hayır korktuğundan değil. Alice'in ona iğrenen bakışlar atması yüzünden. Bunu sevmemişti. Sanki Gryffindorlu olan o, Slytherinli olan ise kendisiydi.

Alice sol eli ile saçlarını geri attı ve minik gruba baktı. Yanlarına yaklaştığında kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu ve başını sağa yatırıp onları izledi.

Lily durumdan oldukça rahatsız şekilde iç geçirdi. "Selam Riddle." Alice kafasını sallamakla yetindi ancak. Gözleri James ve Sirius arasında gidiyor, her Sirius'a geldiğinde öfkesini bir tık daha attırıyordu.

"Nasıldı toplantı?"

"Güzel." Diye mırıldandı Remus.

"Ee orayı da birbirine kattınız mı?" dedi Alice başını düzeltti ve çenesini yukarı kaldırıp küçümser bakışlarla Black'i süzdü.

"Bugün ki karmaşa hakkımızı doldurmuştuk." Dedi James alayla.

"Aaa." Dedi Alice yapmacık bir şaşkınlıkla ve gözlerini kocaman açtı. "Hadi canım. Şaka yapıyorsun!" Lily ve Peter kıkırdamalarına mani olamadılar.

Sirius hızla reverans yaptı. "Başka organizasyonlarda Black ve Potter emrinize amadedir majesteleri."

Herkes Sirius'a şaşkınca bakarken Alice hıh dedi ve yüzünü buruşturdu.

"Beni eğlendirecek başka köleler bulabilirim Black. Şimdi çekilebilirsin." Kimseye cevap hakkı vermeden döndü ve Büyük Salon'a girdi.

Lily gülmemek için dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ama Remus Lupin hiç çaba göstermedi ve gülmeye başladı. "Cevabını aldın mı Pati?"

Sirius homurdanmaya başladı ama doğrusu hak etmişti de. Alice ona lanet fırlatmadığı için şanslı bile sayılırdı. Ama o reverans yaptığında yada majesteleri dediğinde gülümsemeli yada kızarmalıydı. Her kız bunu severdi. Hele yapan bir de Gryffindor'un yakışıklısı Sirius Black olunca. "Üzülme be Pati!" dedi James ortak salona ilerlerken. "Her şeyin bir ilki vardır. Caziben herkeste işe yaramıyormuş demek ki."

\---

Alice toplantıyı kaçırdığına üzülmüyordu. Sonuçta her şeyi biliyordu ama o sadece diğer herkesi rahatlamak istemişti. _Keşke yapmasaydım._ Diye düşündü ve oturduğu yerden doğruldu. Bir saate yakındır buradaydı sanırım. Ve minik bir ateş yakmasa donacaktı. Elleri hala buz gibiydi. Doğruldu ve ateşi söndürdü. Ellerini kollarına sürerek giriş kapısına yöneldi.

Black'in sözüne niye böyle tepki verdiğini bilmiyordu. Bir haftadır atıştığı ve dün gece sohbet ettiği ukala, bencil, kibirli, egoist –listesi baya uzuyordu- ve _lanet olası yakışıklı ah birde pis Gryffindorlu_ Black'in lafına niye böyle sinirlenmişti. _Çünkü sana bir şey ima etti._ Dedi iç sesi.

"Doğru." Dedi genç kız tıslar gibi. Doğru diye yineledi içinden. Ondan hoşlandığı veya etkilendiği her neyse artık onu ima etmişti. Ama yanılıyordu. Alice James'e de tepki vermişti. _Tamam Black'e verdiğim kadar değildi ama verdim._ Peki ne diye bunu söylemişti o elf akıllı? Alice ofladı ve taş merdivenleri çıkarken elleriyle saçlarını taradı.

Merdivenin son basamağını da çıktığında Büyük Salon'un kapısında bekleyen muhteşem ikiliyi gördü. Yüzü istemsizce kasılırken Alice derin bir nefes aldı ve yavaş adımlarla yürümeye başladı.

Sirius kızı baştan aşağı izlerken yutkundu. Alice ise bu hareketine kaşını kaldırarak tepki vermek istedi ama kendini tuttu. Soğuk yüz ifadesi ve prenses çalımları ile onlara yürüdü. Yanlarına geldiğinde durdu ve sol eliyle yüzüne düşen saçlarını geri attı. Daha sonra ise kollarını göğsünde kavuşturup başını sağa yatırdı. Onlara ne demeli diye düşünüyordu. Ama o lafa girmeden çoktan gruba gelmiş olan Gryffindor'un kızıl güzeli lafa girdi.

"Selam Riddle." Alice kafasını sallamakla yetindi. Lily ile uğraşacak zamanı yoktu. Hala süper ileri zekalı ikiliye sinirliydi. Gözleri ikisi arasında gidip gelirken onlara nasıl bir lanet yapsa rahatlayabileceğini düşünüyordu.

"Nasıldı toplantı?" dedi buz gibi sesiyle.

"Güzel." Diye mırıldandı Remus.

"Ee orayı da birbirine kattınız mı?" başını dikleştirdi ve küçümser bakışlarıyla Black'i izledi. Ama cevap veren kişi James olmuştu. "Bugün ki karmaşa hakkımızı doldurmuştuk."

"Aaa." Dedi Alice yapmacık bir şaşkınlıkla ve gözlerini kocaman açtı. Aslında diline gelen şey bir küfürdü ama demedi. "Hadi canım. Şaka yapıyorsun!" Lily ve Peter kıkırdamalarına mani olamadılar. Sirius Black yüzünde ki sırıtışı silmeden bir reverans yaptığında Alice afallamıştı. Ama uzun yıllarda öğrendi gibi yüzünü ifadesiz tuttu. "Başka organizasyonlarda Black ve Potter emrinize amadedir majesteleri."

_Ukala. Aptal. Öküz. Kendini beğenmiş. Geri zekalı. Egoist. Sersem!_ Alice aklından Sirius için en güzel iltifatları sıralarken bir hıh sesi çıkardı ve yüzünü ekşitti. "Beni eğlendirecek başka köleler bulabilirim Black. Şimdi çekilebilirsin." Dedi buz gibi sesiyle ve ortamı daha da soğuttu. Sonra topuklarında döndü ve Büyük Salon'a girdi.

Girer girmez onu hep rahatsız eden bakışları hissetti. Salonun en ucunda Profesör McGonagall ve Bakanlık görevlileriyle konuşan Albus Dumbledore'a baktı. Yüzüne minik bir gülümseme yerleştirerek onlara yürüdü.

"Profesör Dumbledore." Dedi duru sesiyle.

"Ah Alice." Yaşlı adam gülümsedi ve yanındakilerde. "Seni bu akşam göremedik." Alice'in gülüşü hızla silindi ve McGonagall'a baktı.

"Biraz sinirlendim onun için."

"Organizasyonda olmamanız kötü oldu." Dedi Bakanlık görevlilerinden biri. Alice omuz silkmemek için zor tuttu kendini. Ona yakışmayacak bir hareketti şu anda. "Son anda oldu efendim. İnanın katılmak isterdim."

"Ne oldu Miss Riddle?" Alice McGonagall'a güzel bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Gryffindorlular işimize çomak soktular efendim." McGonagall'ın rengi bir ton attı ve dudakları çizgi halini aldı. "Yani geçimsiz olan bizler değiliz." Dedi ve etrafa baktı. Devam etmek niyetindeydi ama vazgeçti.

"Ah." Dedi Dumbledore ve o yüzünden silmediği gülümsemesini daha da büyüttü. "Bu okulda hala şaka yapıp eğlenen öğrencilerin olması çok güzel."

_Oha ama!_ Alice içinden küfürlerini sıralarken hemen zihnini de kapadı. Yani bu kadar olmazdı ki? Black ve Potter gelip onun yaptıklarını mahvediyor, Dumbledore ise buna eğlence mi diyordu? _E yok artık!_ Alice kaşlarını çattı. "Ben dinlensem iyi olur. İyi geceler efendim." Hızla arkasını döndü ve içinden sayarak ortak salonuna yürüdü.

\---

Ortak salona girerken herkesin yatmış olmasını diliyordu ama öyle olmadığını biliyordu. Tam da düşündüğü gibi. Tüm yedinci sınıflar ateşin önünde oturmuş bekliyordu. Alice iç çekti ve onlara hareketlendi. Ateşin önünde oturan Lola'ya kalkması için işaret verdi ve koltuk boşaldığı gibi kendisini zümrüt yeşili koltuğa bıraktı.

Soğuktan donmuştu. Başını çatlayacak derece ağrıyordu. Ve yorulmuştu.

Ellerini ateşe uzattı ve iç geçirdi tekrar. Herkesin konuşmaya başlayacağını biliyordu. İçinden saymaya başladı. _Bir._ Bellatrix'in kıpırdandığını gördü. _İki._ Rodolphus ağzını açtı ama sonra vazgeçip kapadı. _Üç._ Lola hapşurdu. Alice gülümsedi. _Dört._ Adrian'ın kendiyle verdiği mücadeleyi görebiliyordu. _Beş._ Avery hızla iç çekti ama konuşan gene Adrian oldu.

"Ne diye çektin gittin ki?" kızın kaşları çatıldı. _Harika. Böyle konuşmaya başlamadığı kalmıştı tek._

"Sinirden ne yaptığımı fark etmedim." Dedi soğuk bir sesle.

"Bir lanet atabilirdin." Dedi Severus Snape. "O aptal bunu hak etmişti."

_Evet, hak etmişti._ "Zaten cezaya kaldım. Bir tane daha almama gerek yok."

Salondakiler sustular. İtiraz etmek istiyorlardı ama Alice'in ne zaman patlayacağı belli olmazdı doğrusu.

"Peki ne dedi?" dedi Jane Grengrass önüne düşen siyah saçlarını kulağının arkasına sıkıştırırken. Herkesin ona baktığını fark etti sonra. "Ne var ya? Merak ettim. Sessizce söyledi." Alice dayanamadı ve gülmeye başladı. Tamamen sinirden gülüyordu.

Onunla birlikte diğerleri de çözüldü. Alice ayağa kalktı ve elini salladı. "Boş verin ya Black işte." Kollarını açıp esnedi. "Ben yatıyorum. Felaket yoruldum." Arkadaşlarına baktı. "Siz yorulmadınız mı?"

Leonardo ayaklarını masaya uzattı ve sırıttı. "Valla ben hiç yorulmadım." Alice Slytherinlilere özgü o küçümseyici ve ukala gülüşü yüzüne yerleştirdi. "Aaa bence William ve Severus fazlasıyla yorulmuşlardır?"

Küçük kıkırtılar kahkahalara dönüştü. William ve Severus'un ise yüzü asılmıştı. İyi ki bir işi başaramamışlardı, hemen dillerde hepsi. Ama bir süre sonra onlarda gülmeye başladı.

\---

Hogwarts da ilk hafta dolu dolu geçmiş ve sonunda hafta sonu gelmişti. Öğrencilerin çoğu uyuyordu. Özellikle son sınıf öğrencileri. Tamamen tembellik yaparak geçirirlerdi cumartesi gününü.

Saat on bir buçuk olmak üzereydi ki Slytherin kızlar yatakhanesinde bir bağırtı kopmuştu. Alice gördüğü kabusunda etkisiyle hızla yatakta doğruldu ve kapının önünden gelen seslere kulak kesildi. Birinin ağlama sesi geliyordu. Genç kız yatağından kalktı hızla. Saçları darmadağın üstünde pijamaları ile kapıyı açtı ve gelen sesinin kime ait olduğuna baktı.

Aslında tahmin etmeliydi. Lola Parkinson ve geleneksel sakarlıkları. _Bu kız kadar sakar başka kimse var mıdır acaba?_ Diye düşündü Alice ve gülümsedi ama sonra Lola'nın ağladığını fark etti. Merdivenleri hızla indi.

"Lola." Dedi telaşla. Genç kız derin bir nefes aldı. "Dur dur kımıldama." Dedi Jane endişe ile. Bellatrix ise odadan yeni çıkmış ve kahkahalar atıyordu. Alice ona uyaran bir bakış attı ve susmasını sağladı.

"Lola!" Adrian Parkinson ve diğerleri –bir kısmı ortak salondan çıkmıştı, bir kısmı odasından- hızla yanlarına geldiler. (iki yatakhanenin merdivenleri ortak ve sınıflara göre kapıları karşılıklıydı)

"Ayağım." Dedi Lola fısıltı halinde. Rodolphus ve William gülmeye başladılar ama Alice onlara da bir bakış hediye etti.

"Komik değil beyler!" Adrian bakışlarını konuşan kıza çevirdi. Kardeşinin durumuna üzülse dahi Alice bu halde gördüğünde içinde bir şeyler kımıldandı.

Tıpkı geçen sabah olduğu gibi pijamalarıylaydı. Ama bu sefer pijamaları darmadağındı, tıpkı saçları gibi. Ama hala çok güzeldi. Gözleri uyku mahmurluğuylaydı ve perçemleri önüne düşmüştü. Adrian uzanıp onları geri atma isteği ile doldu ama o sırada Alice'in bakışları ve herkesin gülme sesleriyle kendine geldi.

"Adrian Lola'yı hastane kanadına götürsen diyorum."

"He. Evet. Doğru." Adrian içinden kendine güzel bir küfür armağan etti ve yerde acıyla oturan kardeşini kucağına aldı. O merdivenleri dikkatle inerken Alice Avery ve Mulciber'a da onunla gitmeleri için işaret verdi. İki çocukta gözden kaybolduktan sonra kalanlara döndü.

"Bizde öğle yemeğine gidelim ha ne dersiniz?"

"O la la." Dedi Jane ve saçlarını savurarak merdivenlere yöneldi. Alice ve Bella'da kahkahalar atarak onu takip ettiler.

\---

Sabah daha doğrusu öğlen sırasındaki minik kaza çoktan unutulmuş Slytherin masası kendi aralarındaki sohbetler ve şakalaşmalarla öğle yemeklerine devam ediyordu. Lola Parkinson akşama kadar hastanede kalacaktı. Ayağı da gayet iyiydi.

Alice'in Bella ile yaptığı sohbeti Jane'in neşeli sesi kesti.

Elinde salladığı gazeteyle kızların karşısına oturdu. "İşte!." Dedi gülerek ve e harfini gereğinden fala uzatarak.

Alice tek kaşını kaldırıp Jane'e baktı. Gelecek postasını okumazdı. Babasının saçmalıkları hakkında bir şeyler okumaktansa gider Hogwarts : Bir Tarih'i okurdu. Onun için daha iyiydi. "Ne bu Jane?"

Genç kız siyah saçlarını geri atarken gözlerini devirdi. "Okul gazetesi Prenses! İlk haftanın tüm detayları!" Bu sefer Alice gözlerini devirdi. Dedikodu yapardı elbette. Sırf Prenses diye kızsal şeylerden geri kalmazdı ama Rebecka Harris'in ilk haftadan kendisi için yazdığı saçmalıkları okumayacaktı.

"Harris ve saçmalıkları." Dedi Alice.

"Bence okumalısın." Jane gülümsedi ve katlanmış gazeteyi açıp masanın üstüne yaydı. Alice istemeden, Bellatrix ise hevesle gazeteye eğildiler.

Ön sayfada Alice'in ve Sirius'ın birbirlerine öldürücü bakışları attığı bir resim vardı. İkisi de birbirine asalarını doğrultmuş, adeta gözleriyle birbirlerini boğuyorlardı. Alice kaşlarını çattı ve başlığı okudu.

**_Açılış Kavgasının İhtişamı!_ **

Genç kız istemsizce kıkırdadı ve yazılanları okumaya devam etti.

**_Salı günü öğlen saatlerinde koridora karşı karşıya iki binanın son sınıf öğrencileri her zaman ki gibi ihtişamlı bir düelloya imza attılar._ **

**_Bu sefer Slytherin'den bazı altıncı sınıflar olsa bile sekize sekiz yapılan kavgada kazanan olmadı. İki kişi hastane kanadını ziyaret ederken Severus Snape her zaman ki kaderini yaşayarak tavana asıldı._ **

Kızlar bir kahkaha atarken herkes onlara döndü.

"Şaka gibi!" dedi Jane ve masaya kapaklanıp kahkahalarına devam etti.

"Her zaman ki kaderi!" dedi Alice ve Severus'a baktı.

"Neye gülüyorsunuz siz?" Walden gazeteye eğildi ve Bellatrix'in parmağı ile gösterdiği kısmı okudu. O da kahaha tufanına katılırken kalanları merak içinde onlara bakıyordu.

"Kes gülmeyi Walden." Dedi Rabastan Lestrange ve gazeteye baktı. "Bu kadar komik olan ne?"

Bella sesini kalınlaştırarak cümleyi okudu. "İki kişi hastane kanadını ziyaret ederken Severus Snape her zaman ki kaderini yaşayarak tavana asıldı." Erkeklerde onlara eşlik ederken Snape'in beyaz yüz öfkeyle kızarmıştı. Hızla masadan kalktı.

"Göstereceğim o Harris'e!" Adrian tutup onu masaya oturttu.

"Boş ver Sev. Başka yolla hallederiz." Adrian Alice'e bakış atmıştı ama Alice gülüyordu. Dediğine tepki vermeyince Adrian da gevşedi ve gülümsedi.

Yeniden gazeteye döndüler. Ama bu sefer Bella yüksek sesle okudu. "İki tarafta cezaya çaptırılırken okul başkanının güç gösterisi göz doldurdu." Bella duraksadı. "Kıskanç bu Harris!" dedi dişlerinin arasından.

"Biliyoruz Bel. Hadi devam et." Alice yemeğini yemeye devam etti.

"Aha ben! Bellatrix Black'in olmaması iddia oranlarını düşürdü." Masada yeni bir kahkaha krizi daha yaşanırken Bellatrix iç çekiyordu. "Nasıl kaçırdım bunu nasıl ya?"

"Neyi kaçırdın sen?" herkes başını kaldırdı ve konuşan kişiye baktılar.

"Oh Junior!" dedi Regulus sevinçle ve oturduğu yerden hızla kalkarak en iyi arkadaşının boynuna sarıldı.

Barty Crouch ise ona Junior demesine homurdanmakla meşguldü ama arkadaşının sarılmasına karşılık verdi. Regulus geri çekildiği Rabastan ve diğer arkadaşları da ona sarıldı ve masaya, Lola'nın yerine oturdu.

"Prenses." Dedi güzel gülümsemesi ile. Alice memnuniyetle başını eğdi.

"Barty. Hoş geldin. Annen nasıl?" Barty Crouch yurt dışındaydı. Annesi rahatsız olduğu için okula gelememişti.

"Teşekkürler. Şimdi oldukça iyi. Sana selamları var." Alice tekrar gülümsedi ve sonra kadehinden bir yudum aldı. "Babanın da öyle." Dedi heyecanla. Alice'in yüzü istemsizce düştü ama cevap vermedi. Başını salladı, lakin Barty devam etti. "Sana birde hediye gönderdi. Odamda. Akşam veririm."

"Hı-hı." Dedi Alice umursamazlıkla. Barty onun sıkıldığını anladı ve konuyu değişti. "Eee neyi kaçırdın sen?" dedi tekrar.

William sırıttı. "Açılış kavgasını." Barty bir kahkaha attı ve Bella'ya sırıttı. "Hem de sen? İnanamıyorum."

"Ve sende." Dedi Severus aynı gülümseme ile. Barty omuz silkti. "Yani biliyorum. İlk haftadan kesin olur demiştim. Sorun yok."

"Bence var." Dedi Adrian ve uzanıp gazetedeki resme dokundu. "Prensesimizde bize eşlik edenler arasındaydı." Mavi bakışlarını adeta buza dönüşmüş kızın bakışlarına çevirdi. Alice bakışlarını kaçırmadan cevap verdi. "Sebep olduğum şeye katılmam normal." Sonra Barty'e döndü. Genç çocuk heyecanla onu izliyordu. Böyle bir şey yapmış olmasını beklemiyordu. Ama yapmıştı. Alice iç geçirdi ve yeniden yemeğine döndü.

Jane ortamdaki gerginliği kırmak için gazeteyi çekti ve dedikodu köşesini açtı. "Ah şu Carmen salağının çıktığına bak." Dedi Bella'ya.

"Kimmiş ki?"

"Hufflepuff'ta ki şu sivilceli çocuk var ya neydi adı Dav diyorlar."

"David." Dedi Alice sakince.

"Hıı o." Jane yüzünü buruşturdu ve devam etti. "Ama asıl bomba Evans ve Potter."

Bella hıhladı ama gülümsedi. "Evans nasıl kabul etti merak ediyordum."

"Özellikle de dev mürekkep balığıyla Potter kalsa bile onu istemezken." Dedi Alice ve kıkırdadı. Gözleri Severus'a kaydı o anda. Arkadaşı saçlarıyla yüzünü gizlemişti ama Alice şu an da nasıl bir halde olduğunu biliyordu. Severus'un başından beri Lily'e aşık olduğunu biliyordu ama onu kaybetmişti bir kere. Ona _bulanık_ diyerek ilk ve son aşkını kaybetmişti. Alice Snape'den başını çevirdi ve kızların konuşmasına odaklandı.

\---

William Avery ve Adrian Parkinson ortak salonda gergince iki kızı bekliyordu. Cumartesi gün ki cezalar onlarında. Kalan dörtlünün de yarın. İkisi de aynı şeyi düşünmüşçesine yüzünü buruşturdu. Gryffindorlularla cezaya kalmak...

"Hadi gidelim." Dedi Alice yatakhanenin merdivenlerini inerken. Saçlarını at kuyruğu yapmıştı. Üstünde krem bol bir kazak ve siyah bir kot vardı. Jane ise her zaman ki gibi siyahlar içindeydi. İkisi de inince diğerlerine iyi eğlenceler dileyip ortak salondan çıktılar.

Giriş salonuna giderken Avery ortamı yumuşatmaya çalışıyordu. Başarmıştı da. Ama bu Gryffindorluları görene kadardı.

Slytherinliler diğerleriyle arasında iki üç metrelik mesafede durdular.

Remus, James, Sirius ve Lily -özellikle Sirius ve James- karşısındakilere gergin bakışlar atıyorlardı. Tabii diğer dörtlü de aynı şekilde karşılık veriyordu.

Alice profesörlerin hemen gelmesini istedi. Çünkü her an bir düello daha çıkacak gibiydi. Özellikle Adrian ve James'in bakışları hiç hoşuna gitmiyordu. "Adrian." Dedi sakince. Ama çocuk tepki vermedi. "Adrian." Dedi ve uzanıp koluna dokundu. Çocuğun mavi bakışları anında kendine döndüğünde Alice gözleriyle sakin olmasını söyledi ona. Mavi bakışlardan onay alınca elini çekti ve William'a döndü. Ama dönmeden önce bir saniyeliğine gözleri ela gözlerle buluştu.

O ela gözler o anda o kadar çok anlam barındırıyordu ki Alice hangisinin daha baskın olduğuna anlam veremedi. Hemen Avey'e döndü ve aynı uyaran bakışı ona attı.

"Sekiz oldu saat!" dedi Jane.

"Sakin olur musun Jannie?" dedi William. Jane ona seslenme biçimine sinirlendi ve tıslayarak William'a vurdu.

"Bana şöyle deme Avery!"

"O-ov. Kızdın mı Jannie?"

"Seni adi!" onlar kavga ederken Alice ve Adrian gülerek onları izliyordu.

"Hıh." Dedi Sirius ve arkasını kavga eden iki Slytherinliye döndü. "Evli çift gibiler." James ve Lily Sirius'un cümlesine güldüler. Ve o anda gülüşleri dondu.

"Evli çift gibisiniz." Lafı döküldü karşı taraftan. Sirius hızla arkasını döndü ve gülerek konuşan kızı izledi.

Lily ve James'in gülüşleri kahkahalara dönüşürken Remus'ta onlara eşlik etti.

"Ooo Pati. Hayırdır aynı anda aynı cümleler falan?"

"Ke sesini çatalak!"

"Biz bile böyle ruh eşi değiliz." Dedi Lily Evans ve hınzırca gülümsedi.

"Kızıl cadı!" diye tısladı Sirius. Ama bu diğerlerinin daha da gülmesine neden oldu.

Slytherinliler bir anda gülmeye başlayan diğerlerine döndüler. Neyi bu kadar komik bulmuşlardı? Avery onlara güldüğü düşüncesi ile elini asasına atarken Alice onu durdurdu. "Her şeyi kendinize çekmeyin beyler. Kendi aralarında eğleniyorlar."

Jane ve Adrian itiraz etmek için ağızlarını açtıkları sırada neyse ki profesör McGonagall geldi. Karşısındaki sekiz öğrenciyi süzdü. "Black, Avery Profesör Sprout'un yanına. Greengrass ve Potter sizde Kupa odasına. Evans, Parkinson hastane kanadına. Ve Riddle ile Lupin kütüphaneye." Herkes hala sessizce dikilirken McGonagall bağırdı! "Ne bekliyorsunuz uçan halı falan mı? Derhal ceza yerlerinize!"

Herkes telaşla ceza yerlerine yöneldi.

\---

Alice ve Remus kütüphanede yere karşılıklı şekilde bağdaş kurmuşlardı. Etrafları kitap tepecikleriyle doluydu. Fazlasıyla eskimiş kitapları ayırıyorlardı yeniden tadilat edilmesi için. Yaklaşık bir buçuk saat olmuştu ve ikisi de tek kelime laf etmemişlerdi.

Alice siyah bir kitabı alıp açtı ve havalanan tozlar yüzünden hapşurdu. Gözlerini kırpıştırıp açtığında ona kağıt peçete uzatan Remus Lupin'e baktı şaşkınca.

"Teşekkürler." Diye mırıldandı genç kız ve uzanıp peçeteyi aldı. Burnunu velini sildikten sonra çocuğa döndü. Ama kumral çocuk ise hayli yorgun bir şekilde elindeki kitabı inceliyordu. "Özür dilerim." Dedi Alice bir anda.

Çocuk ilkten tepki vermedi. Ama nefes alışverişi durmuş ve gerilmişti. Başını kaldırıp anlamsızca Alice'e baktı. "Ne için?" dedi sakince.

Alice elini saçlarına doladı ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. "Kavga ettiğimiz gün sana söylediğim için. Görevini gayet iyi yapıyorsun Remus. Ben onu sinirden söyledim."

Remus Lupin yaklaşan dolunayın verdiği yorgunluğu bir kenara koydu ve dikkatini topladı. Ondan özür dileyen Slytherine, hatta Slytherin Prensesini izledi dikkatle. Zorlandığını görüyordu. Utandığını da. Bir Slytherin kolay özür dilemezdi. Aynı şekilde bunu bir Gryffindorluya asla yapmazdı. Ama arkadaşlarıyla konuştuğu gibi o _farklıydı_. Yerine göre davranıyordu. Evet çoğu zaman bir ukala, bencil ve kibirli o Slytherinliye dönüşebiliyordu lakin diğerleri gibi rastgele lanet savurmuyor, gereksiz triplere girmiyor, insanlara sataşmıyordu.

Remus en sonunda gülümsedi. "Önemli değil. Aslında bir nevi haklısın. Onları durduramıyordum. Biraz görevimi ihmal ediyorum." Genç kız saçını bıraktı ve kahve bakışlarını karşısındaki çocuğun bal ve kahve arasında giden gözlerine sabitledi.

Bir süre öyle durdu ama gülümsedi. "Bende bazen bizimkilere iltimas geçiyorum. Sorun yok. Arkadaşlar işte."

"Dostlar işte." Dedi Remus'ta. Alice buna buruk bir şekilde gülümsedi. Ama ikisi tekrar konuşmadan rafların sonunda bir ses duydular.

"Hey Aylak!" ikisi de hızla oraya döndüklerinde James ve Sirius'un asa ile aydınlatılmış yüzünü gördüler. Onlarda onu fark edince sırıttı.

"Gitme vakti Aylak ceza bitti!" dedi James neşeyle. Alice kolundaki saate baktı. Daha yarım saat vardı.

"Yarım saat var!" dedi Remus şaşkınca. Sirius göz devirdi. "Erken mesai dostum. Hadi gel!"

"Hem Lils'i kurtardık." Lily Evans'ın onaylamayan bakışlarını fark ettiklerinde ikisinin de şaşkınlığı daha da arttı. Hızla yağa kalkıp onlara yöneldiler.

"Adrian nerede?" dedi Alice hışımla.

"Hastane kanadında." Alice'in kaşları çatıldı. Sirius'a çatacaktı ama görev yerinin orası olduğu geldi aklına. Ama sonra...

"İyi de Evans'ı nasıl bıraktı o? ceza konusunda katı bir insandır." James ve Sirius'un yüzüne aynı gülümseme yayılırken Remus bir şeyler yaptıklarını anladılar. Alice ise bundan memnun olmamıştı. Evans'a çevirdi bakışlarını.

"İnan ben de bilmiyorum nasıl ikna ettiler."

"Bir şey yapmadık ki Lils." Dedi James masumca. "İkna ettik o da ortak salonuna gitti."

"Bensiz mi?" Alice şok üstüne şok yaşıyordu. Ceza çıkışı Adrian onu alacaktı böyle konuşmuşlardı.

"Evet Prenses sensiz. Ama zindanlarına dönmeye korkuyorsan eşlik edebiliriz." Alice Sirius'un alaycı sesiyle düşüncelerini kenara itti ve karşısındaki çocuğa baktı.

Ela gözlerindeki muzip ışıltı yanıp sönüyordu. Dün olanları yaşanmamış varsayıyor ve gene ona sataşmayı tercih ediyordu. Alice kaşlarını çattı ama gözlerini gözlerinden çekmedi. "Remus zaten işimiz bitmişti git sen." Dedi ve sonra prenses gülüşünü Sirius'a hediye etti. Bir kaç adım daha yaklaşıp onun çekim alanına girerken kokusunu ve sıcaklığını yok sayarak konuştu. "Yolda bana şövalye lazım soytarı değil."

Yanından geçti ve gitti. Ama giderken Sirius'a çarpmayı ihmal etmemişti. Sirius gözlerinin, parfümünün, nefesinin yakınlığıyla afalladı bir an ama sonra cümlesiyle yüzü düştü. Sessiz kütüphanede arkadaşları gülerken James uzanıp omzunu pat patladı.

"Sevin be Pati kölelikten soytarılığa terfi ettin. Büyük başarı!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> Sakindi biraz değil mi? bu bölüm idare edeceksiniz böyle. Umarım beğenmişsinizdir. Ve diğer cezaları da söyleyeyim. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Jane Grengrass ve James Potter   
> Lola Parkinson ve Marie Turner   
> Regulus Black ve Felix Docile   
> William Avery ve Sirius Black   
> Rabastan Lestrange ve Roy Thor   
> Severus Snape ve Frank Longbottom
> 
>  
> 
> Bir daha ki bölümde görüşmek üzere! Sevgiler -Mells


	11. Doğum Günü Partisi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normalde iki part olarak planlamıştım ancak vazgeçtim. Bir bölüm şeklinde yayınlıyorum. İyi okumalar! :)

 

Slytherin'in güzel kızı aklındaki soru işaretlerine cevap bulmaya çalışıyordu. Adrian ona bir söz vermişse her şekilde tutardı. Ee şimdi ne değişmişti? Cezayı erken bitirmişse bile Alice'in yanında beklerdi. Alice derin bir nefes alıp revirin kapısını itip açtı.

"Adrian?" genç kız fısıldarcasına sormuştu adını. Hastane kanadında birilerinin olma ihtimali vardı sonuçta. Etraf karanlıktı. Görmek için asasını çıkardı ve Lumos diye mırıldandı. Asasını etrafta gezdirdiğinde yatakların boş olduğunu gördü. O zaman daha rahat olabilirdi. Madam Pomfrey'i kaldırmayacak şekilde. "Adrian?" dedi daha gür bir sesle. Oflayarak arkasını döndü ama duyduğu bir tok sesiyle hızla arkasını döndü. Gözleri sesi çıkaran şeyi hemencecik bulmuştu.

Defter. "Defter mi?" dedi şaşkınca. Kendi asasını yukarı kaldırdı. Ve hiç beklemediği bir görüntüyle karşılaştı. Gülse mi yoksa yardım mı etse tereddütteydi. En sonunda dayanamadı ve bir kahkaha savurdu. "Ne. Ne oldu sana?" dedi gülüşleri arasından.

Hayali iple tavana asılı duran Adrian umarsızca çırpıntı ve bir şeyler söylemeye çalıştı ama tek bir kelime çıkmadı ağzından. Alice büyünün dilkilit olduğunu anlaması uzun sürmedi. Asasını salladı ve büyüyü kaldırdı.

"Bir de beni indirirsen sevinirim." Dedi bozulduğunu belli ederek. Alice'in azalan kahkahaları yeniden arttı. Adrian daha da sinirleniyor ve bozuluyordu.

"Asan nerde senin?" dedi kendini biraz toparlayarak.

"Masanın üstünde." Alice dudağını ısırdı ve Adrian'a baktı. "Bende diyorum sen Evans'ın gitmesine nasıl izin verdin."

"Alice!"

"Tamam tamam." tekrar Adrian'a salladı asasını. Genç çocuk yere düştüğünde Alice yeniden gülmeye başladı. Ayağa kalktı ve yanından hiç ayırmadığı siyah defterini aldı.

"Sağ ol." Dedi dişlerinin arasından ve masanın üstündeki asasını aldı. "Hadi çıkalım."

"Hı hı." Alice arkasını döndü ve dışarı çıktı. Adrian da onu takip ediyordu.

Genç kız, Potter ve Black'in yaptığını yanlış bulsa bile onu _ikna etmelerine_ bayılmıştı. Kahkahaları koridoru kapladı bu sefer.

"Alice gülmeyi keser misin?!" Adrian Parkinson her ne kadar prenseslerine ve aşık olduğu kıza bağırmak istemese de yapmıştı işte. Ama Alice ona aldırmıyor ve hala gülüyordu.

"Ne yapayım. Çok komik." Tekrar bir kahkaha savurdu.

\---

Ortak salonun önüne geldiklerinde kapı kendiliğinden açıldığında Alice'in dudaklarında güzel bir gülümseme vardı. Adrian ise biraz daha yatışmıştı.

"Selam." Dedi Alice yüksek sesle ve Narcissa ile Katherina'nın yanına oturdu.

"Selam." Diye mırıltılar yükseldi.

"Erken geldiniz?" dedi Bella. Gözleri ikili arasında gidip geldi. Alice'in gülümsemesi büyürken Adrian'ın gözleri ateş saçıyordu.

"Erken mesai." Dedi Alice. Her ne kadar memnun olmasa da yerinde espriydi aslında. Uzanıp masanın üstündeki cadı gündemini aldı. "Adrian ve Evans, pardon." Yeniden kahkaha atarken Adrian bir küfür etti.

"Alice!" genç kız saçlarını geri atarak başını kaldırdı.

"Ne var ya? Öğrenecekler illa ki?"

"Şimdi değil." Alice omuz silkti. "Sen bilirsin Parkinson." Adrian soy ismiyle edilen hitapla daha da bozuldu ama sesini çıkarmadı.

\---

"Ya sahi ne yaptınız Parkinson'a?" Lily gözlerine sahte bir öfke katmaya çalıştı ama becermedi. Merak ediyordu. Hem de fazlasıyla.

"Bir şey yapmadık ki!" James Potter sevgilisini kendine çekti ve dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu.

"İnanmalı mıyım?" dedi Lily kızarmış bir halde.

"İnanmalısın Kızıl. Çünkü iki tarafta ne kadar erken o kadar iyi düşüncesinde." Dedi Sirius elleri cebinde yürürken. Remus güldü.

"Alice öyle değildi doğrusu."

"Ah Ulu Slytherin Prensesi!" dedi Sirius ellerini yukarı kaldırarak. Arkadaşlarını buna güldüler.

"O istisna Aylak."

"İstisna demişken." Dedi Remus gözleri Sirius'a kitlenirken. "Kavgada söylediği için benden özür diledi." Olağan bir tepki gelmedi kimseden. Alice'in garipliğine hepsi alışmıştı.

"Bir özür dilemediği ben kaldım." Dedi James ve Lily'den bir dirsek yedi.

"Ne o? Baya içerlendin bakıyorum da Potter."

Sirius bir ıslık çaldı. Lily ne zaman Potter diye seslense peşinden Evans öfkesi gelirdi. "Hadi Aylak." Dedi kısık sesle. "Evans'ın öfkesine maruz kalmadan kaçalım." İkisi de çifte baktılar. James kendini açıklamaya çalışıyordu ama yüzünde birde gülümseme vardı. Lily'nin onu kıskanmasını sevmişti.

"Hadi Pati." İki arkadaş gülerek yürümeye devam ettiler ve gelecek hafta kimle cezaya kalacaklarını konuşmaya başladılar.

\---

Cumartesi akşamı William da az biraz sinirli gelmişti ama o cezayı erken bırakmayı kendisi istemişti. Jane'de öyleydi.

Pazar günü ise öğlene kadar uyumuştu çoğu kişi. Cezalardı, derslerdi, olaylardı derken ilk hafta onlara bir asır gibi gelmişti.

Slytherinliler akşam yemeğinden sonra ortak salonlarında oturmuş konuşuyorlardı. Bir kısmı -ender olan kısım- ders çalışıyordu. Alice ve Narcissa gibi.

"Profesör Grey'de çok zorluyor ama!"

"Söylenme Cissy." Dedi Alice iç geçirerek. "Bak benim tüm notlarım duruyor geçen yılın onlardan çalışırsın."

"Sende olmasan." Dedi Narcissa gülümseyerek. Alice ise göz devirdi. "Hadi yap ödevini."

"Eee Prenses bana da versene şunlardan." Barty kızların önündeki notlara uzandı ama Alice hızla eline vurdu.

"Auv."

"Git erkeklerden al." Ortak salondan kıkırdama sesleri yükseldi.

"Barty dostum biz hallederiz boş ver." Leonardo onu çağırdı ama Barty bir dakika işareti yaptı.

"Yazıyorum bunu Prenses." Dedi darılmış gibi yaparak. Alice uzanıp saçlarını karıştırdı. "Birde Kaymak birası yaz Junior." Bu sefer herkes gülmeye başlamıştı. Alice keyifle sandalyesine yaslanırken Barty Crouch dudaklarını büzdü.

"Bana işlemiyor o kedi bakışları Crouch." Genç kız göz kırptı.

"Peki Prenses." Barty yeniden neşesine kavuştu ve Alice'in önüne siyah bir kutu bıraktı. Alice önce kutuya sonra Barty'e baktı.

"Bu ne?"

"Baban yolladı."

Alice kalbinin hızlandığını hissetti.

Babasından gelen hediyeleri sevmezdi. Hediyeleri önce karanlık büyü var mı yok mu diye kontrol ederdi. Emin olamazdı. Korkardı. Babası. Karanlık Lord. Kendi kızına acıyacak hali yoktu.

Alice boş boş kutuya bakmaya devam ederken Narcissa'nın koluna dokunduğunu hissetti. Uzanıp siyah kadife kutunun kapağını kaldırdı.

"Vay canına." Dedi Bella nefesini tutarken.

"Çok hoş." Dedi Lola hülyalı sesiyle.

"Sana yakışacak Alice." Dedi Jane gülümseyerek. Alice'de gülümsemeye çalıştı ama başaramadı.

Kocaman zümrüdü olan bir kolye duruyordu önünde. Etrafına sarılmış pırlantalarla süslü minik bir yılan vardı. Alice parmaklarını bu şahesere uzattı ama dokunmadı. Dokunamazdı. Derin bir nefes alıp kutuyu kapattı. Başını etrafındakilere çevirdi.

"Taksaydın." Dedi Adrian sakince. Alice omuz silkti. "Şu an istemiyorum." Gözleri Lola ve Severus'a döndü.

"Siz gitmiyor muydunuz?"

"Rabastan ve Regulus'u bekliyoruz." Alice ayağa kalktı. Ama Barty ona başka bir şey daha uzattı.

"Bu da var." Genç kız tekrar iç geçirdi ve kâğıdı açtı. _**Senden başkasına yakışmayacağını düşündüm. Beğenmen dileğiyle.**_ _Evet, en azından buna bir şeyler gizlememiş._ Diye düşündü Alice ve kâğıdı katlayıp pantolonunun cebine soktu. Etrafındaki bakışları görmezden gelerek şömineye doğru yürüdü.

"Cissy kutuyu benim odama çıkarır mısın?"

"Tabii." Dedi Narcissa. Eşyalarını topladı ve kutuyu da alıp yukarı çıktı. O sırada Regulus ve Rabastan'da geldi. Diğerleri cezaya giderken herkes işine geri döndü.

Erkekler kasım ayında başlayacak Quidditch için koyu ve tartışmalı bir sohbete dalarken Alice beş, altı ve kendi sınıf arkadaşları olan Bella ve Jane ile daha kızsal konularda sohbete dalmışlardı.

Kendi aralarındaki konuşmaları iki saat boyunca sürmüştü. En sonunda erkekler susmuş ve Slytherin'in kızlarını izliyorlardı.

"Alice." Dedi Adrian. Alice konuşmayı bırakıp erkeklere döndü. "Ya şu Quidditch seçmelerini bu hafta yapmak niyetindeyim."

"Olur." Dedi Alice. "Kaç eksik var şu an?"

"Ben ve Bella ile iki." Dedi Rodolphus soğukça. "Lucius ve Samuel'in yerleri de boş. Etti dört." Bella dergiyi karıştırmaya devam etti. Rodolphus kadar dert etmiyordu Quidditch'i.

"İyi o zaman. Duyuruyu yarın panoya asarsın Adrian. Ve katiyen seçmelere katılmıyorsun Rodolphus." Alice'in net ve emir veren sesiyle Rodolphus _mecburen_ durumu kabullendi.

"Alice iyi hoşta," Adrian'ın eli saçlarına gitti. "cumartesi ve pazar cezalara kalıyoruz. Ben akşam yapıyorum bu işleri biliyorsun." Adrian'ın huyu buydu. Kimse taktiklerden yada her neyse ondan haberi olmasın diye gece yapardı seçme ve antrenmanları.

"Mecburen gündüze çekeceğiz Adrian. Yapabileceğimiz bir şey yok."

"O zaman Cumartesi?"

"Uygun olur." Dedi Alice ama Rodolphus itiraz etti.

"Hey! Biz pazar sabahı dönüyoruz. Pazar yapsanız olmuyor mu?" Alice'in kaşları yukarı kalktı.

"Nereye gidiyorsunuz?" Bellatrix gözlerini devirdi ve dergiyi masaya fırlattı. "Bu hafta benim ve Rodolphus'un doğum günü Alice. Biliyorsun."

Alice yutkundu.

Doğruydu. Doğum günleri. Artık reşit oluyorlardı. Ve bu da... İkisi de işaretlenecekti. Babası okulda olmalarına aldırmıyordu. On yedisine basan kişiler o gün düzenlenen bir törenle onlara katılırdı.

Severus, Lola, Jane, Walden, Leonardo... Ve şimdi de Bella ile Rodolphus. Geriye Adrian ve William kalmıştı. Bir de kendisi... Ama o ölüm yiyen olamazdı. Onlardan daha üstündü ama bu da bir şey değiştirmiyordu. Onlara katılmayacaktı. Babasına hizmet etmeyecekti.

Birde nişan vardı tabi.

_Bellatrix'in nişanlısını kim seçecekler acaba?_ Alice'in iç sesi kıkırdadı.

Safkan dünyası iki şeye çok önem verirdi. Bir nişanlar, iki cenaze törenleri. Onlar için ikisi de çok kutsaldı. Her safkan on yedisine bastığında ya kendisinin istediği bir safkan ve yahut da ailesinin seçtiği birisiyle nişanlanırdı. Lola mesela. Octavian Black ile nişanlıydı. Walden ise altıncı sınıftaki Katherina Nott ile nişanlıydı. Narcissa mezun olmuş Lucius Malfoy'la. Leonardo ise gene altıya giden ve Walden'in kız kardeşi olan Clara ile nişanlıydı.

"Doğru." Dedi Alice zorla bulduğu sesiyle. Adrian Alice'in gerginliğini izledi.

"O zaman Pazar saat iki iyidir. Sizde sabah burada olursunuz izlersiniz."

"Evet." dedi Rodolphus ve ortama sessizlik çöktü. Birinci sınıflar onlardan uzakta fısır fısır konuşuyorlardı. Daha buna alışamamışlardı. Eğer gözde grup sessizse sessizleşmeleri gerekirdi. Ama çoğu kişi buna aldırmadı.

Ortak salonun kapısı açıldı. Severus ve Lola fazla suratsız bir şekilde içeri girerken Rabastan ile Regulus kahkahalar atıyorlardı. Ama onların gülüşleri de hemen silindi. Ortamın sessizliğini fark etmişlerdi. Lola merdivenlerde tökezleyince bir kaç kıkırtı yükseldi.

"Adrian o zaman duyuruyu şimdi as." Adrian kalkıp bir parşömene seçmeleri yazarken diğerleri de geçip oturdular.

"Ne duyurusu?" dedi Severus.

"Quidditch." Dedi Jake Rosier hevesle. Severus gözlerini devirdi. Quiddicth'i sadece Gryffindor maçlarındayken severdi. Onların yerle bir olmasını severdi. Bellatrix'in ortalığı talan etmesini severdi.

"Hey!" herkesin bakışları duyuru panosunun önünde dikilen Adrian'a döndü. "Ceza isimleri değişti. Bu haftakiler yazıyor."

Bellatrix hınzırca gülümsedi. "Okusana Parkinson."

"Lola Evans'la. Jane sende Turner kızıyla. Regulus ve Potter. William sende okul başkanı Lupin'le. Sizinkiler cumartesi."

"Of." Dedi Alice. "Harika önce Quidditch seçmeleri sonra ceza. Harika gerçekten!" kimse cevap vermedi.

"Alice sen Felix Docile'le." Adrian'ın sesi hiç hoşnut değildi. "Ben Longbottom'la. Rabastan sen Black'le." Bellatrix öğürme sesi yapıp güldü. "Ve Severus sen de Thor ile."

"Yaşlı McGonagall ne güzel eşleşmeler yapmış!" Leonardo yüzüne bir yastık yedi ama sırıtışını silmedi.

"Mulciber kapa çeneni!" Lola işaret parmağını tehdit edercesine salladı ama Mulciber onu dikkate almadı.

"Ona kapa çeneni diyene kadar Lola. Sakarlıklarını kontrol altına al. İnan bana Evans, Turner gibi sakin kalmayacaktır."

Herkes Evans öfkesini bildiğinden kahkahalara boğuldular. Lola dışında.

\---

Pazartesi ve salı günleri oldukça hızlı geçmişti. Bu süre zarfında Bellatrix Sirius ile bir kavga etmişti ve küçük çaplı bir cezaya kalmışlardı. Arada laf sokmalarda olmuştu ancak genel olarak sakindi.

Ve Alice... Bu hafta Sirius'la bir iki laf sokma dışında muhatap dahi olmamıştı. Arada yemeklerde göz göze geliyorlardı. Onun haricinde oldukça sakindi.

Çarşamba sabahı Slytherinliler Aritmansi'den sonra yemeğe kadar ortak salonda takılıyorlardı. Alice daha yeni kalkıyordu. Aritmansi almamıştı. Diğerleri laf olsun diye alıyorlardı zaten.

"Günaydın." Dedi sırıtarak.

"Gün aydın olalı çok oldu Alice." Diye homurdandı Severus.

"Bu sabah sevgi pıtırkurtusun Severus." Alice kıkırdarken bir kaç kişi de ona eşlik etti. Severus Snape ise ona bir bakış atarak kitabına geri döndü.

"Narcissa derste mi?"

"Hıhı" dedi Bella ve esnedi. Alice gözlerini devirdi ve Jane'e gelmesi için bir işaret verdi. Ama Bella bunu görmüştü. "Nereye?"

"Sana ne." Dedi Alice soğukça ve yeniden merdivenleri tırmanarak odasına yöneldi. Jane'de peşinden girdikten sonra kapıya doğru asasını sallayıp sessizlik büyüsü yaptı.

"Bu hafta Bella ve Rodolphus'un doğum günü." Jane kıkırdadı.

"Yarın Rodolphus'un cumartesi de Bella'nın. Ne ironi." İkiz kızda güldü.

"Boş ver şimdi bunu da. Parti yapıyor muyuz?" Jane alayla güldü. "Sence her sene ki curcunayı bu sene kaçırır mıyız?"

İki kız da son iki sene de Bella ve Rodolphus'a yaptıkları ortak doğum günlerini hatırladı. İlk olarak Bella bunu öğrendiğinde her tarafı birbirine katıyordu. Sonra yapmasınlar diye çabalıyorlardı ve en sonunda bu ikilinin doğum günü partisi aynı ikilinin kavgası ile son buluyordu.

"Bu sene ne olur sence?" Alice yatağına oturdu ve ayaklarını altında topladı. "Emin olamıyorum. Bella bu." İkisi tekrar güldü. "Ama listeden Rodolphus'u peri kılığına sokmak ve saçlarını kırmızı yapmayı çıkarmalıyız."

"Bella'nın hediye anlayışına hastayım." Tekrar gülmeye başladılar. "Ve" dedi Jane hınzırca gülümseyerek "sinirlenip onu parti süsleriyle boğmaya çalıştığını da unutma."

_\---_

Kızlar gülerek aşağı inerken diğerleri onlara baktı.

"Ooo hanımlar." Rodolphus kalkıp reverans yaparken iki kız daha çok güldü. "Ben oturmayacağım. Adrian?" Adrian Parkinson merakla Alice'e baktı.

"Sınıf başkanlığı hakkında bir şeyler diyeceğim gel yürüyelim." Genç çocuk başını salladı ve ayağa kalktı. "Derste görüşürüz." Alice diğerlerine neşeyle el sallayıp salondan çıktı.

Adrian'ın da geldiğini duydu ama durmadı. Onun yetişmesini bekledi.

"Ne oldu?"

"Ah o bahaneydi ya. Bella işleri mahvetmesin diye." Adrian durumu hemen anladı.

"Doğum günü." Ellerini cebine soktu ve gülümsedi.

"Aynen öyle." Diye onu onayladı Alice.

"Ne planlıyorsunuz?" genç kız merdivenleri çıkarken omuz silkti. "Yani aynı şeyler. Ortak salon süsler, pastalar ama bu sefer kaymak birası falan bulsanız hiç fena olmazdı."

"Hallederiz." Dışardan getirmenin bir yolunu bulurlardı.

"Şey Adrian. Yarına kadar pek emin değilim?" kız göz ucuyla yanındaki çocuğu süzdü. Adrian mavi gözlerini ona çevirdi. "Sen dert etme. Biralarda pasta da bende."

Alice kıkırdadı. Adrian'ın kalbi bir kaç atışı kaçırdı. "Pasta sende ha? Bu Lucius da olması kadar korkunç." İkisi de geçen sene ki pastanın anısıyla kahkahalar attılar. Sonunda üst kat koridoruna çıkmışlardı.

"İyi süsler bende." Alice gözleri devirdi. "Bella'nın onlarla Rodolphus'u hediye paketine dönüştürmemesini sağlayacağım." İki genç tekrar kahkahalar atarken arkalarından gelen Gryffindorluları fark etmemişlerdi.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans ve Marie Turner ikiliyi izliyordu.

Sirius istemsizce kasılmıştı. Genç kızı böyle rahat ve mutlu görmek değildi onu rahatsız eden. Adrian Parkinson'du. Oldu olası sevmemişti o çocuğu. Severus ve Lucius'tan sonra Slytherin evinde en çok nefret ettiği üçüncü kişiydi.

Her Parkinson gibi mavi buz gibi gözlere sahipti. Ve kibirliydi. Dünyayı ben yarattım havalarındaydı.

"Gene ne çeviriyorlar dersiniz?" Sirius James'in sözüyle kendine geldi ve sırıttı.

"Öğrenelim mi?" Marie göz ucuyla Sirius'a baktı. Yedi senedir onu iyi tanıyordu. Sırıtmasının altında yatan o gerginliği ve siniri görüyordu.

"Aman ya. Öğreneceğiz de ne olacak? Slytherinliler işte." Kız dudaklarını büzüp Sirius'un tepkisini bekledi.

"Eğleneceğiz Turner." Sirius daha kimsenin cevap vermesini beklemeden merdivenleri inen ikiliye doğru hareketlendi.

"Bu sefer Rodolphus'u pastaya çevirir diyorum ben?" Alice başını arkaya atarak bir kahkaha attığında Sirius gitmemeyi düşündü bir an. Gidip onu sinirlendirmemek. Neşesini uzaktan izlemek. _Kendine gel Sirius!_ İç sesini dinleyip alaycı ama sevimli gülümsemesini yüzüne takıp ikiliye yürüdü.

"Mum daha mantıklı." Dedi alayla. Alice gülmeyi kesip arkasına dönerken Adrian anın büyüsünü bozduğu için Sirius'a küfürler yağdırarak ona döndü.

"Ne istiyorsun Black?"

"Bir şey istediğim yok Parkinson. Ne bu sinir?" Ellerini ceplerine sokarak karşısındaki çocuğu süzdü.

"Bir şey yoksa ne halt yemeye konuşmamızı bölüyorsun?" Sirius'un bakışları bu sefer kıza döndü. Sinirden köpürdüğü aşikârdı. Gözlerini kısmış onu izliyordu. Gryffindor'un yakışıklısı güzel bir şekilde gülümsedi.

"Senin gibi bir Prensese bu laflar yakışıyor mu hiç?" Alice tepki veremeden Adrian asasına sarılmıştı ama Alice kolunu tutarak uyaran bir bakış attı ona. Sonra gözleri Sirius'un arkasındaki üçlüye takıldı.

"Ah güzel, Evans. Şu Black'in tasmasını takıp benden uzak tutarsanız mutlu olurum!" James cümledeki ironiyle bir kahkaha savurdu. Sirius'ta durumdaki ironiye sırıtırken durumdan memnun olmayan tek kişi Marie'ydi.

Alice Adrian'a gitmek için işaret vermişti ama ona hitap edilmesi ile olduğu yerde durdu.

"Riddle!" arkasını dönüp Gryffindor'un esmer güzeli ve sinir küpü olan Marie'ye baktı. "Herkesin çevrende pervane olmasına öyle alışmışsın ki sen. Şimdi de Sirius'un senle ilgilendiğini söylüyorsun." Bir kahkaha savurdu. "Hayaller güzeldir Riddle. Bir ölüm yiyen için bile."

Gryffindorlularda Slytherinli iki gençte şaşkınca kıza bakıyordu. Marie'nin sinirlendiğinde laf ettiğini çok görmüştü Lily ama böylesini... İlk kez görüyordu.

Sirius ve James, adeta ağzı açık bir şekilde Marie'ye bakıyorlardı. Özellikle Sirius.

Alice'in de pek farkı yoktu. Kızın ani çıkışına mı şaşırmalıydı yoksa söylediklerine mi, emin olamadı. Ama kendini toplaması uzun sürmedi. Ölüm yiyen lafının acısını çıkaracaktı.

Biraz önce yaptığı gibi başını arkaya atarak bir kahkaha daha savurdu. Sonra bakışları Sirius'u buldu. Belli etmese bile afalladığını hissetti Alice ve bundan güç alarak bir kaç adım atıp onlara yaklaştı.

"Kıskançlığını böyle belli etmemelisin Turner. Beni kıskandığını gözlerinden okuyabiliyorum." Hiç inandırıcı olmayan bir tatlılıkla gülümsedi Alice. Sonra bu gülüş Slytherinlilere özgü kibir ve alaylı gülümsemeye döndü. "Ama anlayabiliyorum seni. Kim sevdiği çocuğun bir başkasıyla ilgilendiğini görse bir kazan gibi fokurdar değil mi?" gülüşü büyürken bir iki adım daha attı. "Hayaller güzeldir Turner. Senin gibi bir platonik için bile."

Yarattığı deprem ve kaosla Gryffindorluları orada bırakıp Adrian'ın yanına döndü. Gülümseyerek ilerlemesini işaret etti. Alice orada kalıp yarattığı kargaşayı görmek istedi ama daha önemli işleri vardı.

\---

Alice ve Adrian gittikten sonra Marie adeta sinir krizi geçirmişti. Asasını çıkarmış büyü yapmaya çalışırken Lily ona engel olmuştu. Arkası dönük birine büyü yapılamazdı. Ama Marie bununla daha da sinirlenmişti.

James ve Sirius olayı çoktan kapmış ama aldırış etmemişlerdi. Marie Sirius'a bir şey yok demişti defalarca Sirius'ta anladığını söylemişti ve biraz da olsa sakinleşmişti.

Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı dersinde Marie şimdi öldürücü bakışlar atıyordu Slytherinlilere.

"Turner'ın sorunu ne?" Bella gözlerini karşısından çekip yanındaki üç kıza mırıldandı. Alice istemsizce sırıttı.

"Boyundan büyük laflar etti. Bende ders verdim bu konuda." Bellatrix olayı bilmese dahi Alice'in bu tutumunu çok sevmişti. Bir kahkaha savurduktan sonra Marie'ye küçümseyen bir bakış attı.

Diğer kızlarda gülerken Gryffindor tarafı bu ders daha sessizdi.

"Pis sıçan!" Lily parşömenini bırakıp yanında ki Marie'ye baktı.

"Kim o?"

"Alice tabi ki!" Elizabeth McKay'ın yanındaki Alice Hugnes başını kaldırdı ve şaşkınca Marie'ye baktı.

"Ben mi?" Marie kömür gözlerini Slytherin tarafından çekip arkadaşına baktı.

"Hayır ya! Riddle'dan bahsediyorum." Lily gözlerini devirdi. Marie, Alice Riddle'a hoş olmayan şeyler sayarken kızıl güzel arkadaşını daha fazla çekemeyeceğini biliyordu. Tüy kalemi ve parşömenlerini alıp çimenlere yayılmış çapulculara yürüdü.

"Selam." James'in yanına kuruldu. "Selam Kızıl." Dedi Sirius, James ise öpmek istedi ama derste olduklarından Lily'nin bakışlarını görünce somurtmakla yetindi.

"Selam Lily." Dedi Remus ve Peter'de.

"Marie'nin gevezeliğine dayanamadım." Sirius ofladı ve saçlarını karıştırdı. "Hala aynı konu mu?" Lily gözlerini devirdi.

"Maalesef. Sirius gidip sustursana." Sirius ela gözlerini kocaman açtı.

"Dalga mı geçiyorsun Evans sen! Marie'den bahsediyoruz. Biraz önce sustuğunda hayret etmiştim." James ve Lily eş zamanlı gülerken diğer iki oğlan anlamamış bir şekilde onlara bakıyordu.

"Konu ne ki?" dedi Peter şaşkınca.

"Marie, Riddle'ın hışmına uğradı. Onu kaldıramıyor." Çapulcular Lily'nin söylediğine güldüler ve sonra hepsi söylenen Marie'ye baktılar. Gülüşleri tekrarlandı. Bu sefer hepsinin bakışları Slytherinlilere döndü.

Alice gülerek William Avery'nin elindeki parşömeni çekiştiriyordu. Diğerleri de bu çekişmeyi gülerek izliyorlardı. Alice Avery'nin koluna vurup parşömeni çekti ve bir kahkaha attı. Daha sonra Jane Greengrass ile elini birbirine çarptı ancak o sırada iki sınıfta Kettleburn'un sesini duydular.

"Miss Riddle!"

"Buyurun Profesör." Alice'in sesi sakin ve oldukça soğuktu. Bu ani değişim kimseye garip gelmiyordu artık.

"Bir sonraki derse araştırmanız için verdiğim yaratık nedir acaba? Gülmekten beni dinlediğinizi pek sanmıyorum."

Slytherin'in güzel kızının yüzüne gene o kibirli gülümseme yerleşti. "Ev cinleri mi?" Slytherinliler oldukça yüksek sesle gülerken bir kaç Gryffindor'da kıkırdamıştı. Ama Marie küfürlerine son gaz devam ediyordu.

"Harika! Bu vurdum duymaz ve ukalalığınızdan dolayı Slytherin'den on puan!" Gryffindorlular bu sefer sahiden kıkırdarken Alice sinirle gözlerini kıstı.

"Verdiğiniz ödev Tek Boynuzlu Atlardı Profesör." Profesör Kettleburn şaşkınca kıza döndü. "Tek Boynuzlu Atlar olağanüstü sihirli yaratıklardır ve onları yakalamak oldukça zordur. Uzun, narin bacakları ve inci gibi beyaz yeleleri vardır. Boynuzu ve kuyruğu iksir yapımında ve asa yapımında kullanılır. Ve ayrıca bayan dokunuşunu erkek dokunuşuna tercih ederler."

Slytherinlilerde dahil olmak üzere herkes şaşkınca ona bakıyordu. Alice halinden memnun gülümsedi. "Ve Profesör bunun için-"

"Slytherin'e on puan." Dedi yaşlı Profesör zor bulduğu sesiyle. Slytherinliler neşeyle kahkahalar attılar.

"Etkileyici." Dedi Remus Alice'in dediklerini not ederken.

"Aynen Aylak." Dedi Sirius'ta ama kızın söylediklerinden çok yaptığı hareketin böyle olduğunu düşünüyordu."

\---

"Alice ne yapıyorsun?" Leonardo şaşkınca Alice'in yaptığı büyülere bakıyordu.

"Önlem alıyorum."

"Ne için?" Alice oflayarak çocuğa döndü ve geri zekalı mısın sen bakışı attı.

"Bella tekrar Rodolphus'u boğmasın yada onu hediye paketi yapmasın diye büyü yapıyorum Leo."

"Heee."

"Yaa." Kız gülümsedi ve döndü. "Adrian nerede?"

William merdivenlerden gerinerek indi. "Yukarı da pastayı getirecek şimdi."

"Bella nerede?"

Erkekler güldü. "Jane ona büyüler yapıyordu en son. Gelip Rodolphus'u boğmak niyetindeydi." Narcissa kıkırdarken Alice ona eşlik etti.

"İyi bakalım. Severus da Rodolphus'u getirir şimdi."

"Severus Rodolphus'u boğmadıysa tabii." Barty'nin lafına herkes güldü.

Slytherin ortak salonu bu gece şıkır şıkır pek bir süslüydü. Bellatrix hoşlanmasa dahi -o Rodolphus ile ortak doğum günü fikrinden hoşlanmıyordu- arkadaşları kendi aralarında bir parti yapmışlardı. Tabii birinci, ikinci, üçüncü ve dördüncü sınıfları postalamışlardı. Sadece okulun _popüler Slytherin tayfası_ kalmıştı.

Alice kısa olan zümrüt yeşili elbisesini çekiştirdi ve son kez etrafa göz attı. Her şey tamamdı. Bir tek pasta ve doğum günü çocukları yoktu. Tekrar kıkırdadı. O sırada Adrian'ın 'önümden çıkın' diye bağıran sesini duydu.

Masada pasta için yer açılmıştı çoktan. Adrian elinde asası pastayı kontrol ederek merdivenlerden büyük bir dikkatle iniyordu. Leonardo ve William bu haline gülmekle meşguldü ama Adrian onları takmadı ve pastayı masaya yerleştirdi.

Herkes merakla pastaya eğildi ve ortak salon bir anda kahkahalarla doldu.

"Adrian inanmıyorum." Dedi Alice adeta ağzı açık. Genç çocuk bundan memnun bir şekilde sırıttı.

"Bel buna bayılacak." Diye şakıdı Narcissa pastaya daha da eğilerek.

"En azından bu doğum gününde sakin olur." Dedi Clara ve kıkırdadı. Alice gözlerini devirdi.

Pastanın üstünde geçen seneki doğum günlerinde çekilmiş hareketli bir resim vardı. Bellatrix ve Rodolphus ikisi de asalarını birbirine kaldırmış bir şeyler haykırıyorlardı. Bellatrix'in kafasında kocaman bir fiyonk vardı, Rodolphus ise bir doğum günü süslerine sarmalanmış haldeydi. Pastanın üst kısmında gümüş bir alana zümrüt rengindeki bir krema ile "On Yediniz Hep Böyle Olsun" yazıyordu.

Alice masadan çekildi ve duvardaki saate baktı. "Nerde kaldı Severus?" kapıya bir bakış attı. "Ben gidip şunlara bakayım bir." Adrian gene itiraz edecek gibiydi. "Cissy benim kameramı odadan al ve Jane'e söyle ablanı getirsin." Hızla kapıya yöneldi ve taş duvar onu görür görmez açıldı.

\---

Merdivenleri hızla çıktı genç kız. Önüne düşen bir tutam saçı hızla geriye atıp etrafına bakındı. Neredeydi bunlar? Sola gitmeye karar verdi ve etrafında döndü.

Koridorlar sahiden buz gibiydi. Ortak salondaki sıcak ortama aldanıp ne diye bu halde dışarı çıkmıştı ki? Bir hırka ya da pelerin alabilirdi üstüne. Dudaklarını büzdü. Donmadan şu çocukları bulsa iyiydi. Koridorun sonundan gelen seslerle rahatladı. Onlar olmalıydı. _Umarım._ Diye düşündü ve koşar adımlarla ilerledi bu sefer. Ama yanılmıştı.

Koridorun sonundaki camın önünde iki kişi vardı ama Rodolphus ve Severus değillerdi. Alice kaşlarını çatıp önünde duran çocuklara baktı.

Dışarıdan vuran ay ışığı ve meşaleler sayesinde etraf fazlasıyla aydınlıktı. Camın önünde oturan kişi Sirius Black'ti ve duvara yaslanmış alayla ona bakan diğer kişi ise onun yapışık ikizi James Potter'dı.

Alice ne yapacağını bilemez bir halde çocuklara baktı. Çocuklarda aynı bakışla ona bakıyorlardı.

Akşam saat dokuz civarıydı. Çoğu kişi böyle soğuk bir gece de ortak salonlarına kapanmış gevezelik yapıyordu. Kimileri de -James ve Sirius gibi- can sıkıntısından ve ödevlerden kaçmak için dışarıda boş boş geziyorlardı. Ancak Alice Riddle bunlardan hiç birine uymuyordu. Özellikle üstünde askılı ve kısacık zümrüt yeşili bir elbise varken. Defile falan için çıkmış olamazdı. O zaman ne diye buradaydı?

Alice derin bir nefes aldı ve saçını kulağının arkasına sıkıştırdı. "Şey." Dedi rahatsızca gözlerini kaçırdı.

"Slug Partisine daha bir ay var Riddle? Değil mi?" Alice James'in sözlerine kaşlarını çattı.

"Sana hesap verecek değilim Potter."

"Hesap ver diyen olmadı zaten." Sirius'la güldüler. Alice çaresizce kıpırdandı. Donmak üzereydi. Biraz daha burada durursa müzelik bile olabilirdi.

"Şimdi laf yetiştiremem sana." İkisine de bir bakış attı. "Severus ve Rodolphus'u görüp görmediğinizi size sorsam..." kız başını sallayıp güldü. "Gördüğünüz yerde lanetlemişsinizdir büyük ihtimal."

İki Gryffindorlu güldüler. Alice bile onları bu konu da çözmüştü. "Doğru tespit olur Riddle." Dedi Sirius sırıtarak.

Alice kahve bakışlarını onun ela gözlerine çevirdi. Ay ışığının altında oturan Black bir heykelle yarışabilecek güzellikteydi. Siyah saçları omuzlarında ve çarpık gülüşü o mükemmel dudaklarındaydı. Alice gözlerini dudaklarından çekti ve hızlanan kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. O kıkırdak kızlar gibi ne diye hemen heyecanlanmıştı ki? Yanaklarının yandığını hissediyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve bakışlarını başka yöne çevirdi.

"Tespiti doğrulamanız çok hoş Mr Black ama soruma yanıt verseniz." İki çocuk birbirine bakıp göz devirdiler.

"Görmedik Miss Riddle." Cevabı Potter'dan gelmişti. Peşine Sirius konuştu. "Aramayı kesip ortak salonuna dön. Donacaksın yoksa." Yumuşacık sesine kendisi şaşırsa da hiç bozuntuya vermedi. Alice ses tonundaki tınıyla afallamış bir halde başını kaldırıp çocuğa baktı. Yeniden gözleri birleştiğinde kalbinin aynı ritimle attığını hissetti ama bu sefer onu dizginlemek için bir şey yapmadı.

Sirius'un gözlerinin büyülü olduğuna inanırdı hep. Onunla göz göze gelmeye başladığından beri böyle düşünüyordu. Gözleriyle büyülüyordu insanı. Ela gözlerindeki ışıltılar dans eder gibiydi. Karşısındaki insanı kendine çekiyordu. Kız ya da erkek. Bu büyüye karşı koyabilen var mıydı acaba?

"Alice!" genç kız hızla başını sağa çevirdi ama kimseyi görememişti lakin sesi tanımıştı. Tekrar önüne döndüğünde Black oturduğu yerden atladı ve üstünü düzeltti. "Bende ne zaman gelecek diyordum." Dedi James. Sirius ise buna güldü ancak kız bir şey anlamamış ikisine bakıyordu. Kendi aralarındaki bir espriydi anlaşılan ama Alice bundan rahatsız olmuştu. Tepki vermek istedi fakat esen rüzgâr ile tepkiden daha önce düşünmesi gerektiği şeyler olduğunu hatırladı. Mesela donmak üzere olduğu gerçeği gibi.

İstemsiz olarak ellerini kollarına doladı. Sirius haklıydı donmadan gitse iyi olurdu. "Gitsem iyi olur." Dedi sessizce. Sirius cevap vermek istedi ama tam zamanında gelen Adrian Parkinson izin vermedi.

"Alice. Oh buldum seni." Gözleri bir anlığına Gryffindorlulara takıldı ama onları pek takmadı. "Donmuşsun." Dedi hızla ve üstündeki hırkayı çıkartıp kız daha itiraz etmeden omuzlarına bıraktı. Bunu yaparken gözlerinin bir anlığına Black'e kaymasını engelleyememişti. Sirius ise sinir olmuş bir şekildeydi. Bunu gösterişe çevirmesine gerek yoktu.

"Teşekkürler." Dedi Alice daha da kızarmış bir şekilde. Bu durumdan fazlasıyla rahatsız olduğu belli oluyordu.

"Rodolphus ve Severus geldi. Seni bekliyoruz." Alice başını salladı. "Daha fazla vakit kaybetmeyelim." Dedi ve Gryffindorlulara bir bakış attı ve anında karşılığını aldı.

James ve Sirius hareketlendiler ancak Alice hemen araya girdi. "Haydi Adrian." Oğlanın koluna yapışıp hızla onu çekti. Bir gerginliği kaldırabilecek gibi değildi. Hele de Black'in o müzik gibi olan ses tonundan sonra. Merdivenlere doğru ilerlerken Adrian'ın boş gevezeliklerini duymuyordu bile. Kendisi ile mücadele içindeydi ve sonunda iç sesine yenildi.

Black ve Potter görüş alanından çıkmadan hafifçe dönüp omzunun üstünden baktı.

Oradaydılar. Hala. İkisi de mırıl mırıl konuşuyorlardı ve koridorun ucuna bakıyorlardı. Bir anlığına ela gözlerle buluştu kızın kahve gözleri. Sadece bir an... Sonra hızla önüne döndü. İçinde bir yerler acımıştı. Nedenini o da bilmiyordu. İç çekti ve merdivenleri inen Adrian'ı takip etti.

Sirius bunu beklememişti hiç. Alice'in geri dönebileceğini yani ona bakacağını. Bir anlık bir bakıştı. Masum bir bakış. En saf ve en anlamlı bakış. Kız bakışlarını kaçırdığında Sirius hala onu izliyordu. Omuzlarından düşen hırkaya sarılmış hali fazlasıyla komik ve nedense bir o kadarda hüzün vericiydi. Korunmaya ihtiyacı olduğu hissini veriyordu insana. Titremesi, narinliği, bakışları...

"Bu Parkinson bu kıza izleme büyüsü falan mı yaptı dersin?" James Potter alayla güldü. "Olası bir ihtimal Pati. Her yerden çıkıp geliyor. Ama bak gör. Yakında açılacak ona. Onu sevdiği her halinden belli." Sirius'da güldü ama James'in söylediklerini düşünüyordu bir yandan da.

"Neden tek taraflı dedin anlamadım? Riddle'da seviyor olabilir?" James kahve gözlerini kocaman açıp en yakın dostuna baktı.

"Kızın ona bakışlarını falan görmedin mi dostum? Hadi ama Pati! Kızlar senin uzmanlık alanın." Sirius egosu gayet tavan yapmış şekilde gerinirken James'den kafasına bir şaplak yemişti.

"Haklısın Çatalak ama kızlar uzmanlık alanım. Riddle kız ama o bildiğim kızlar kategorisinde bir yere ait değil." İkisi de güldüler ve yürümeye başladılar. Riddle'ın yanında belli etmemişlerdi ama onlarda donmanın eşiğine gelmişlerdi. Ellerine üfleye üfleye ilerlerken James'in aklına bir şey geldi.

"Riddle'ın koluna dikkat ettin mi?"

"Ha?" dedi Sirius aptalca bir şekilde. James gözlerini devirdi. "Kızın yüzüne bakmaktan koluna bakmamışsındır sen. Benim ki de laf. Yada dur ya yüzüne mi başka yerlerine mi?" bu sefer şaplak yeme sırası James'teydi. "Hey bu acıdı!"

"Amacım buydu Çatalak." Dedi Sirius sükûnetle. "Şimdi söyle bakayım koluna niye dikkat etmem gerekiyordu?"

"İşaret yoktu Pati."

"Demek daha on yedi olmamış."

"Nasıl?"

"Bir ara Regulus ve Bella konuşurken duymuştum. Reşit oldukları zaman direk ölüm yiyenliğe alınıyorlarmış."

"Tabii bakalım Riddle kızı ne olacak?"

"Bende bunu merak ediyorum işte." Sirius bir an durakladı. "Bu hafta Bella'nın doğum günü var." Sesinde tiksinmeyle birlikte birazda hüzün vardı. Her ne kadar Bella'dan nefret etse de küçüklüklerinden beri birlikteydiler. Sürekli kavga eder ve birbirlerini şikayet etmekten zevk alırlardı. Ve şimdi. Onu ve diğer tüm ailesini tamamen kaybedecekti. Ne kadar evi terk ettiği gün onları bıraktım yoklar dese bile aslında Sirius ailesini daha yeni yeni kaybediyordu. Önce abisi, şimdi kuzeni. Ve sonra da küçük kardeşi...

\---

Alice Adrian'ı bir an bile dinlememişti. Çocuk bunu fark ettiğinde Ortak Salona yaklaşmışlardı. "Beni dinlemiyorsun?"

Alice iç geçirdi ve hırkayı üstünden çıkarırken "Slytherin'e on puan." Diye mırıldandı. Adrian'ın şaşkın bakışlarına aldırmadan hırkayı uzattı. Saçlarını düzeltirken taş kapı kayarak açıldı ve Alice yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme ile içeri girdi.

Sadece üç sınıfın öğrencileri olsa bile adeta tüm Hogwarts oradaymış gibi ses çıkıyordu. Alice istemsizce gözlerini devirdi ve bir koltuğa oturmuş somurtan Bellatrix'e yöneldi.

Her zamanki gibi siyahlar içindeydi ancak bu sefer ki elbisesi daha şıktı. Danteller içindeydi ve Bella'ya oldukça çok yakışmıştı. Ancak kendisi iki de bir elbisesini çekiştiriyor ve etrafa ölümcül bakışlar atıyordu.

"Doğum günü kızı." Dedi Alice sırıtarak. Bella'nın bundan nefret edeceğini biliyordu. Ve ettiği gibi de oldu. Bellatrix Black tıslarken etrafındaki kızlar kıkırdadı. "Çok güzel olmuşsun Bel. Elbiseni sevdim."

Jane bir an da ofladı. "Yapma Alice ya. Ona o kadar güzel şeyler verdim ama gitti siyah elbiseyi seçti. Neymiş efendim" sesini birazcık inceltip Bella'nın taklidini yaptı "Rodolphus'la ortak doğum günü partisine sahip olduğundan yas tutacakmış." Jane çiçekli elbisenin eteklerini savurarak ayağa kalktı cama yaklaştı. Herkes ise Bella'nın teorisine gülmekle meşguldü.

"Ne var ya? Doğru söylüyorum." Siyah kıvırcık saçlarını hareketlendirecek şekilde başını çevirdi Black'lerin ortanca kızı. Sonra kollarını göğsünde bağladı.

"Fazla abartmıyor musun?" dedi Lola. O pek parti havasında değil gibiydi. Genelde de biraz çocuksuydu. Bugünde üstünde kot, askılı bir elbise vardı.

"Kes sesini Parkinson!" Alice ile birlikte tüm kızlar göz devirip güldüler.

Ortak salonu yavaş bir müzik sesi kaplarken kızlar gülmeyi bırakıp etraflarına baktılar. "Eee hanımlar, dansa hayır demezsiniz sanırım?" Walden sırıttı ve nişanlısı olan Katherine'ya yönelip elini uzattı. Kız kıkırdadı ve elini ona uzatıp ayağa kalktı.

Leonardo'da kendi nişanlısı Clara'yı kaldırırken, Narcissa kendi nişanlısı burada olmadığından Barty'nin teklifini kabul etti. Regulus ise zorla da olsa Bella'yı kaldırmıştı. Jane Rodolhpus ile dansa kalkmıştı. Alice ona gelecek teklifi zaten biliyordu. Adrian balo, davet yada danslarda bu fırsatı kaçırmazdı.

Alice oturduğu yerden gözlerini ona dikmiş izliyordu. Adrian önünde reverans yapıp eğilirken gülmeden edemedi. "Bu dansı bana lütfeder misiniz Prenses?"

"Elbette Mr Parkinson." Alice onun elini tutarak kalktı ve dans edenlerin arasına karıştı.

Beşinci sınıflar da kendi aralarında eşleşmiş dans ediyorlardı. Oturan tek kişi Severus Snape'ti. Ve oldukça sıkılmış duruyordu. Zaten oldu olası eğlenceleri, kutlamaları sevmezdi kendisi.

Alice küçükken annesinin ona öğrettiği adımları otomatikman atıyor bir yandan da etrafını izliyordu. Ancak partneri için aynı şeyi demek mümkün değildi.

Adrian'ın mavi gözleri onun yüzündeydi ve her anını izliyordu. Alice sonunda bakışlarını ona çevirip gülümsedi. Aynı karşılığı da aldı. Sonra Adrian elini bıraktı ve belinden tutarak onu havaya kaldırdı. Tekrar yere indirdiğinde fazlasıyla yakınlardı.

Alice bundan rahatsızdı ama nedense bir şey yapmıyordu.

Adrian'ın dördüncü sınıftan beri ona olan ilgisinin elbette farkındaydı. Hele bu sene daha da arttığı su götürmez bir gerçekti. Ama sesini çıkarmıyordu. Onla iyi anlaşırdı hep. Bir şey olduğunu ilk fark eden o olurdu. Düşüncelerine saygı duyan ve onu destekleyende o olurdu. Ödev gruplarında mükemmel bir iş çıkarırlardı. Ders dışında birlikte eğlenirlerdi. Ama son zamanlarda daha korumacı olmuştu ona karşı ve Alice bundan fazlasıyla sıkılıyordu. Slytherin'den hiç kimseyle çıkmayacaktı. Yalnız yaşayıp ölme niyetindeydi kendisi. Yada birinin onu öldürmesi.

Sevgili, aşk, evlilik, eş... Bunlar ona fazlasıyla uzak ve bir o kadarda tehlikeli hayallerdi.

Alice istemsizce iç çekerken Adrian'ın kaşı havaya kalktı. "Sıkıldın mı?" genç kız omuz silkti. "Sadece... Bundan sonra o ikisini düşünüyorum. Ne olacağını."

Adrian dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. Bir şey söyleyip söylememe arasındaydı ama Alice onu bundan kurtardı. "Biliyorum Adrian. Biliyorum. Buna hep tanık oldum lakin..." bakışları Bella ve Rodolphus'u buldu. "Bile bile buna gitmeleri canımı sıkıyor." Bakışlarını mavi gözlere çevirdi. "Anlamıyorsunuz. Ben babamla birlikte olan tüm ölüm yiyenleri gördüm. Bunun hoş bir yanı yok!" Alice'in sert sesine rağmen Adrian'ın sesi gayet yumuşaktı. "Alice lütfen. Bu gece değil. Bu gece düşünme bunları."

Genç kız omuz silkti ve tekrar başını çevirdi. Huzursuz bir sessizlik vardı aralarında. "Kolyen çok yakışmış."

Alice yeniden ona baktı. İlkten anlamamıştı ama sonra Adrian'ın omzundaki elini çekip boynundaki zümrüt kolyeye götürdü. "Teşekkürler." Diye mırıldandı koridorda olduğu gibi. Adrian'ın onun rahatsız olduğunun farkındaydı ama anın büyüsünü bozmak istemiyordu. Gerçi onun yerine bunu Bellatrix yapmıştı bile.

"NE CÜRRETLE!" Bella'nın tiz sesi tüm ortak salonu doldururken herkes dansı bırakıp bağıran kıza döndü.

"Bella abartma!" dedi Rodolphus kocaman olmuş gözlerle. "Öyle demek istememiştim!"

"NE DEMEK İSTEDİN O ZAMAN!" Bellatrix Rodolphus'un konuşmasından sonra sakinleşmek yerine daha da delirmiş bir biçimdeydi.

"Başlıyoruz." Dedi Jane sıkılmışçasına.

"Bella ve Rodolphus'un doğum günü partilerinde en çok neyi seviyorum bilin?" dedi William Bella'nın bağrışları arasından sesini duyurmak için bağırarak.

"Pasta!" diye şakıdı Lola. Alice kendini Adrian'dan ayırıp kavga eden ikiliye yönelirken gözlerini devirmeden edemedi.

"Hayır, tabi ki kavgaları!" ve tam o sırada Bella asasını salladı ancak Alice buna hazırlıklıydı. Büyü Rodolphus'a vurmadan engel olmuştu.

"Bella sakin ol."

"HAYIR HAYIR HAYIR!" genç kız asasını bu sefer süslere kaldırdı ve herkes heyecanla ona baktı. Özellikle Rodolphus. Bella bu sefer onu cidden boğacaktı ama hiç bir şey olmadı. Tek bir süs bile hareket etmedi.

"İyi iş Prenses!" diye bağırdı Leonardo ve alkışlamaya başladı. Alice koca bir kahkaha attı ve reverans yaptı.

Rodolphus ellerini önünde birleştirip dua eder gibi diz çöktü Alice'in önünde. "Prenses hatırlat bir ara sana birçok elmalı turta alacağım." Herkes kahkahalar atarken Bella sinirden köpürüyordu.

"Tamam tamam." Ancak Rodolphus hala ona dualar etmekle meşguldü ve elbette diğerleri de onlara gülmekle.

"Mumları yaktım!" dedi Narcissa. Alice elini uzatıp önündeki çocuğu kaldırdı.

"Hadi bakalım gidin mumları üfleyin ve en güzel dileğinizi dileyin."

İkili pastanın başına geçtiklerinde ağızları açık bir şekilde pastaya bakıyorlardı. Onlar ortak salona indiklerinde pastanın üstü büyülü bir örtüyle kapatılmış şekildeydi. Ve şu an ilk kez görüyorlardı. İşin komik yanı ikisi de boş boş pastaya bakıyordu. Tabii bu herkesin daha çok gülmesine neden oluyordu.

En sonunda Bellatrix kendine geldi ve sırıtmaya başladı. "Ben bu pastayı çok sevdim." Tüm kahkahalar ortak salonda çınladı.

"Ben sevmedim. Bu ne ya? Kim yaptı bunu?" Rodolphus sinirle kendi sınıf arkadaşlarına baktı.

"Adrian elbette." Dedi Severus alayla sırıtırken ve aynı anda Rodolphus gözlerini kıstı.

"Sana bunu ödeteceğim Adrian!"

"Tabii tabii." Dedi Adrian alayla.

"Hadi ama üfleyin şu mumları!" ikili birbirine baktılar ve aynı anda eğilip mumlara eğildiler. Mumlar sönerken herkes bir alkış koparmıştı. Narcissa asasını sallayıp pastadaki mumları yok etti ve bıçağı Bella'ya uzattı. Ancak hesaba katılmayan bir şey vardı. Bellatrix Black asla uslu durmaz.

Bella kimse daha bir şey anlayamadan elini pastaya daldırdı ve aldığı parçayı Rodolphus'un yüzüne yapıştırdı. Herkes şaşkınlıkla olanları izlerken Rodolphus yüzündeki pastadan kalanları Bella'ya fırlattı ancak Bella koca bir kahkaha eşliğinde bundan kaçtı.

"Pasta savaşı!" diye bağırdı Jake Rosier ve o an da herkes otuz kişilik devasa pastadan kopardıkları parçaları birbirine atmaya başladılar.

\---

Alice rahatsızca kıpırdandı ve gözlerini araladı. Hala ortak salondaydı. Koltuklardan birine sızmış ve uyuyakalmıştı. Başını Regulus'un omzundan kaldırdı ve kaşlarını çattı. Boynu başta olmak üzere çoğu yeri ağrıyordu.

Yavaşça etrafına göz attı.

Herkes bir yerlere sızmış kalmıştı. Kaymak biraları ve pasta savaşının bunda büyük bir etkisi de vardı tabii. _Ateş viskilerini unutma!_ Alice iç sesine dil çıkardı ama haklıydı. Adrian'ın sadece son sınıflar için aldığı ateş viskisi ile kafaları hafif güzeldi.

Pasta savaşı fazlasıyla zevkliydi. Gerçi pastayı yeseler daha çok mutlu olurlardı ama böyle daha çok eğlenmişlerdi. Özellikle Bella. Bunu başlatan oydu. Hem de sinir kriziyle ama sevmişti. Rodolphus'u adeta yürüyen pasta yapmıştı, sonra durup kahkahalarla izlemişti. Gerçi Rodolphus'tan karşılığını fazlasıyla almıştı ama mutluydu.

Alice'de çikolatalı pastadan nasibini almıştı. Bir prenses olarak ona bulaşmaya çekinmişlerdi lakin söz konusu eğlence olunca Alice hiç uslu durmamıştı.

En son yorulup bir şeyler içip gevezelik yaparken herkes bir köşeye sızıp kalmıştı.

Nişanlılar adeta sarılarak uyuyordu. Bekârlar ise arkadaşlarının kollarında. Gerçi William Avery gibi tek yatan ve insanda kahkaha atma isteği uyandıranlarda vardı. Tekli koltuklardan birine uzanmış kolları ve kafası aşağı sarkmış biçimdeydi, ayakları da havada. Elinde hala ateş viskisi şişesi duruyordu. Alice hafifçe gülümsedi ve ayağa kalkmaya hamle etti ancak başarılı olamadı. Yeniden koltukla buluştuğunda kaşlarını çattı.

"Alice?" başını çevirdi ve ela gözlerini üzerine dikmiş Regulus'a baktı. "Bir yere mi gidiyorsun?"

"Hava alsam iyi olur." Alice dudaklarını büzdü. "Ateş viskisi bana dokunuyor sanırım." İkisi de sırıttılar. Alice yeniden kalkmaya hamle etti ve bu sefer başardı. Duvardaki saate baktı. Beşe on vardı. Saatlerdir burada uyuyordu hepsi.

Zorlukla bir kaç adım attı ve Regulus'un yeniden adını fısıldadığını duydu. Arkasına dönüp çocuğa baktı. Regulus istemsizce onu süzerken Alice pek rahatsız olmamıştı. Yani bakışları bir erkeğin kıza ilgisinden çok bir kardeş gibiydi. "Bu elbise ile donarsın." Koltuğun kenarındaki cüppesine uzandı. "Al bunu." Alice'in dudaklarına bir gülümseme yerleşti. "Sağol Reg." Uzanıp cüppeyi aldı ve oğlanın saçlarını karıştırdı. "Kahvaltı da görüşürüz." Babetlerinin ses çıkarmasını önlemek için parmak uçlarında biraz yalpalayarak da olsa sonunda kapıya ulaştı. Taş kapı açıldığında Alice birilerinin uyanıp uyanmadığına bakmak için geri baktı. Ama tüm herkes uyuyordu. Genç kız tekrar gülümsedi ve sabah serinliği ile dolan koridora çıktı.

\---

O akşam eğlenen tek Slytherin öğrencileri değildi. Gryffindor'un son sınıf erkekleri de kendi aralarında minik bir eğlence düzenlemişlerdi. Eğlenceleri gece üçe kadar sürmüş ve ertesi gün ders olması sebebiyle bitirmişlerdi. Frank, Felix ve Roy kendi odalarına gittiklerinde Çapulcular kendi kendilerine eğlenmeye devam etmişlerdi.

Eski yılları, yaptıkları şakalar, düellolar, Quidditch, kızlar ve kaçamakları... Konuştukça konuşuyorlardı. Saat beşe geliyordu ve hala gevezeliğe devam ediyorlardı. Peter hariç hiç birinin uykusu yok gibiydi.

James yastıklardan birini ona fırlattı. "Yat artık Kılkuyruk. Oturduğun yerde uyuyorsun!" üç çocukta güldü. Peter tekrar esnerken bu sefer Sirius'tan bir yastık yedi.

"Tamam tamam. Hadi ben yatıyorum. İyi geceler beyler!" olduğu yere kıvrıldı ve yattığı gibi horlamaya başladı. Diğer üçlü tekrar güldü. Asla değişmeyecekti bu çocuk.

"Seneler geçse de bazı şeyler aynı." dedi Remus ve Peter'a bakarak gülümsedi.

"Kesinlikle öyle!" dedi James ve elindeki snitchi havaya bıraktı, biraz sonra tekrar yakaladı.

"Katılıyorum." dedi Sirius ve aynasının önüne geçip saçlarıyla uğraşmaya başladı. Değişen tek şey yaşları olmuştu. Remus hala birinci sınıftaki kadar olgundu. James hala havalıydı. Sirius hala kendini beğenmiş. Peter hala küçük bir çocuk gibi. Yaşları haricinde ilerleyen hiç bir şey olmamıştı.

"James, Lily niye sinirliydi bu akşam?"

James gözlerini devirdi. "Sorma Pati ya." snitchi cebine atıp yatağına uzandı. Ellerini başının altında birleştirirken en yakın arkadaşına baktı. "Kızlardan biriyle takışmış ona köpürüyordu."

Sirius havlarcasına güldü. "Bizim Kızıldan bahsediyoruz değil mi?" başını salladı ve camın önüne oturdu. "Uslu, sakin, cici okul başkanımız?" James'de bir kahkaha savurdu.

"Aynen öyle Patiayak."

"Kız senden kaptı bunları Çatalak." dedi Remus tebessümle.

"Hey öpüşme ile bulaşıyor mu çapulcu özellikleri?" Sirius'un lafına kahkahalarla eşlik eden Remus olmuştu. James ise küfredip atacak yastık aramakla meşguldü.

O yastığı bulup Sirius'a attığında bir tepki gelmemişti. Ne yastığa hamle etmişti ne de kaçmıştı. Camdan dışarıyı izliyordu. "Pati?" dedi James ve Remus'a bakış attı. Aynı bakışlarla karşılaştı. "Sirius?"

"Bir baksanıza." genç çocuk adeta cama yapışmıştı, aşağıda bir yere bakıyordu. Diğer ikisi hızla yataktan fırladı.

"Ne, ne oldu?" James Sirius'un omuzlarına abanarak aşağı bakarken Remus aradan kafasını uzatmıştı. "Kim bu ya?" dedi James gözlerini kısarak. "Sabahın beşinde dışarı da?"

"Alice değil mi?" dedi Remus şaşkın bir tonda. Sirius sırıttı. Yanlış görmemişti demek ki.

"Sabahın beşinde mi?" üç oğlanda göle ilerleyen kıza baktılar. Yavaş ve biraz sarsakça yürüyordu. Yalpaladığı ve dura dura yürümesi komikti. Onun olmadığı her halinden belli olan cüppesi rüzgârda dalgalanıyordu. Sert esen bir rüzgârla siyah cüppe geriye doğru savulduğunda hepsi şaşırmıştı.

"Bu kız delirmiş." dedi Sirius akşamüzeri gördükleri zümrüt elbise vardı üzerinde.

"Slytherin'in hepsi manyak." dedi James.

Ama en farklı ve en doğru yorum Remus'tan gelmişti. "Yürüyüşü bir garip değil mi sizce de?" Sirius'un ela gözleri ve James'in kahve gözleri buluştuğunda sırıttılar.

"İçmiş olmalı." diyerek teoriyi dile getiren James olmuştu. Sirius hızla oturduğu yerden fırladı ve James'in düşmesine neden oldu. James yeniden ona bir kaç küfür savururken yatağının ucundaki hırkasını üzerine geçirdi genç Black.

"Bu kız her geçen güç daha da ilginçleşiyor." Yatağının yanındaki asasını da alıp hızla kapıya koşturdu. Remus ve James arkasından bakakalmışlardı.

"İçimdeki ses Sirius'un bu merakının aşka dönüşeceğini söylüyor." Remus'un kahve gözleri kapanan kapıdan ayrılıp James'in şaşkın yüzüne döndü. "Yanılıyor muyum?"

James yüzünü asmıştı. Remus buna fazlasıyla şaşırdı. Ne güzeldi işte. Sirius'ta âşık oluyordu. Biraz uslanırdı en azından. Ve çapkınlığı bırakırdı. "Âşık olması güzel elbette. Ama başka kız mı yok? Gidip Slytherinli birine âşık olacak?"

Kumral çocuk istemeden de olsa bir kahkaha savurdu. "Garip değil mi?"

"Neymiş garip olan?" diye homurdanmasına devam etti James Potter.

"Garip olan şu. Slytherin'den ve ona bağlı her şeyden nefret eden meşhur Sirius Black, gidip Slytherin'in _prenses_ dedikleri kıza âşık oluyor." James'te istemeden güldü.

"Sirius bu, Aylak. Farklılıklar adamı."

\---

Alice soğuk rüzgâra aldırmadan yürüyordu. Rüzgâr buz gibi olsa da kendisine gelmesini sağlamıştı. Göle yaklaşırken yüzünü buruşturmadan edemedi. Alice suyu sevmezdi.

Tabii havuz yada duş çok ayrı bir şeydi ama göl, deniz, okyanus... _KESİNLİKE HAYIR!_ Dedi içinden ve kaşlarını mümkünse daha da çattı. Küçükken geçirdiği boğulma tehlikesinden sonra suya pek sıcak bakmıyordu. Ama şu da bir gerçekti ki izlemeyi seviyordu. Onu rahatlatan bir şeydi.

Ormandaki açıklığa gitmekle buraya gelmek arasında kararsızdı. Fakat burayı seçmişti. Ormana yürümeyi göze alamamıştı.

İskelenin tahta gıcırtılarını işittiğinde geri dönmeyi bile düşündü ama yapmadı. Yavaş ve arada düşmesine neden olacak adımlarına küfürler ederek ilerledi. İskelenin en ucuna gelince büyük bir dikkatle yere oturdu. Ayaklarını iskeleden aşağı sarkıtırken kalbi fazlasıyla hızlı çarpıyordu. Derin bir nefes alıp gözlerini kapattı.

\---

Sirius yaptığı şeyi kestirememişti. Fazlasıyla fevri bir davranışla hızla fırlamıştı odasından. Şişman Hanım'ın uyanmasına neden olmuştu da. Kadın bundan memnun olmayarak Sirius'a bir şeyler sayıyordu ama Sirius pek umursamadı. Merdivenleri koşarak indi.

Aklında hala aynı şey vardı.

Niye yapıyordu bunu? Niye koşarak onun yanına gidiyordu? Onu niye böyle çekiyordu bu kız? Gizemleri ve sırları yüzünden mi? Garipliği yüzünden mi? Kesinlikle güzeldi ama bu ikinci plandaydı onun için.

Son koridoru da hızlıca geçti ve bahçe kapısını geçip merdivenleri indi. İşte oradaydı. Uzaktan da olsa o minicik silueti belli oluyordu. Sirius'un yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleşti.

"Sen kendini donarak öldürme peşindesin." Alice korkuyla zıpladı ve hızla gözlerini açtı. Başını sağa çevirdiğinde sırıtan ve oldukça yakışıklı Sirius Black ile göz göze geldi.

Şaşkınlıkla onu izlerken bir anda kendine geldi. Ama çıkışmadı bu sefer. İçinden gelmedi. "Siz Blackler" derin bir nefes alıp başını göle çevirdi. "Beni nasıl buluyorsunuz bir türlü aklım almıyor."

Sirius kaşını havaya kaldırıp kıza baktı. Terslemesini bekliyordu. Bir genelleme yapmasını değil. Alice oğlanın suskunluğundan olanı anlamıştı. Yüzüne kendini beğenmiş bir ifade yerleşti. "Octavian'da, Regulus'da yada Cissy'de nereye kaçsam saklansam çok rahat buluyorlar." Bakışlarını yeniden onu izleyen Black'e çevirdi. "Şimdi birde sen eklendin."

"Hımm."

Alice kıkırdarken Sirius'ta gülümsemeden edemedi. Bağırıp kızmadığı zamanlarda şirin denilebilecek bir kıza dönüşüyordu Alice Riddle. "Çok akıllı bir cümle oldu bu Black."

"Fark ettim." Alice yeniden bakışlarını göle çevirdi.

Aralarında bir sessizlik oldu. "Niye buradasın?" dedi uzun bir zaman sonra Alice. "Bu saatte burada. Sahi Black. Ne diye kalktın sıcak yatağından?"

Sirius yatak kısmında sırıttı. Uyumuyordu ki o, Alice'i görmüş gelmişti. "Uyku tutmadı." Diyerek omuz silkti. "Hem güne erken başlamak güzeldir." Başını eğip kızın yüzüne baktı. "Asıl sen niye yatağından- vazgeçtim. Bu elbise ile yatmış olamazsın." Üstündeki pelerini biraz geri çekip üstündeki elbisenin gözükmesini sağladı.

Alice onun elini itip uzaklaştırırken bir bakış atmayı da ihmal etmedi. Ancak Sirius ona aldırmıyor gibiydi. Kaşlarını çatmış üstüne bakıyordu. Alice rahatsızca pelerini üstüne çekti.

"Bu koku..." Genç kızın kahve gözleri kocaman oldu. Tabii o kadar eğlenceden sonra kaymak birası ve ter kokuyor olmalıydı. "Bu parfümü çocukluğumdan beri biliyorum ben." Sirius kaşlarını daha da çattı. "Regulus'un parfümü bu."

Alice tekrar kıkırdadı ve başını salladı. "Onun parfümü evet."

"Senin üstünde?" kız bakışlarını tekrar ona çevirdi. Gözlerindeki manalar anlamsız geliyordu çünkü hala biraz çakır keyifti. Etrafındaki ince detayları fark edemiyordu.

"Benim üstümde evet." Sirius'un yüzü ona göre garip ama Sirius'a göre asılırken kız tekrar güldü. "Onun cüppesi ondan."

"Hımm." Dedi Sirius tekrar ve Alice'in sinirlenmesine yol açtı.

"Birazda omzunda uyudum o da olabilir."

"Hımm- Ne?!" Alice gölde yankılanacak bir şekilde kahkaha attı.

"Ne o Black? Kardeşinle çıkamaz mıyım?" Sirius'un yüz ifadesi görülmeye değerdi. Alice ardı arkası kesilmez şekilde gülüyorken Sirius kendini toparladı.

"Ben kadar yakışıklı değil ama çıkabilirsin elbet." Alice bir hıh sesi ile omuz kıvırdı.

"Yakışıklıymış. Tabii."

"Anlamadım?" dedi Sirius sırıtarak. "Yok bir şey." Yeniden sustular.

"Sahi Regulus ile?" Alice kahve gözlerini devirdi ama ona bakmadı. "Saçmalama. O daha çok kardeşim gibi." Alice iç geçirdi. Söylemek istediği çok şey vardı. Aslında konuşmaya ihtiyacı vardı. İçini dökmek istiyordu. Zehrini akıtmak istiyordu. Kapanmayacağını bilse dahi yarasının en azından kabuk bağlamasını istiyordu.

"İçtin."

Alice gülümsedi. "Bu bir soru mu yoksa cevap mı?"

Sirius'ta gülümsedi. "Hangisini istersen."

"Evet."

"Kaymak birası olacağını sanmıyorum?"

"Ateş viskisi." Sirius ıslık çaldı. "Vay canına! Siz Slytherinlilerde az değilsiniz."

Alice omuz kıvırırken güldü. "Ne sandın?" kelimenin sonunu uzatmasına kahkaha atan Sirius olmuştu bu sefer.

"Senin bir Slytherin olduğundan şüpheliyim." Alice buna birçok şey diyebilirdi. Burada olmayı seviyordu. Slytherin onun her şeyiydi. Ama bazı ayrıcalıkları vardı.

"Tam bir Slytherin'im inan bana. Hem de en _safından_." Gryffindor'un yakışıklısı istemeden yüzünü astı. Bir Slytherinle konuşamamasının nedenlerinden biriside buydu. Kendi tercihini düşüncelerini hatırlıyordu.

"Her neyse." Diyerek geçiştirdi Sirius ve önüne düşen bir tutam saçı geri attı. "Buraya ayılmak için mi çıktın?" Alice tekrar sırıttı.

"Aynen öyle. Sersem bir bludger gibiyim adeta."

"Görebiliyorum."

"Sen niye çıktığını demedin ama?" kız yan gözle çocuğun itiraz edeceğini gördü. Hızla elini kaldırdı. "İtiraz etme uykusuzlukla alakası yok."

"İyi sen bilirsin." İkisi tekrar sessizliğe gömülürken güneş yavaştan kendini göstermeye başlamıştı bile.

Gölün karanlık yüzü kırmızı ve turuncu renklerle dans ediyordu. Ortaya izlenmeye değer bir şölen çıkmıştı. Güneş yavaşça yükselse dahi hava hala buz gibiydi. Alice elleriyle kollarını sarmaladı. "Yeni bir gün." Dedi sessiz fısıltıyla.

"Yeni şanslar." Dedi Sirius sakince.

"Yeni umutlar, pişmanlıklar ve daha nicesi." Yeniden sustular.

"Bella'nın doğum gününü kutladınız." Alice ses tonundaki acıyı sezmişti. Yavaş yavaş kendini toparlıyordu. "Onlara katılacak."

"Kendi istedi."

"Başka şansıda vardı."

"Bella gücü seviyor. Bunu seviyor. Üstün olmayı seviyor."

"Ya sen?" Kız iç geçirip kahve gözlerini elalara dikti. Ona bunu diyemezdi. Bunu demek çok başka bir şey olurdu. Kendini belli etmesi olurdu.

"Söyledim mi ne değişecek?"

"Seni tanıyacağım?" kızın dudakları alayla kıvrıldı. "Beni kimse tanıyamaz Black. Ama evet. Gücü bende seviyorum. Üstün olmayı da. Lakin ölüm yiyenlik ayrı mevzu. Onun için" kaşlarını çattı ve ukala prenses tavrına büründü "seni ilgilendirmeyen bir konu bu."

"Peki prenses."

"Of!"

"Ne oldu?"

"Bir sen eksiktin prenses demeyen."

"Diğer Gryffindorlularda diyebilir."

"Iyyy aman kalsın." Sirius onu sinir etmenin verdiği hazla sırıttı. "Ya sen beni böyle sinir etmek zorunda mısın?" Alice artık kendine gelmiş gibiydi. Sirius'la olan dostça konuşmasını bitirip son günlerdeki ukalalığına bürünebilirdi.

"Sen sinir oluyorsan ben ne yapayım Riddle? Herkes sen gibi düşünmüyor."

"Çünkü onlar geri zekâlı." Sirius gözlerini devirdi. "Ayıldın bakıyorum da?"

Alice'in yüzüne bir sırıtma yayıldı. A'yı uzatarak "Baya." Diye cevap verdi. Ama geldiği gibi gitti. "Fakat başım ağrıyor."

"Eh bu da ateş viskisinin yan katkısı."

"Tecrübeli gibi konuşuyorsun?" Sirius'un dudaklarından bir ıslık döküldü. "Tahmin bile edemezsin."

"Hı-hı." Alice daha fazla konuşmak istemiyordu. Güneşin doğuşunu izlemek ve sıradan bir kız olmak istiyordu şu an. _Sıradan kızlar gün doğumunu sevgilisi ile izler._ Alice iç sesine bir kaç küfür etmeden duramadı. Sevgilisiymiş?! Hıh.

Güneş ağır ağır yükselir ve havanın soğukluğu gram azalmazken ikisi de sessizliklerine devam ediyorlardı. Gözleri ufukta sarı topu izliyor ve kendi düşünceleri ile boğuşuyorlardı. Bir anda havaya zıplayan balık, deniz kızı yada dev mürekkepbalığı her neyse dikkatlerini dağıttı. Alice'in üstüne su sıçraması ve ani olan bu olay ile kız ufak çaplı bir çığlık atıp ayaklarını yukarı topladı. Sirius'un koluna sıkıca yapışmış, korkudan kocaman olmuş gözlerle göle bakıyordu.

Sirius olayın şokunu atlattıktan sonra koluna sıkı sıkı sarılmış kıza baktı. İçinden kahkaha atmak geliyordu. Yanında başka bir kız olsa ve bunu yapsa -daha önce başına gelmişti ve Sirius gözünden yaş gelene kadar gülmüştü- kahkahalarla gülerdi ama bu sefer yapmadı. Şaşkın ve meraklı gözlerle Alice'e baktı.

"Altı üstü bir balıktı ne diye bu kadar korktun ki?" Alice kahve gözlerini bir iki kez kırpıştırdı. Seslice yutkunduktan sonra göle çevirdi bakışlarını ve sonra Sirius'a döndü. "Suyu sevmem." Dedi fısıldarcasına.

"Suyu sevmez misin?"

Kız başını salladı ve gene bir şey olacakmış gibi göle baktı.

Sirius ise hala şaşkınlıkla ona bakıyordu. Acaba bu kız onu daha ne kadar şaşırtacaktı?  
  


 


End file.
